


Us against the world

by Kilyleite



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gun Violence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 100,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilyleite/pseuds/Kilyleite
Summary: 大概是忽然想起了还有AO3账号，打算上来PO一篇旧文。大概就是blingbling闪亮的金牌探员Cristiano Ronaldo遇到了貌似小白实则深藏不漏的Ricardo，从此人生从一片辉煌跌入一片狗血。通篇轻松向，但夹杂有虐HE！





	1. Sweet boy

Prelude    Sweet Boy？

乌龙的开始并不注定要有乌龙的结局，虽然，有时候人跟人碰到一起就是为了拥抱着倒霉的。有时你会不得不感慨——你永远无法与一个人和平相处，除非你们真的可以顶着黑白双杀的子弹逆天而行。

“墨菲定律告诉我们，如果有两种或两种以上的方式去做某件事情，而其中一种选择方式将导致灾难，则必定有人会做出这种选择。”

在合上手中那本成功学“著作”的同时Cristiano叹了一口气，仰望了一眼马德里窗外的阳光。这是他从曼彻斯特调到马德里的第二个年头，日子无聊得像是一碗过水的面。他站起来伸了一个懒腰，刚好看到门外拎着大包小裹歪歪扭扭走进大楼的人。隔着四五层楼的距离他看不清那人的脸，只看得见他穿着简单的白T恤和牛仔裤，顶着一个蘑菇头。  
估计是兼职送外卖的学生。  
他摇了摇头，最近门口的安检真是越发松懈了，这种地方岂是外面的人想进就能进的？  
门上的风铃细碎地响了两声，一个圆胖的脑袋推门而入。同事Wyne Rooney顶着他一贯稀少的头发走到了Cristiano的面前，递给他一个信封。  
“来自马德拉群岛，一猜就是你的。”  
Cristiano笑了笑，拆开了那个信封，脸上露出少见的温和。  
多年以来他与父亲只能通过这样的方式保持联系，但这并不妨碍他感受到父亲的存在。他追随着父亲的脚步一路走到了这里，也打算继续顺着这条路走下去，直到未来的某个时间，他也可以默默地隐藏到安宁背后，在马德拉群岛上寻得一处海湾买下一栋别墅，尽享天伦。  
“听说你的搭档这两天就会到。”  
Cristiano从信中抬起头，看着撑着半个身子趴在他办公桌前的Rooney，皱了皱眉，“然后？”  
“听说好像是意大利人。”  
“随他。”Cristiano摊了摊手，满脸的好整以暇，“只要不是楼下那个送外卖的就行。”  
“外卖？”Rooney诧异地瞪大了眼睛，“现在连送外卖的都能进来了？”  
“天知道门口那群人都干什么去了。”Cristiano伸手拉上了窗帘，“回头我写一份报告给Mourniho，把那群不知轻重的家伙好好整顿整顿。”  
“你现在已经无聊到开始写报告了......”Rooney不无同情地拍了拍Cristiano的肩膀，“哦上帝，这真是太可怕了。”  
事实证明，RM的安保人员仍旧一如既往地尽职尽责，而墨菲定律对于Cristiano来说也一如既往地灵验。  
于是，当Mourniho长官把那个“兼职送外卖的大学生”领进办公室，并且招呼Cristiano走过去的那一瞬间，Rooney感觉自己听到了Cristinao心碎的声音。  
“嘿，他给你的新任务是叫你看孩子的吗？”他打趣地拍了拍那个表情已然石化了的男人的肩膀，一脸看好戏的表情。  
“看孩子的是你，奶爸。”Cristiano咬牙切齿地瞪了Rooney一眼，然后上下打量着那个新来的家伙。  
依然是先前的白衬衫，牛仔裤，一头蓬松的卷发以蘑菇的形状顶在脑袋上，只是鼻梁上多了一副黑框眼镜，眼镜后面一双漂亮的黑眼睛正带着好奇的目光打量着整个房间，一脸纯良无害。  
“他叫Ricardo Izecson dos santus Leite，你的新搭档。”Mourniho这样介绍道，“刚刚在意大利执行完任务回来，从今天开始和你一起负责马德里的任务。”  
Cristiano目瞪口呆地看着那个纯良无害的青年一脸阳光地笑出了八颗整齐的大白牙，向他伸出了一只手。  
“很高兴认识你，Ronaldo先生，”那人礼貌地点了点头，“我叫Ricardo，你可以叫我Ricky，或者如果更简单一些，你也可以......”  
停！  
Cristiano拼命摇了摇头，在环视了周围Pepe、Marcelo、Rooney一众猛汉的形象之后，再次把目光放回到面前这个青年的身上。  
OMG，简直连画风都扭曲了。  
这家伙难道不应该在身后添上一个双肩包，然后手里再拿一摞作业本，端端正正地站在教室门口等待着娇羞少女放学吗？亲爱的五好少年你真心从大学毕业了？  
还有，这拖拖拉拉的自我介绍的方式，变幻多端的昵称......真是干他们这一行的？  
面前的人再次把手往前伸了伸，而这个动作无疑把Cristiano从乱飞的幻想世界拉回到现实——再不去回应人家的招呼可就真的太没礼貌了。  
Cristiano于是挑了挑眉毛，伸出手有一搭没一搭地握了一下，“叫我Cris就好，很高兴认识你。”  
说出“很。高。兴。”这两个单词的时候他强烈地感觉到自己的咀嚼肌绷紧了，生生地把后面“才怪”的吞了下去。  
这家伙能不给他添麻烦他就涕泗横流地感谢上帝了，高兴才怪。

事实上，Cristiano Ronaldo，普通的小职员，另一个身份是西班牙RM的金牌探员。嗯，说金牌多少是低估了他的能力，他更喜欢别人说他是那个“传说中的天才探员”。  
按照最狗血的普通路径发展，Cristiano出生在一个警察的世家，由于家庭的缘故，所以自幼学习过一些格斗技巧。然而未曾想，这些原本用于防身的东西竟然就这样改变了他人生的道路。  
第一次任务只是偶然事件，一次恐怖分子劫持了Cristiano所在的幼儿园班，并且十分倒霉地碰巧瞎了眼，选中了Cristiano作人质。  
事情的结果就是：一个豆丁大小、始终哭得撕心裂肺的娃娃，在怪叔叔挟持的枪口下忽然转头挥去一个力道相当凶猛的肘击，过大的反差让谁也预料不到。随后，先前用眼神向他发出攻击信号的父亲一枪爆了那个劫匪的头，他安然无事地跑了出来——于是Cristiano 6岁的时候就这样协助父亲救了一屋子的人质。  
之后当然他也上学，而父亲则被选中去英国做探员。而因为小时候的惊艳表现，上面征求了他父亲的意见之后决定让他去当掩护。  
毕竟，一个带着拖油瓶的男人总比一个独来独往的男人看起来杀伤力要小得多。  
一切在保密中顺利地发展，Cristiano在英国留学，一直念到大学毕业。而另一方面自是被政府吸收进了组织，精英式的教育外加特殊训练，如此狗血老套的剧情必然少不了。  
那句话怎么说的？该是你的，想躲也躲不掉。原本只想平平淡淡过日子的Cristiano转了半天还是走上了和老爸一样的道路。  
他第一次独立担当任务的时候只有十八岁，英国的曼彻斯特，脸上尚未脱去稚气的Cristiano凭借着过硬的本领和冷静的判断，轻而易举地制止了一场袭击，端掉了一个来自印尼的犯罪团伙的老巢。从此之后在圈内名声大噪。  
当然，这些故事之前就有人向Ricardo一一讲过，其结果就是现在无所事事的青年走到了Cristiano的面前，吞了吞口水，之后没话找话地说道：“嗯，你小时候，很传奇，嗯。”  
“哦。”  
Ricardo见状尴尬地挠了挠后脑勺，“嗯，你现在，也很传奇，嗯。”  
“哦。”  
Ricardo在Cristiano桌子前转了两圈，最终决定默默地走回到原先自己的座位上，从包里拿出一本书开始看起来。  
Cristiano不禁有些好奇地向Ricardo那里瞄了一眼，然后他就后悔了。  
OMG，居然是圣经！  
Cristiano开始扶额，正在他打算通过闭目数羊来打发时间的时候，一条消息终于解救了他——虽然，那也不是什么好消息：  
“科隆广场广场两百米开外的大楼里，有人劫持了一个女人，Cris，你们过来搭把手。”  
闻讯Cristiano立刻从椅子上弹了起来，利落地穿好制服，拿好武器。  
“Ronney， Pepe……”Cristiano的目光在房间里逡巡，而后自然而然地跳过了那个正在低头看圣经的脑袋，转向另一方，“还有Ramos， Marcelo，你们准备一下，等会儿跟我走。”  
“喂，Ronaldo先生……”那个闲得发慌的五好少年从书里抬起头，一脸疑惑：“那我呢？”  
“你？”Critiano不禁扁了扁嘴，露出颇为不屑的一笑，“奶油娃娃，你留下来看家。”


	2. Mirror & Balcony（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano咬牙切齿，一字一顿，“是、谁、上、去、了？！”  
> 明晃晃的阳台之上，他看到一个蓬松的蘑菇头。

广场中央，人头攒动。  
Cristinao走下车，时间是11:15分，街道边的玻璃幕墙有些晃眼，让他不由得皱了皱眉——乱飞的光线对于营救人质来说可绝对不是什么好事。不过在没有具体了解现场情况之前，他也不愿胡乱猜测太多。  
“Gran Meila Finex......”Rooney看着手机上的信息，磕磕绊绊地念道。不过英国人的西语显然不大灵光，这一串单词绕在他的舌头上简直如同打了个结。  
“是Gran Melia Fenix。”Cristiano纠正道，随后向四周环视了一下，一眼就看到了一个正向自己跑来的金发青年。  
“希望没有耽误你们的时间......”金发青年笑了笑，漂亮脸上带着三分歉意七分焦急，反倒让这个笑容显得有点别别扭扭的，“我叫Fernando Torres，是这次任务狙击手组长。”  
“Cristiano Ronaldo.” Cristiano微微点头，“我们也刚到。”  
“被劫持者叫Carol Celico，从巴西来旅行的姑娘，19岁，单亲，母亲是是Dior在巴西地区的总代理，与劫持者并不相识。而劫持者是一名来自意大利的赌鬼，在一场关于球赛的赌博中输光了所有的积蓄，还从当地的黑帮组织借了几百万欧的高利贷，走投无路就企图通过劫持人质获得大笔钱财。上午十点，这名意大利人换好酒店的工作服，借着打扫房间的由头进入了Carol小姐的房间，成功地让Carol放松了警惕，甚至还让他从容不迫地在阳台上布置好了作案现场。在迷恋上赌博之前他曾经担任一个大学的物理老师，所以......”Torres顿了顿，“你到了就知道了。”  
两人径直走到案发现场。十几层的建筑上，Cristiano一眼就看到了那个窗口。目标简直太过明显——一连串角度不同的镜子和对面的玻璃幕墙让劫持窗口变成一个明晃晃的光点，只听得到女孩在里面低哑的啜泣，却根本看不到其间的状况。  
果然一语成谶——Cristiano简直想咬掉自己的舌头。  
Torres指了指周边的大楼，“我们在射程范围内所能包含的窗口全部安排了狙击手，但是从四面八方来的干扰光线影响到了他们对目标的定位。贸然射击只怕会伤到那个叫Carol的无辜女孩。”  
“Cris，你这边情况怎么样？”Ramos从不远处三步并两步跑了过来，“我刚才和现场的工作人员一起疏散了附近的群众，路口也封......”话至此男人忽然就愣住了，目光直直地越过Cristinao的肩膀，定格到他身后的人身上。  
Fernando Torres。  
Cristiano的眼睛微微眯了起来，但现在的情况根本容不得他想这些。未及他提醒，对面的人已经继续问了下去，“所以，我们这次还与其他组织合作？”  
“狙击小组。”Cristiano看着大脑明显处于当机状态的搭档叹了口气，“你难不成指望我用弹弓去打爆劫匪的头？”  
Ramos笑了出声，走到了金发男人的面前，大咧咧地伸出了手，“我是 Cristiano的同事，你可以叫我Ramos，很高兴认识你。”  
“Torres.”金发男人面无表情地回握了一下，“很高兴与你合作。”

短暂的尴尬很快被任务的紧急性打破。  
劫持地点是酒店七层的阳台，楼下、房间外、周边窗口均已布置好了人手，谈判专家也已就位。唯一的棘手的地方就是这铺天盖地刺眼的光。  
“这终究不是长久之计——到了晚上他怎么办？”Ramos问。  
“但我们总不能在这坐到天黑，谁知道他还能闹出什么变数来。”Cristiano皱了皱眉，“再过些时间太阳偏移了不知道会不会好些。”话锋一转，“不过我看他这一群角度多变的镜子们……感觉可能性不大——选择那个窗口之前他就已经做了不少计算吧。”  
“恐怕是这样的。”Torres回答，“我们已经找专家做过计算，在镜子和玻璃幕墙互相补光的作用下，状态起码会再持续八个小时——别忘了，今天可是夏至。”  
“该死的。”  
Cristiano丢掉手中的石子，戴上墨镜继续望向窗口。隔着一层茶色玻璃的阳台依然晃得人睁不开眼，更不用说去瞄准那该死的劫匪、制定什么狙击方案了。  
“谈判专家怎么说？”  
“不是钱的问题。”Ramos叹了口气，我刚才跟门口的Marcelo他们联系了，他说刚才专家根本就没可能靠近劫匪，两人只能隔着门喊话。劫匪丝毫没提那几百欧的问题，他说要见首相。”  
“也就是说，他可能还有其他的动机？”Torres问。  
“可以这么说。”  
“所以，Carol Celico小姐除了房间位置比较不凑巧以外，其他的都跟这个案子没多少关系吧?”Cristiano忽然勾起了嘴角，望向Ramos，不出意料地看到后者同样露出了赞许的一笑。  
“Fernando，你怎么看？”  
“既然他并不是看上了Carol小姐家的钱——或者说，他可能根本就不知道Carol的身份，那么他只需要一个人控制在他的手里就好了。”  
“没错。或者换个思路来想，他如果真的看上了Carol小姐的钱，他大可以把她藏在某个我们都不知道的地方，再打电话勒索，这都比光天化日劫持人质要安全得多。”Ramos顺势接上了后半句。  
Torres愣了一下，然后点点头，“你说的不错，Sergio。”  
“这个镜子阵从里面攻破显然要更容易，毕竟劫匪不会蠢到用八个小时晃自己的眼睛。”Cristiano看了一眼周围，说道，“恐怕咱俩可不行，Sergio,”Criatiano在二人中间比划了一下，“好歹得是个看起来没多大危险的家伙。”  
“我不确定他是否能认得出我的脸。”Torres扁了扁嘴，“我在这楼下可徘徊了不短的一段时间。不过我忽然想到，有一个人倒还可以胜任——”他停顿了一下，目光不经意飘向Ramos又定格在Cristiano的眼睛，“Olalla，我的未婚妻，她和Carol的体型差不多，受过特训，又凑巧今天还没有来到现场。我们之前合作过这种案子很多年了，磨合得还不错。”  
“你的未婚妻就是用来给你当靶子的？”Ramos半开玩笑地说道，“你小子得对人家好点。”  
Torres也笑了出来，“那是当然。我和Olalla出生入死很多次了，她不会介意这些。”  
话音未落，Cristiano手中的对讲机就响了起来，是Marcelo的声音。  
“Cris，你安排的人已经上去了。”  
“什么？！”  
“你安排替代Carol的人啊。就是新来的那个什么......”对讲机里一阵嘈杂，“Cris！她出来了！”  
“那你还不赶紧拦住他！”  
“是Carol，她出来了，那个家伙还真有两下子，站在门边声泪俱下地说自己是什么‘不远万里追过来就想给女孩一个惊喜不巧却碰到意外的导致现在心如刀割’的未婚夫，......”Marcelo忍不住笑出了声，“我都快被他给说哭了，于是他终于说动了劫匪。”  
“Marcelo，你给我再说一遍，”Cristiano咬牙切齿，一字一顿，“是、谁、上、去、了？！”  
未等回答，Cristiano就听到无线耳机里传出了一个声音。  
“Ciao先生，谢谢你。”  
那个声音，今天早上他刚刚熟悉——  
明晃晃的阳台之上，Cristiano看到一个蓬松的蘑菇头。


	3. Mirror & Balcony（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano拿起呼叫装置。  
> “阳台，狙击手已就位，给我们个信号。”  
> ……  
> 没有回应。

他。妈。的。  
Cristiano看着那簇逐渐隐匿在光晕中的脑袋，简直要把这句粗口嚼碎。  
有没有人告诉他这特么到底是个什么状况！  
毫无征兆、没有任何通报，就算Marcelo他们看到熟悉面孔能网开一面，守在楼下的那群城市警（和谐）察难道不知道要拦住不相干的人么！  
Torres看着楼上，一脑袋雾水，而见证过早上办公室发生的一切的Ramos则连表情都僵在了脸上。  
“所以，他是怎么进来的？”Ramos深吸一口气，努力搜索了一下记忆，终于败给了Mouriho语速飞快说出的那一大串名字，“我是说......”男人稍微迟疑了一下，“......那只......呃......蘑菇。”  
“我他妈怎么知道。”Cristiano挤出一个比哭还难看笑脸。  
有句话叫什么来着？你想要一，上帝就会给你十——在Cristiano刚跟Ramos讨论完是不是要找个看起来没多大危险的家伙之后不到五分钟，那个叫Ri什么的五好少年就出现在楼上。想至此Cristiano简直欲哭无泪。  
这可个真的是个“十”——不仅“看起来”没有危险，还从本质上就货真价实的毫无威胁。想到早上五好少年那张纯良无害的脸，Cristiano甚至觉得现在他还不如真在阳台上种一坨蘑菇。  
起码蘑菇的安全不用他担心，就算被子弹打成烤蘑菇也无怨无悔。而蘑菇先生总不能也被打成筛子——虽然Cristiano现在的大脑里已经无法控制地把这件事情完成了无数次。但他还是不得不承认，那只奶油娃娃光是站在那里，就已经毫无争议地让所有人都跟着提心吊胆。  
“所以，下一步该怎么办？”Ramos表情木讷，显然是还未从突然被打破的计划中缓过神来，他看了一眼Cristiano，又看了一眼Torres，缓缓说道，“现在再把Olalla找来换人，恐怕是没可能的事了吧？”  
Cristiano已经懒得回答，只丢过去一个表示“废话”的白眼。  
“所以我们得想个Plan B了。”一旁的Torres开口，显然是也意识到了闯入者的乌龙，“要不试试从房门突破？”  
Cristiano摆了摆手。  
“走一步，看一步。”说这话时，他觉得后面几个字简直是从牙缝里挤出来的。

********

Kaka安静地坐在阳台中心的凳子上，枪口正直挺挺地抵着他的太阳穴，脖子上是劫匪手臂带来的压迫感，连带着视野里也泛起了半黑半亮的斑点。但他并不挣扎，整个人看起来温顺且易于控制。  
站在后面的人手臂又一次收紧，Kaka终于忍不住咳出了声。  
然后他就感觉到身后的人猛然战栗了一下，显然是被他突然的声音给吓的。此时的男人犹如一只惊弓之鸟，任何一点的风吹草动都犹如一只锥子，刺激着他敏感的神经。  
“你最好老实点。”  
身后的人喘着粗气，持枪的手微微发抖。Kaka于是努努嘴，一双漂亮的黑眼睛怯生生地瞟了一眼扼在脖子上的手臂，示意对方自己什么都不打算做，不小心发出声音全都是因为被勒得太紧了。  
这个表情成功奏效——Kaka终于感觉到勒在脖子上的力道轻了一些，连忙趁这个能透气的机会转了转头，算是活动了一下早已僵硬的脖子，然而这个动作只进行到了一半——太阳穴上的手枪忽然朝他顶了一下。  
“不许乱动！”  
Kaka只好乖乖停下转了一半的脑袋，算是表示对对方的屈服。  
两人就这么沉默相持，良久，Kaka瞟了一眼头顶上的阳光，刺眼得光线让他不由得眯起了眼睛。定了两秒，他忽然开口：  
“八点。”他说。  
“你说什么？！”身后的男人警觉地问道，带着怪异的口音。  
Kaka笑了笑，随后的话变成了男人熟悉的意大利语。  
“我是说......我推测这装置的反光效果至少能持续到八点。”

**********

“我们尝试这去和政府部门取得了联系，但是对方明确地拒绝了我们。”Wyne Rooney拎着手机从不远处的一处树荫里走来，额头上冒着细细密密的汗——显而易见，前面的交涉已经费了他不少的周折。  
“叫首相过来的确太冒险了，谁知道那劫匪会不会在看到首相的一瞬间调转枪口，直接一枪崩过去。”Rooney接过Cristinao递过来的冰水拧开，喝了一口，“但对方表示可以给我们提供足够物质上金钱上以及人员上的支持。”  
“这他妈算是哪门子支持？”Ramos对着地面狠狠地踹了一脚，“我们连个人影都看不清楚，他们是要我们带着他们那一群人在阳台底下开个花园Party吗？”  
Rooney被逗得笑了出声，“干脆我们继续耗着，等到了晚上，他总不至于拿他那一大堆的镜子去反射月光吧。”  
“但他总归得有个脱身的办法，”Torres说，“到时候再一变，说不定更复杂。”他顿了顿，“退一步想，就算他没有后续方案，自觉没有退路之后直接杀了人质来个鱼死网破，也不是不可能的事。而我们总不能连这点主动权都......”  
话说至此，他停住了。因为他看见蹲在旁边树荫下、始终都未发言Cristiano忽然警觉地站了起来，同时用手扶住了耳机。  
对面传来的讯息似乎并不清楚，在感受到信号的同时，Cristiano的眉毛就狠狠地皱了起来，然后他站起身，脚步在周围缓缓逡巡，想要寻得一个信号好些的地方。  
一阵嘈杂之后，耳机里传来一声咳嗽。  
Cristiano半弓着身子，努力捕捉着耳机里传来的每一点声音。  
又是几秒钟的空白，对面终于有了清晰的人声。  
“八点。”  
Cristiano的眼睛骤然明亮了起来，一种从未有过的惊喜在他的胸腔里破门而入。他几乎是用拉扯的动作拽起了坐在一旁Torres，使劲地摇了摇对方的肩膀，仿佛要把对方从一脸错愕中摇醒似的。  
“快去通知狙击手，”他说，声音里不可抑制地带着一丝狂热与兴奋，“八点钟方向，准备待命。”

**********

“你会说意大利语？”  
Kaka点点头，虽然这个动作在现在的姿势下显得十分费劲。“我母亲是意大利人，”他这样解释道，“所以，不如我们用共同的母语交流。”  
男人用微不可闻的声音“嗯”了一声，算是表示赞同。  
“是八点半。”沉默了几秒，男人忽然说道，显然是对先前Kaka那句猜测的纠正。然后他就看见Kaka露出了一丝近乎惊叹的表情，男人顿了顿，似乎对这个反应感到一丝得意，连带着说话的语气也缓了缓，“你能算出来？”  
“如果你现在不是用枪口对着我的头，我也许会希望与你交个朋友，然后请教你一下究竟怎样才能弄出这样一个精妙的装置。”Kaka回答，“太阳高度、镜面反射角度、还有距离都需要考虑，不过我的目测并不精准。”  
“算成这样已经不错了。”  
“谢谢，不过......”Kaka眨了眨眼，露出一丝有些尴尬的表情，“您能让我把头转回来吗？”  
“你最好不要耍什么花样。”男人冷哼道，与此同时，他的肘部却松了一下，Kaka赶紧调整了一个舒服点的姿势。  
“谢......”第二个字还没出口，Kaka就放弃了感谢对方的念头——脖子上的力量又一次收紧了。  
“不要试图做愚蠢的事，”男人强调道，“否则我会一秒钟让你的脑袋开花。”  
“别这样......”Kaka露出可怜兮兮的、带着讨好的笑容，“你看，我们一直僵着也不好。”  
男人默不作声，手上也没什么动作。  
把这举动自动理解为默许，Kaka继续说道：“花盆旁边的那块玻璃，形状挺漂亮——在这个角度看，很像我送给Carol的第一个吊坠的放大版。”  
“不要期望你能说服我。”男人冷冷地回应，“套近乎这种手法，刚才门外的谈判专家已经用过了。”  
Kaka摊了摊手，不过下一秒他就意识到这个小动作引起了身后人的警觉，连忙把手收了回去。  
“我没打算说服你。”Kaka一脸无辜，“你看，我的命现在捏在你的手里，想怎样还不是你说了算？”  
“我们的谈话到此结束。”男人说道，似乎是对Kaka刚才那句“你说了算”的回应。  
或许是他察觉到了什么？Kaka这样想着，然而未及这个念头在大脑中运转完毕，他就听到男人再次开口：  
“对外面的人说，如果天黑之前首相还没来，我就杀了你。”  
Kaka只好照做，对着门外把绑匪的话喊了出来。  
“好了。”劫匪向左挪了挪，换了个站立的角度。Kaka听到“咔哒”一声，忽然觉得胸口有点闷。  
他知道，后面的人已经把手枪上好了膛。从现在开始，他的生与死，就在只在劫匪手指勾动的几厘米之间。  
“现在，闭上嘴，什么也不许说。”

**********

“Marcelo，给3号耳机一个信号。”阳台正下方，Cristiano拿起对讲机。  
很快他就收到了期待中的回应，“八点方向，就位；目标锁定。”  
“收到，祝你好运，Torres。”

就在几分钟之前，原本安安稳稳站在Cristiano身旁的观望情况的Torres做出了一个决定——替下潜伏在那里的狙击手。  
“亲自上阵？”Cristiano多少有些差异。毕竟能被召进的狙击小组的人，各个都绝非等闲之辈。  
“恐怕不得不这样做。”Torres把头盔紧了紧，“角度刁钻、光线干扰严重。最重要的是，我们根本看不到里面人的情况——这根本不是打中不打中的问题，子弹进入玻璃的角度偏一丁点都可能要了他的命。”  
很明显，金发青年口中的那个“他”就是Kaka，Cristiano面色凝重。不过这个表情在他瞟到Torres身上的装备时总算缓和了一点，男人的眼光流露出一丝兴致。  
“Barrett M107——你们现在开始用美国货了？”Cristiano伸手掂量了一下那个大家伙，不过显然问题的重点并不在这里。男人笑了笑，把枪还给了主人，继续问道：“西班牙金童要重出江湖了？”  
“只不过是比这些新入队的成员经验丰富了一些而已。”Torres露出一个“得了吧”的表情，“别听那些传得玄玄乎乎的说法......还有，我什么时候隐退过？”  
Cristiano笑了出来。

“Cristiano！”  
思绪到此戛然而止，Cristiano攥紧了手里的对讲机，“什么状况？”  
“我好像……发现了什么。”  
“需要什么配合吗？”  
“一名观测手。”Torres回答，“干扰太严重了。”  
Cristiano环视四周，在目光与Ramos对上时，他看到后者坚定地点了点头。  
Cristiano半张着嘴，做出一副“这你都会”的表情，然后不出意料地收到了对方的一记白眼。  
“好歹我也在部队服过兵役。”Ramos挑了挑眉毛，“应该不是什么难事。”  
Cristiano识趣地闪到了一边。  
Ramos很快达到了指定位置，Cristiano听到对讲机里有了回应：  
“目标！”  
“C扇区，左侧第二面镜子，右40度，距离200。”  
“明白，C扇区，左侧第二面镜子，右40度，距离200。”  
“目标确认！”  
“我看到目标从上到下1个密位。”  
“明白，目标从上到下有1密位。”  
“调到300。”  
“收到，调到300。”  
“风向从右到左每小时6英里，向右偏1/8密位。”  
“明白，风向从右到左每小时6英里，向右偏1/8密位。”  
“准备完毕。”  
狭窄的窗口之后，Torres对着目标的光点，微微眯起了眼睛。

Cristiano拿起呼叫装置。  
“阳台，狙击手已就位，给我们个信号。”  
……  
没有回应。

**********

头晕目眩。  
狭小的空间里的空气黏黏腻腻，Kaka借着劫匪手臂的力量，半靠在他的身上。  
长时间呼吸的阻滞让他感觉有些虚脱，被汗水打湿的头发胡乱地贴在额头上，有一些还进入了眼睛里，这滋味可真不好受。  
他不能做出任何回应。  
扼在脖子上的手臂冰凉，即使他因为短暂的缺血而导致头颈体温偏低，他依然可以感受到对方更低的温度。  
显而易见，拿枪的人此时比他更加紧张。  
Kaka很清楚，对方很有可能并没有找到一个全身而退的出路，随着太阳角度的偏移，每一秒都有可能成为压垮他理智的最后一棵稻草。  
所以他什么都不能做。  
Kaka闭上眼睛，努力保存着体力。  
他在等待一个时机。

两个小时之前，他飞快地转了一下周边的几个狙击点——凭借着Ramos丢在桌子上的制服、Cristiano遗落在桌子上的工作证，以及他换在工作证上面的一张自己的一寸照片，成功混过了所有关口的检查。  
半个小时之前，他借着活动脖子的机会，大致观察了一下这个镜子阵的结构，发现左右两侧各有一个玻璃起着承重的作用。也就是说，只要打穿其中一个，整个罩子就能瞬间塌掉一半。  
而两个镜子中，左边的镜子显然更加适合——虽然成功地按照预先角度打穿它，也不是件容易的事儿。但最起码，它对自己安全构成的威胁更小。在那段被绑匪架着扭不过脖子的时间里，他用目光在那片镜子的周边画了个弧，在八点钟方向垂直插过来的平面里，子弹基本上可以避开他所在的位置。  
然后他在尽可能保证隐蔽的情况下，报出了射击目标和方向。但很显然，镜子阵的制造者比他更了解整个空间的构造，在听到有关于那块玻璃的讯息的同时就瞬间绷紧了神经，以至于他现在根本没机会发出任何的声音。  
但他所能做的只有这么多了。  
潜意识里他还是抱着意思希望的，尤其是那个叫Cristiano的家伙在他说出“八点”两个字的同时就意识到让狙击手就位，Kaka扯动嘴角笑了笑，但愿情况不会太糟。

时间一分一秒流逝，Kaka闭着眼睛，安静得让后面的人以为他是不是就这样晕过去了。  
远处的钟楼响起了整点报时的声响。  
“咚——咚——”  
沉闷的声音在空旷的街道回响。  
镜子轻微移动了一下——每隔一段时间它们都要调整角度，以保证光线对观测者的干扰度。  
Kaka听见空气里有了一声微不可闻的嗤响。  
他睁开了眼睛。

“啪——”  
子弹破空而入，在穿过镜子的同时发出清脆的声响。  
电光火石之间，Kaka猛然跃起，用头撞向劫持者的下巴，随后身体向左一转，将对方狠狠摔向墙角——  
“砰！”  
劫持者扣动了扳机，响声惊天动地。但先前骤然的变故和猛烈撞击的带来晕眩不可扭转地影响了他反应的速度，子弹穿透右半边玻璃幕墙打向街道。  
Kaka反手一劈，想要打掉男人的手枪，但对方绝非善类，一把扯住Kaka的手腕企图将他拧向背后，另一只手则迅速地给手枪上膛、举枪、一气呵成。  
两人再次陷入对峙。  
Kaka后退一步，举起双手，但他很清楚对方不可能再相信他所说的任何一句话。在做出这一动作的同时，他的嘴里用微不可闻的声音说了一句话：  
“Cristiano，射击。”  
“砰——”  
鲜血在男人的前胸绽放出一片绚烂的红色。


	4. Lifestyle（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只是Cristiano似乎忘了一点——在最近的这十几个小时内，他一直重复地践行着四个字——一语成谶。

“到底是谁让他上去的？”  
Cristiano压低了身子，脸色阴沉得吓人，以至于在对上他的目光时，站在对面的Marcelo不由得跟着打了个寒战。  
就在几分钟前，在Cristiano用致命一枪击毙劫匪之后，他看见Ricardo站在阳台上，晃了两晃，然后整个人就倒了下去。  
隔着护栏他看不清阳台上的具体情况，但一瞬间脑海里却冒出了可怕的念头——劫匪在临死之前扣动了扳机。想至此他觉得心脏都被攥紧了，连忙没命地跑上楼去。然而房门口已被各种工作人员堵了个水泄不通，几次靠近失败之后，他看到Marcelo从里面走了出来，Cristiano直接一把揪住对方的领子，劈头盖脸就是一通质问。  
“不是我……”Marcelo缩了缩脖子，“是那个谈判专家。”  
话音未落就看见肇事者从密集的人群中走了出来，Marcelo连忙伸手指了指那个身影，“就是他，他来了。”  
从人群里走出来一个金发的男人，中等身材，东欧人的相貌。由于前进的方向与大部分人相反，男人的面孔在一群后脑勺里格外显眼。  
“您好。”隔着一段距离他就冲着Cristiano打了声招呼，显然是看到了Marcelo的刚才打的手势，“早年在曼彻斯特听过你的事迹，真令人叹为观止。”他这样说着，带着不愠不火的语调和平和的微笑，“我叫Andriy Shevenchko，你也可以叫我Andriy。”  
男人的介绍简短清晰，语速和缓，他伸出手和Cristiano简单地握了一下，动作优雅，手掌厚实温暖，力度刚刚好，果然能够让人在几秒钟之内就产生信任和好感，真真是谈判专家的素质。  
碍于对方的举止，Cristiano也不好发作，只好缓了缓语气，但现在的他根本没心情和对方客套太多，“他怎么样了？”他直奔主题，意识到自己的指代不明之后顿了一顿，“我是说......”  
“Ricky?”Shevenchko温和地笑了笑，念得如此轻车熟路的昵称让Cristiano怀疑这名专家先生是不是天生就有着自来熟的属性。  
对方轻描淡写的样子让Cristiano不由得皱起了眉毛，刚要发作就听得男人继续开口：  
“他没事，只是早上没吃早饭、跑了几个狙击点、提心吊胆地被人勒了几个小时再打了一场架，所以如你所见”，男人挑了挑眉，“不过是长期绷紧神经之后的疲惫而已，医生给他打了一针，现在缓过来了。”  
Cristiano松了口气，于是接下来的谈话自然而然地转移了重心。“所以，”男人皱了皱眉，神色有些不快，“你让他上去的？”  
“我想，今天的状况对他来说并不是什么难事。”  
“你从哪知道的这些？”他这样说，带着怀疑的口气，“你是他们请来的谈判专家，而他则是今天刚到达马德里的新手。”  
“新手？”金发男人笑了笑，“如果Ricky站在这，可能就要气得跳出来为自己鸣不平了，”男人停顿了一下，正色道，“其实你也可以叫他Kaka。”  
Cristiano怔愣了一下，“你是说......”  
金发男人点点头，“是的，你也可以叫我Sheva，我们之当过六年的搭档。”  
“这么说——米兰的722计划、雅典的复仇计划......”  
“没错。”男人回答，“不过也有过失手——比如说在伊斯坦布尔的那个很不愉快的晚上。”说到这里男人皱了皱眉，“但不管怎么说，这么些年跑下来，做的事情虽然不像你这么惊天动地，但经验多少也算积累了一些。”  
Cristiano终于想起上午Kaka跟他自我介绍的那一长串。  
“我叫Ricardo，你可以叫我Ricky，或者如果更简单一些，你也可以.....”  
停。  
于是那个叫“Kaka”的单词就这样被他截断在了嘴里。  
回忆到此为止，Cristiano哑然失笑。“他……”男人拖长了音，露出了个有点尴尬的表情，“跟想的可有点不大像。”  
“传说中应该是个性格阴暗、头发蓬乱并且胡子拉碴的中年男人，是吗？”Sheva问道，在看到对方的一个肯定的表情之后变得忍俊不禁，“你应该庆幸Ricky现在不在，否则他会气到发疯，”Sheva干脆笑出了声，“伊斯坦布尔失手之后，我们境地一度非常危险，组织为了保护他，特意伪造了这么个形象。”  
“不过你的怀疑不无道理。”Sheva继续说道，“大部分人见到他时都会怀疑他到底是不是干这一行的，包括我——你知道，他第一次见我的时候还不到20岁，身材远比现在瘦弱，所以我直接就跟组织要求换人了，说我可不想带着个拖油瓶满世界跑——你猜最后怎么着？”Sheva朝房间里瞄了一眼，“当时他看着我，那表情纠结得简直要哭出来。”  
Cristiano终于也笑了起来，他不得不承认，谈判专家先生果然是有着三分钟之内化干戈为玉帛的功力。  
“好了，Cristiano先生，”Sheva欠了欠身，“房间那边的状况已经差不多稳定了，我猜你的新搭档应该想和你见一面。”

**********

Kaka披着毯子坐在酒店房间的沙发上，正埋头啃着手里的奶油面包，在看到来的人的时候他拼命地咽了两口，总算是为嘴巴腾出了一点说话的空间。  
“Clistiiiannno，”他这样说着，又闭上眼睛狠命地咽了两口，总算是让后面的话变得清楚了点，“好吧，我实在是不理解他们为什么非要给我披个毯子，还不允许我参与现场勘察。”  
“你现在看起来的确像个受害者。”Cristiano笑，“我刚才见到Andriy Shevenchko先生了，真是个有趣的人。”  
“哎？”Kaka一愣，随后警觉地靠近了Cristiano一步，“他没跟你说我什么不该说的吧？”  
Cristiano举起双手表示无辜，“他只是夸了夸你的英雄事迹，Kaka先生。”  
Kaka点点头，算是表示满意。  
“今天你做的不错。”Cristiano伸出手来拍拍Kaka的肩膀，然而对方却摇了摇头。  
“我本来也许能保住他的命，”Kaka叹了口气，“但夺他枪的时候我手软了——也许换做你，就不会这样了。”  
“不过如果换成我，可能连门都进不去。”Cristiano伸手接过Kaka分给他的半块面包，坐在后者身边嚼了起来，“好了，不谈这个了，说说你的搭档，Andriy Shevenchko，你们为什么分开了？”  
“伊斯坦布尔之后他就受了伤，之后执行了几年任务，旧伤复发了几次，所以干脆转行去干嘴皮子工作了，我也自然而然地得寻个下家。”Kaka把剩下的包装纸团了团丢到了纸篓里，“然后Florentio先生介绍我到这来。”  
“你们看起来配合得相当不错。”Cristiano慢慢吃完手里的半块面包，站了起来，“我们走吧。”他说，“现场留给专门的刑侦人员做就好。不过话说回来，你身体还行吗？”  
“完全没问题。”Kaka露出一个不以为然的表情，“以前三十公里越野跑之后不也一样要瘫一阵么？”  
Cristiano笑了出来，“说的也是。”

当Kaka和Cristiano走出大楼的时候，Ramos、Rooney、Marcelo已经在楼下等了一阵子。  
“做得真不错。”  
三人自是免不了对Kaka的一阵夸奖，借这个机会，Cristiano环视了一圈，问道：“Pepe呢？”  
“貌似他老婆预产期提前了，刚到现场不久他就开溜了。”  
“这家伙。”Cristiano笑道，“算了，等生的时候我们再去看他，所以晚上都有什么安排？”  
“回家。”Marcelo仰天一叹，“最近查岗严重。”  
Rooney抛过去一个表示同情的眼神，然而这表情不到一秒之后就切换成了炫耀，“酒吧。”他这样回答，顺便又瞄了Marcelo一眼，成功地让后者炸毛，“听说今天新来了几个不错的姑娘。”  
“我……打算先回一趟局里。”Kaka说。  
“你呢？”Cristiano转向Ramos，“你看，就剩我们两个闲人了，Sergio，不如一起喝个酒。”

酒过三盏，夜色渐浓。  
Cristiano看着面前始终用勺子磨着面前那盘黄乎乎的海鲜饭的Ramos，终于忍不住开口。  
“你看起来有心事？”  
“哪里的事。”  
Cristiano笑笑，拿出勺子舀了一口男人的饭放进嘴里，皱皱眉，“果然还是没熟的味道。”  
“那是你没品。”Ramos也笑了，这是一个下午以来他露出的第一个表情。  
“他知道你叫Sergio。”Cristiano说，显然两个人对那个“他”的指代都已心照不宣，就是中午刚打过照面的Torres，“可你做自我介绍的时候只说了你叫Ramos。”  
“那又怎样？”男人干脆放下了手中的勺子，伸手拨弄了一下头发，一脸的好整以暇，“Sergio Ramos当年好歹也算国民战斗英雄了好么？前一阵子逛街的时候我还被一个自称叫April的少女冲出来熊抱了一下。”他扬了扬眉，“天知道她是从哪冒出来的。”  
“可你今天的反应一直有点奇怪。”Cristiano摊了摊手，对面的人却抓起餐巾直接丢了过去。  
“想太多。”男人甩过去一张鄙视的脸，“好了好了，我吃完了，一会儿还得去赶Rooney的场，听说今天找来的姑娘都不错，再见。”  
Cristiano目送着男人有条不紊地吃完最后一口饭、用餐巾擦嘴、站起来、拎包转身、迈出一步。  
然后他忽然开口：  
“他是Nino？”  
Cristiano这样问道，然后不出意料地看到男人的脚步一滞。  
“喂——”Ramos回过头，表情不爽地看向Cristiano，后者立刻举起双手表示打算什么都不说。Ramos于是一脸不怀好意地回敬了过去：  
“现在关注我可能意义不大，现在你要考虑的是，如何对付你的‘蘑菇’先生。”  
“我觉得没什么可担心的，”Cristiano笑了笑，“工作的时候他还是可以托付的，至于生活中怎样就与我无关了——反正又不会天天住在一起。”  
只是Cristiano似乎忘了一点——在最近的这十几个小时内，他一直重复地践行着四个字——一语成谶。


	5. Lifestyle（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你完全不用担心我，Kaka先生。”Cristiano咬牙切齿，“你觉得我有可能还碰到比现在更糟糕的状况吗？”

夏夜让人躁动。  
一面是久高不下的温度，一面是昼夜狂欢的人群，酒吧的生意从来都好得出奇。  
踏上台阶之前，Ramos再次看了一眼手机，一片喧闹之中那个手掌大小的屏幕安静得格格不入。  
他翻出发送列表，寻出之前的号码，继续自顾地发下去。  
消息送达，屏幕亮了又暗。他把它丢回了口袋，感觉就像是把一枚漂流瓶丢进大海。  
他无奈地笑了笑，推开门，走入那片纸醉金迷之中。  
“听说今天有一个G杯的妞儿，你要不要去看？”Rooney端着一杯酒挂了过来，嘴里含糊不清地嚷嚷着，“别......别一副见着鬼的样子，以前你泡得还少吗？”  
Ramos推了推那个靠在自己肩头的脑袋，笑道，“你确定你这副样子还能走到舞台边上？”  
“怎么不能？”Rooney皱着眉头挥了挥拳头，“我说，你今天怎么老是这么一副苦大仇深的样子？”  
“哪有。”Ramos说着揽过Rooney的肩膀，不由分说地拖着后者挤开密集的人群，“走，看你说的大胸美人去。”  
忽然，他口袋里的手机震了一下。  
Ramos心里紧了一紧，然而看清信息之后却又哑然失笑——  
「救我......」 — CR.  
估计这家伙多半是又摊上了什么头疼的事，任务上的事他们从不用这个手机联系，他的另一个号码无论是从保密性上还是通讯效率上都比现在手里的这只手机好出不少。  
这样想着，他试探着回复：「你在哪儿？」—SR.  
「家门口。」—CR.  
Ramos彻底松了口气，继续回道：「你不是说好了要和Irina约会吗？怎么会在家门口？」—SR.  
「你没带钥匙？备用钥匙就在你门外的脚垫下面，你不会是忘了？」—SR.  
「别提了，我快被分手了。」—CR.  
「什么状况？」—SR.  
「蘑菇来了。」—CR.  
「什么？！」—SR.  
「妈的，周一我要弄死Marcelo......你有空没？出来喝酒。」—CR.  
「没空。」—SR.  
Ramos幸灾乐祸地把手机揣回口袋，拖着半醉的Rooney对着舞台上的女郎打了个响亮的口哨，把电话另一端已经气疯了的男人彻底抛到了脑后。  
Cristiano，他有的是办法，用不着别人操心。

********************

不过事实证明再有办法的人也总有被乌龙打败的时候。比如现在——  
Cristiano站在卧室门口，一只手死死捏着杯子，感觉脑袋上的血管突突直跳。  
这简直再荒唐不过了。  
“反正又不会天天住在一起。”  
几个小时之前他还跟Ramos毫无顾忌的调侃，竟然在一顿饭的时间之后，真真切切地砸到了头上。  
而那个麻烦制造者此时却惬意得很——他转头瞟了一眼客厅里的Kaka，后者此时抱着一个靠垫坐在他的沙发上看电视，貌似是个什么喜剧片——反正是他从来都不会看的东西，毛茸茸的脑袋正随着笑声一颤一颤。  
“喂，你……”话未说完那只蘑菇就被自己忍不住的笑打断。  
Cristiano黑着脸看着Kaka在沙发上翻来覆去乐了好一会儿，才又一次开口：“Cristiano你要不要……一起来看看……？”  
“不看！”  
他冷冷地回答，语气凶到吓人，以至于在这句话结束的瞬间，始终笑个不停的Kaka一下子噤了声。  
“喂，你怎么看起来有点不高兴？”  
Kaka这样问道，漂亮的黑眼睛一闪一闪，全然不知自己才是那个把他气炸的罪魁祸首，那双大眼睛里的无辜和关切的神情让Cristiano觉得仿佛自己才是那个从天而降家伙。  
Damn it！

是的，Cristiano从来没有想过自己对上午临走之前对Kaka说了那句话会有什么后果，从未想过。  
与原先一样，饭后借着值班警察顺路的福利，Cristiano回到了自己的公寓，刚经历了一下午的波折，他打算先好好洗个热水澡，再找来Irina来次一夜缠绵，最后好好睡上一觉，愉快度过美好的周末。  
一切按照计划顺利进行，他先是谢绝了一众私人聚会的邀请，又打电话给明天的午餐订了一家高档餐厅，然后邀请Irina——还未走到门口他就拨通了电话。  
“嘿，宝贝，”他这样说道，带着情人间暧昧的语气，“想不想度过一个愉快的夜晚？”  
电话另一端的人显然心情不错，两人简单地聊了几句就达成了共识。女人略微低沉的嗓音透过听筒的信号传来，如同丝滑浓郁的巧克力灌到耳朵里。  
“期待你今天的表现，Cris——”说最后一句话时她压低了声音，带着点调笑的语气，“我可知道你从来都很棒。”  
放下电话的同时Cristiano的嘴角就勾了起来。没错，那是个让人神魂颠倒的女人，双腿修长，臀部微翘，腰身纤细，乳房饱满，嘴唇性感，发丝柔顺——全身每一个部位都恰到好处地在那些夜晚里撩动着他的神经。  
他们相识于一次偶然事件——半路汽车抛了锚的Irina遇到正巧路过的Cristiano，后者自然替她摆平了状况。作为回报她请他去了一次餐厅，一来二去两个人也就熟悉起来了，发展到现在早已打得火热。  
Cristiano喜欢这样的女人，美丽、性感又懂得分寸。既能在最恰当的时间出现，又能以最大程度的宽容给他保留必要的私人空间——简直就是完美女友的标配。  
一切进展得很是完美，Cristiano一边吹着口哨一边掏出了钥匙，感觉心情大好。  
结果一打开门他就惊呆了——Kaka就坐在沙发上看翻动着茶几上的几本杂志，脚边是一大包行李。见到他回来，青年转身露出标准微笑：“Hi，回来了Cris，晚饭怎么样？”  
那架势好像他才是这房子里的主人。  
Cristiano忽然觉得血液上涌，情急之下他拿起桌上的水杯给自己倒了杯冰水，一口气灌下去后才斟酌着开口：  
“呃……Kaka先生，我的确说过让你看家——虽然你选择了更刺激的一件事情去做，”他顿了顿，深吸一口气：  
“但我的意思不是让你来……看我家。”  
说到最后他只感觉到头被气得发胀，而对面那个家伙无疑并没有看出来这些。  
“我不介意多付出一些。”Kaka淡淡地回了一句，语气诚恳，让Crstiano甚至以为自己听错了，“回局里的时候我和Marcelo顺路，他问我现在住在哪里，我对他说我还没找好住的地方，于是他就推荐我到这儿——‘Cristiano不会介意这些，他会很高兴的’，——他这样告诉我。”Kaka模仿着Marcelo的样子扁着嘴晃了晃头，脸上的神情简直惟妙惟肖。  
Cristiano看着那只蘑菇相当心安理得地一摊手，反倒是一副将就包容的样子，“喏，虽说挤了点，但他说这可以让我们最短时间内增进了解，方便以后的配合——所以我就过来了。”  
这特么能增进哪门子了解？！了解他洗澡之后穿什么颜色的内裤？！还是了解他和女人用怎样的方式翻云覆雨？！  
Cristiano觉得这个理由简直荒唐到令人咬牙切齿，而面前这个一脸坦然的家伙显然不像是说了谎的样子，况且，这个初来乍到的蘑菇先生又怎么可能知道自己住在哪、备用钥匙放在什么位置。所以能以这么个神逻辑想到这个倒霉主意的也只能是Marcelo这家伙——顺着刚才Kaka晃动的脑袋，Cristiano简直能想象出Marcelo说出这话是一副怎样的神态。  
然而未及他想好周一上班怎样收拾一下那个罪魁祸首，Kaka就已经从屋里拎出来了一个黑色的大口袋：“嗯，我住客房就可以。房间我自己已经收拾好了，这些没用的东西你拿来处理吧。”  
没……用？！  
Cristiano几乎七窍生烟地看着装在口袋里的护肤水剃须膏还有各式各样的花T恤太阳帽以及换下来的床单被罩，然后听到对面的青年慢慢悠悠地开口：“嗯……我是说如果这件屋子给我的话，这些东西我估计我用不上。”  
Kaka说着勒紧了口袋，就在打结的瞬间他的目光就被什么东西吸引住了，他愣了愣，随后目瞪口呆地从袋子里掏出了一管脱毛膏。  
“你……还用这个？”他将信将疑地问道，话音未落就看见对方开始暴走：  
“关你屁事！”  
“好吧。”Kaka持续着那个目瞪口呆的表情，摇了摇头，把那瓶脱毛膏丢回了口袋，又给袋子打好了结，刚准备把它物归原主就就被Cristiano的一只手挡住了。  
“停。”Cristiano皱紧了眉头，顿了一顿，“Ricardo先生，我们得谈谈。”他这样开口，称呼对方的全名显然是为了表达自己的不满，“你住进来——”他单手叉腰看着对面的人，伸出另一只手指了指脚下的地面，“有谁问过我的意见了吗？”  
谈话就在这时中断。Kaka还没来得及回答，门就响了起来。于是接下来的时间里，Cristiano眼睁睁地看着Irina用钥匙打开门，把手提包放到门口的的柜子上，脱掉高跟鞋，换上拖鞋。  
“今天凑巧在周边和女伴吃饭，所以顺路就来了，比你预想的提前很多，算是给你个惊喜。”Irina转身就往客厅里走。  
这状况实在是太给力了——有句话叫什么来着？按了葫芦起了瓢。Cristiano在心里默默地把所有的粗口爆了个遍，然后眼疾手快地抓起Kaka的胳膊就往身后的柜子里拖，后者手上提着的大袋子哗啦洒了一地。顾不上管这些，Cristiano一把拉开壁橱的门，然而还没等他把Kaka塞到里面去，Irina已经走了进来。  
“这......是什么状况？”  
女人一眼就看到了客厅里姿势诡异的两人，还有他们各自的行李，直接愣住。  
“我现在和Cristiano的先生住在一块儿，”Kaka从Cristiano的指头中抽出自己的手，径直地走到Irina的面前自我介绍，而站在他身后的Cristiano几乎在他迈步的同时就把他拉了回来，顺带捂住了嘴。  
“是我还没有同意这件事情，他就擅自闯了进来。”男人这样解释道。  
然而被解释的对象可并不领情。  
“没同意？”Irina反问道，“如果你没他给钥匙、不给他开门，难道这位先生是穿墙进来的？”Irina抱起双臂，瞥了一眼二人扭在一起、但Cristiano明显占领了主动位置的胳膊，半笑不笑地看着男人，“以及，就算开了门，你还能拦不住他？”  
“相信我，宝贝，这位先生的出现真的是一个大乌龙，”Cristiano丢开了Kaka，三步并两步地走到了Irina面前，但女人根本就不理会他的解释，扭头就走。  
Cristiano伸手抓住Irina的胳膊，企图把对方搂在怀里，然而女人完全不领他的请，抬起高跟鞋对着他的脚就踩了下去，Cristiano吃痛地松开手，Irina后退一步，冷眼看着他。  
“你都不让我住你的公寓，现在你让一个男人和你住在一起？”她气得浑身气得发抖，“你把我当成什么了？！”  
Cristiano觉得一个头变成了两个大。眼前的一切和几分钟前Kaka的那句“住在一块儿”简直就是在描述一个不争的事实——他，Cristiano，作为一个女人的男朋友，在女人不在家的时候和另一个男人同居在了一起。  
Cristiano回望了一眼客厅里的一片狼藉——上帝，这场景简直太美妙了，地上还摊着皱成一团的床单，正是几天前他和Irina一夜风流时身下铺着的那条。  
Enough is enough!  
当Cristiano再次转过身的时候，Irina已经推开了大门，一只脚跨出的同时回身对着他露出了一丝鄙夷的微笑，“你的爱好很是特别。”女人带着讽刺的语调，“如你所说，我真是度过了一个愉快的夜晚，Cris，你可真没叫我失望。”  
女人说罢，“嘭”的一声关上了门，Cristiano想都没想就追了出去。  
哄女人本不是他所擅长的，可是现在这个状况，换做任何女人都会气炸，从哪个角度去评判都是他在理亏，而指望那个罪魁祸首Kaka先生跟Irina摘清楚其中的一切简直就是天方夜谭。  
Fuck the whole world！

待Cristiano总算解释清楚了这一切，已经到了深夜，所谓的一夜缠绵、一个好梦、美好周末，统统随着那个蘑菇的从天而降炸得一丝不剩。  
哪里是蘑菇先生？分明就是一坨蘑菇云。  
Cristiano顶着发胀的脑袋终于又回到了家，Kaka还站在门口。脚边的行李没有拆封，而之前的那个大袋子在这段时间之内也被收拾好了。  
“我很抱歉......”他这样说着，手指纠结地绞在一起，“我在等你回来，跟你道个别。”  
“这大半夜的你往哪搬？！”Cristiano没好气地回道。  
Kaka咬了咬嘴唇，“......总归不会露宿街头的。”  
看着那张一脸抱歉、怯生生的脸，Cristiano没来由的善心大起。他伸出手一把抓过Kaka的行李箱，丢进了客房——做出这一举动的时候他觉得自己简直是被气糊涂了，天知道一分钟之前他想到对面这个人的时候恨得牙根有多痒痒。  
“睡那吧。”  
“那你......”  
“你完全不用担心我，Kaka先生。”Cristiano咬牙切齿，“你觉得我有可能还碰到比现在更糟糕的状况吗？”

**********

“所以，你现在就在房里囤了个男人？”  
音乐在宽阔的房间里流转，是Raimund Rahner的那首《Kiss of an Angel》。简单而流畅的主旋律在细碎的伴音中流水般倾泻而出。阳光透过玻璃窗照在面前的一杯蔓越莓汁上，在白色的桌布上投射出晶莹剔透的浅红色。  
Cristiano看着面前的人缓慢地拿起餐巾，有条不紊地展开，怎么想怎么觉得眼前的一切本该是个美好的场景。然而待他的目光顺着那人微胖的手一路向上，他终究还是扶住了额头。  
“Wayne，”他看着被对方掖到领子底下的餐巾，以及餐巾纸上那张肉乎乎的脸，干脆放弃了说完后半句的冲动，端起面前的饮料一口气灌了下去。  
“喂......”Ronney停住了手上的动作，疑惑地抬起头，“Cris，你现在的脸色怎么好像是有人刚把你家房子给炸了似的？”  
“已经炸了。”Cristiano伸手揉着太阳穴，“昨天刚炸，一颗原子弹丢下来，直接把Irina炸回了俄国老家。”  
“居然能把你搅合成这样，那个蘑菇？”Ronney笑了出来，“Cris，这可不像你。”  
“你试试在Coleen出差的时候领一个男人到家里，再在她回来的那一刻跟他在客厅拉拉扯扯、顺便床单还铺了一地，”Cristiano皮笑肉不笑，“对了，他还要跟你的太太说一声’我现在和Wayne住在一起’。”  
Ronney差点把果汁喷了出来，“所以……”他忍不住咳嗽了一阵，“他就这么做的？”  
“如你所见。”Cristiano向后一靠瘫在椅子上，脸色像刚吃了个苍蝇，“否则你觉得现在在这种高档餐厅的情侣包间共进午餐的会是我们两个男人吗？”  
Ronney露出一个“果不其然”的表情，“我就知道你没这么大方——”说到这里男人的注意力被Cristiano的黑眼圈吸引了过去，话题也随之一转，“昨晚没睡好？”  
“把你和女朋友的完美一夜变成和一只蘑菇大眼对瞪，你看看你能不能心情舒畅地睡一个好觉。”  
“听起来你的生活简直糟透了，”Ronney的语气里不无悲痛，但脸上的表情却是忍俊不禁，“不过我觉得那个Kaka先生本意应该并不是那么糟糕。”  
Cristiano黑着一张脸，“这世界上本意不差却捅炸了锅的事情多了去了，难不成你要我一件一件体谅个遍？”  
“好吧，”自知把对方成功气炸，Ronney举起双手表示投降，“不说这个了，我们吃饭。”他说着掀开了汤碗的盖子，而对面的人同时也终于提起来了点兴趣，“是什么？”  
“奶油蘑菇浓汤。”  
说完这些的时候他看见Cristiano直接崩溃地趴在了桌子上。  
“能把盖子扣上吗？”男人的声音闷乎乎地从交叠的胳膊中发出，“你这让我觉得......好像是那个叫Kaka的家伙正躺在碗里。”

“阿——嚏！”  
Kaka抻着脖子打了个喷嚏，在空旷的房间里简直是惊天动地。  
揉了揉鼻子，他从松软的被子里滚了一圈，爬下床。  
“Cristiano？”  
青年唤了一声，无人回应。  
估计是出去了。  
这样想着Kaka趿拉着拖鞋准备到浴室洗个澡，刚踏进房门就听见门外的手机铃声响了起来。  
“Amor Mio——”悠长的旋律配着歌唱者古怪的嗓音，无论怎样都串不成一个正常的曲调。  
简直太难听了——Kaka皱了皱眉。  
很显然，他不可能选择这种神奇的歌曲作为自己的手机铃声，那么推测结论只能是一个——临走之前Cristiano把手机落在了房里。  
好吧，既然是找Cristiano的，跟他有什么关系呢？  
Kaka关上了浴室门，拧开水龙头。  
在浴缸蓄水的过程中，那只手机始终执着地响着，一遍又一遍。歌者古怪的嗓音借着空旷的房间尽情回响，简直如同姿势诡异长相绵软的水草挠在Kaka的耳膜上。  
简直忍无可忍。  
Kaka狠狠抓了一把头发，关掉水龙头，进屋搜寻那个让人抓狂的手机。在旖旎绵软的歌曲的伴奏之下，他觉得自己的脑袋简直要被搅成了一团浆糊，由此导致整个搜寻过程颇费了一些周折。一阵百爪挠心的翻箱倒柜，最终濒临崩溃的Kaka总算在主卧的床缝中找到了那个发着诡异声音的怪盒子。  
铃声依然在Kaka的手里执着而放肆地响着，如此近距离的接触，让Kaka感觉心肝肺都要随着这个“灵魂歌手”的完美嗓音揉到了一块，一时气血上涌，他几乎想都没想就接了电话。  
“喂！”他没好气地说道，不过瞬间就意识到那个打电话的人并不是应该发泄的对象，于是缓了缓口气，“我是Kaka。”  
“Kaka?”是Pepe的声音，“怎么是你？”  
“最近没地方住，Marcelo建议我到Cristinao家先暂住一阵。”Kaka回答，“Cris出去了，我猜想你一直打他的电话是有什么急事，所以冒昧替他接了电话。”  
说这话时他的脑海中又回响起了先前那个悠长绵软的诡异曲调，不由得打了个冷战。  
“那你知道他什么时候会回来吗？”对面人问。  
Kaka回头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，“不太确定，不过我猜测他可能是吃午饭去了。”  
“哦我想起来了！”电话对面的Pepe声音大了一倍，“他今天好像要和Ronney一起去情侣包间。”  
“什……什么？”Kaka的下巴简直要掉到了地上，“他......”  
“听说本来应该是Irina的，结果好像因为什么事情闹了别扭，现在回俄国老家了，那家餐厅预定上一回可并不容易，所以Cristinao干脆就约Ronney吃了这顿饭。”Pepe叹了口气，无不感慨地说道，“你知道，女人都是麻烦的动物。”  
Kaka附和了一声，想到自己才是整个事件的罪魁祸首，不由得吐了吐舌头，不过显然对方看不到他这个表情。  
“那我打给Rooney吧。”Pepe话锋一转，“谢谢你提醒了我，Kaka。”  
“这没什么的。”Kaka找回了个正常的语气，“希望你能顺利联系到他，再见。”  
放下电话后，Kaka长舒了一口气，把自己以一个“大”字的形态瘫在了Cristinao的大床上。  
这个世界，终于清静了。  
不过，他到底是用了什么高科技的手段，找到了如此难听的铃声？

“是个女孩。”  
婴儿房门口，Pepe隔着玻璃窗指着一个粉红色的小床，“就是那个小家伙，我决定给她起名叫Sophia。”  
“她真是个小天使。”Cristiano感叹道，连带着脸上的表情也变得柔和起来。  
“不过其实今天大老远把你叫过来，主要是因为发另外一件事。”Pepe把目光从玻璃窗收了回来，望向Cristiano，表情凝重，“你猜我见着谁了？”  
“谁？”  
“David Villia.”  
Cristiano不由得瞪大了眼睛，“他怎么会在这？”  
“帮会的交火中受了伤，现在正秘密在这静养。”Pepe回答，“Isabel生Sophia之前的一天，我们碰到了一个她的朋友，在这的外科当护士。她说最近他们那边来了个神秘客人，整个科室上下都被搅得紧张兮兮。然后我多问了两句，又顺路过去看了一眼，那保镖一冒头我就确定是他们的人。”  
Cristiano拉着Pepe往人少的角落走了走，“新进展？”  
Pepe点点头，“看他们那个架势我估计没多少混进去的希望，就抱着个试试看的态度顺手把一个微型窃听装置塞到了Isabel朋友的口袋里，”Pepe顿了顿，脸上露出意味不明的一笑，“你猜怎么着？我还真听到了点东西——他们两星期之后会在Hilton举办一场私人酒会，Gerard Pique和Ribery准备签下那笔协议。”  
Cristiano看着Pepe，露出一副心领神会的表情，“所以说......”  
“这几个月纠缠不清的案子总算是有了突破。”Pepe如释重负地舒了口气，“你来之前我和Mourniho通了个电话，这些日子我就陪着Isabel休产假，”他摊了摊手，“自然，人手不够——所以上面决定让Kaka加入，共同完成这次任务。”  
Pepe说着拍了拍Cristiano的肩膀，全然没注意到后者已经石化了的表情。  
“Sophia喂奶的时间到了，我去看看她，”Pepe说着走回了婴儿房，“下个任务，祝你们好运。

Chapter 2  Lifestyle  FIN


	6. Lounge Lizard（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “嘉宾、服务生都只是中上乘的选择，能够制造麻烦、窃取资料，但却都远不能达到我们行动的目的。”男人停顿了一下，看了一眼Cristiano，似乎是在征求对方的意见：“唯一能与他在隐蔽地点私自会面的身份只有一个——”男人微微吸了口气，脸上的表情变了变，随后缓缓吐出两个单词：  
> “舞男。”

“是Florentino的意思？”  
密实的窗帘挡住了窗外热烈的阳光，半明半暗的光线让人昏昏欲睡。屋里的人看起来也是如此——Mourniho半闭着眼睛靠在座椅的靠背上，顺着声音的方向瞥了一眼案上堆积如山的卷宗，微微点了点头，语气平淡地开口：  
“是亲自点名。不然你觉得Pepe怎么可能以一个陪妻子休产假的理由就轻松推掉了任务？”  
“可这决定太草率了。”Cristiano向前走了一步，双手撑着身子俯在面前的办公桌上，“我们对彼此毫无了解，更何况又是这么重要的一个案子。”  
“那些决策者们可不管你和搭档磨合不磨合，”Mourniho抬眼瞟了一眼站在对面Cristiano，“你知道，他们只看结果。”  
“这些整日无所事事的家伙当然没什么可担心的，”Cristiano冷笑道，“他们一拍脑袋的瞬间想出来的东西，决定的可是我们会不会掉脑袋。”  
“事情已经定了，Cristiano。”Mourniho从椅子上坐了起来，直接打断了Cristiano的话，语气生硬，“决策的疏漏我会帮你补救，就这样。”  
彼此态度强硬最后以各退一步做为收场——这几乎是每次他与Mourniho互相抗衡的结果。自知继续争辩已无意义，Cristiano径直走出了办公室，扯下帽子对着走廊一侧的座椅摔了过去。  
这个案子不可能不让他忧心忡忡。  
半年前，在金三角附近的ICPO执行了一场缉捕毒贩的行动。然而计划出现了失误，原本想设伏毒贩的警员们却遭到了毒贩的伏击。原始森林里，双方展开了一场激烈的交火，由于对地理环境的不熟悉，他们损失惨重。那辆满载着毒品的越野车在毒贩枪林弹雨的掩护中扬长而去，从此下落不明。  
两个月前，缉毒警察在西班牙境内查到了这批毒品行踪正流向一个名为F.C.Barcelona的帮会，立即与当地警方取得联系。作为接洽一方的Cristiano自然成为了西班牙境内案件的负责人之一。然而对方的行动却极为谨慎，自那一次行踪暴露之后就销声匿迹。唯一可以肯定的是，那批毒品已经从东南亚人的手中转交到了西班牙境内的帮会，而它们是否已经开始分批流向市场，他们无从知晓。  
于是，Pepe偶然发现的这次的交易无疑将成为理清所有疑点的线索，其重要性自是不言而喻。  
Cristiano把手肘撑在墙上，眉毛不由得狠狠拧了起来。  
Kaka对案件的前因后果一无所知，始终与他调查资料的Pepe却被退出了任务。对于上面这个决定Cristiano觉得用“草菅人命”四个字来形容简直都不为过。可事到如今，除了拼命想应对策略以外，他又能改变得了什么呢？  
不到两周的准备时间根本容不得他有一丁点发牢骚的空闲，草草理了理当下的状况，Cristiano无可奈何地把那顶丢在椅子上的帽子重新带回头上，脚步匆忙地往办公室走去。然而刚走到大楼门口，他便与步伐匆匆迎面而来的一个人撞了个满怀，后者手中的资料“嘭”的一声掉落在地上，打印纸瞬间四散，在空旷的走廊里格外引人注目。  
“喂！”他语气生冷地呵向那个蹲在地上之间努力拣拾着乱七八糟资料的冒失鬼，后者不用抬头就能猜到他的脸色有多难看，“走路看着点。”  
然后他就看见那个蹲在地上的男人动作一顿，抬起头，表情惊讶：“Cristiano？”  
Cristiano也愣住了，待看清对方面容后，眼睛不由得一亮，“Iker？”他说着蹲下，开始帮男人整理散落一地的资料，脸上的神色同时由阴转晴：“你怎么回来了?”  
“‘Iker Casillas, 新任务，假期取消。’”被唤作Iker的男人做了一个打电话的手势，随后一摊手，“就这样。”  
Cristiano笑了出来，“果然是Mourniho的风格。”男人把理成一沓的资料递了过去，站起身，顺便捶了一下对方的肩膀，“辛苦你了。”  
“哪里的事。”  
“David怎么说？”  
“能别提这个吗？”Casillas的表情瞬间来了一个丰富的大转变，“他正因为我放他鸽子，准备闹分手......”

**********

“所以，度假变成了出差？”  
依然半明半暗的光线，Cristiano坐在办公室内的小沙发上，一脸忍俊不禁地看着对面满脸愁容的Casillas，不出意料地被后者瞪了一眼。  
“不到两周时间让你们准备这么大的一件事，这不是天方夜谭么？”Casillas叹了口气，“这个时候再不把我拉出来凑数，你们岂不是要跪在现场？”他说着望向坐在身边、几分钟前他刚刚认识的Kaka，“以及，你还完全不知道这案子是怎么回事吧？”  
“怎可能？”Kaka打了个呵欠，“从昨晚听到这消息开始就收到了Mourniho给的资料，我看了一整个通宵。”  
“Mourniho的反应还真是快。”Casillas无不感慨地说道，随后转向Cristiano，“对了，Sergio呢？”  
“正在落实消息和与各个部门联系，”Cristiano回答，“不过最近他情绪可不大好。”  
“怎么了？”  
“一位故人。”Cristiano概括地答道，对于这个话题似乎并不打算解释太多，“我约他喝了一顿酒，结果从这小子嘴里什么都没套出来。”  
“又是哪次露水情缘留下来的遗患？”Casillas笑道，显然是会错了意。不过Cristiano对于他的理解却不置可否，只是抿嘴笑了笑，“有些过去的事永远都是用来折磨人的——跨过去就成了遥不可及的回忆，跨不过就变成了如鲠在喉的羁绊，不是么？”  
“你小子什么时候变得这么伤春悲秋了？”Casillas露出一个“得了吧”的表情，“我看Sergio总归不是沉溺于过去难以自拔的人，也许忙几天就会好了。”  
话音未落，身后的门就开了，先前话题的中心人物探头进来，一脸当场抓包的表情，“又背着我说什么坏话？”  
Cristiano往旁边挪了半个座位，待Ramos坐下后一脸坏笑地递给对方一瓶水，“Casillas说你最近露水情缘太丰富，导致精神萎靡不振。”  
“喂！”  
Casillas露出一脸“交友不慎”的表情接下Ramos砸过来的一个抱枕，转身递给身边早已笑到不行的Kaka，自知大事不妙连忙转移了话题，“说正事，”他正了正色，“Marcelo那面怎样了？”  
“从现在这个状态来看，他应该已经把对方电脑防御系统以及Hilton的安保系统全部研究得差不多了。”Cristiano瞥了一眼坐在桌子后面不停点头打瞌睡的那个爆炸头，与Ramos交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。  
“不过我觉得......”Casillas忽然凑近了Kaka和Cristiano的脑袋，放低了声音，“他貌似得重新研究一轮了。”  
“情况有变？”  
Casillas点点头，“交易地点不在马德里，改在了La Coruna。”  
“这么远？！”Ramos惊呼。  
“显然是希望更隐蔽些——之前是为了照顾Villa的伤势而把交易地点定在了马德里，随后他们很快就意识到了这个决策的危险性——在办案小组眼皮底下明目张胆高毒品交易，无异于把脑袋往枪口上撞。”  
“说的也是。”Ramos表示认同，“所以......Marcelo得再研究一批方案了？”  
“恐怕是这样的。”Casillas瞟了一眼那个睡得昏天黑地的爆炸头，一脸悲痛，“我当时正好在周边的城市度假，听到La Coruna的一个开酒店的朋友的消息之后直接跑到了他们现场看了一圈，酒店格局、识别系统、安保设置都完全不一样。”  
“趁他还没醒你赶紧溜，Iker。”Kaka抱着靠垫笑得一抖一抖，“否则Marcelo醒来一定会揍你。”  
“所以，我们应该怎么办？”Ramos问。  
“就当前的判断来看，大概需要两方面的行动——第一部分是拿到他们签订的协议，因为全部毒品的走向应该就写在这份协议里，”Casillas停顿了一下，眉头微微蹙起，“而第二部分则是尽可能终止他们签订协议的行为，而这一举动远比前者重要也复杂。  
Cristiano认同地点点头，“一旦这笔交易成功签下，国内的事情就又扯到了国际上，再去追踪可就麻烦了。”他说着叹了口气，“等他们分散了那批货，我们和ICPO的缉捕可就变成了漫天撒网，天知道这摊子得铺到多大。”  
他说着转向坐在对面的始终把头抵在靠垫上的Kaka，问：“你怎么看？”  
“拿到协议的行动还算容易，只要破坏身份识别装置与安检系统，就能顺利完成任务。”Kaka坐直了身体，脸上的神情变得认真了起来，“关键问题在于第二个——我们不仅要破坏那份合同，还要拦住签订合同的人——要知道，就算我们销毁了纸质合同，只要电子版还在，重印一份就只是几分钟的事。”  
Cristiano表示认同，“这次出席的都是什么人？”他问。  
“Barcelona的几位成员和法国人。”Casillas回答，“Gerard Pique这次负责会议的全面安排和协议签署。”  
“也就是说，这次活动的核心是Pique？”  
Casillas点头，“没错，只要控制了Gerard，就足以让对方整个计划方寸大乱。”  
“潜入他们的会议，制造一个事故，或者把他挟持到什么位置，做假脸的替身......”Ramo伸出手指数了数，“方案看起来倒还是很有选择空间的。”  
Casillas摇了摇头，“接近他可不是那么容易的事——Gerard Pique深知这次会议的重要性，身份认证自是不必说，酒会的监控也是无孔不入，安保人员寸步不离，哪怕Gerard先生上个厕所也他们也要在一边等着。”  
“这么夸张？！”Kaka吐了吐舌头，露出个惊吓的表情，“那他还尿的出来么？”  
这话成功把对方逗得笑了出来，Cristiano颇为无奈地制止了Kaka继续的脑洞大开，继续看着对面的人，“所以，你有什么建议？”  
“嘉宾、服务生都只是中上乘的选择，能够制造麻烦、窃取资料，但却都远不能达到我们行动的目的。”男人停顿了一下，看了一眼Cristiano，似乎是在征求对方的意见：“唯一能与他在隐蔽地点私自会面的身份只有一个——”男人微微吸了口气，脸上的表情变了变，随后缓缓吐出两个单词：  
“舞男。”  
这话说完周围的几个人全部愣住了，许久之后才缓过神来，纷纷倒吸了口凉气，其中反应最大的就是Cristiano。  
“你看我做什么？”男人一副被震惊到了的样子看着Casillas，显然是被对方的目光盯得发毛。  
“对付Gerard Pique，你大概有几分把握？”忽视掉男人的问题，Casillas径直问道。  
这话里的意思简直再明白不过了——反应过来的Cristiano直接从沙发上弹了起来，“开什么玩笑！”他向后退了两步，目光直愣愣的扫过众人，结果却收到一众心照不宣的眼色。  
“外形、身材、身体素质、应变能力，你应该是所有人中最棒的人选。”Kaka丢掉手中的靠垫，站起来，坐到Casillas的身边，拍了拍后者的肩膀，“Iker之前应该是做过分析的吧。”  
“那是自然。”Casillas笑了笑，“我总不能让Marcelo去挑起Pique先生的兴趣。”  
“那他呢？”Cristiano伸手指了指一脸好整以暇的Kaka，一字一顿地开口，话音未落后者立即炸毛，“我怎么可能！”黑发青年说着勒了勒身上宽松的T恤，箍紧的衣料勾勒出他身体的线条，语气强硬，“你看，我连腰都看不出来，怎么去跳什么钢管舞！”  
Casillas和Ramos同时大笑了起来，然而这个问题对于剩下的两人可没什么好笑的。Cristinao和Kaka针尖麦芒大眼对瞪，直到另外两位笑过了劲也没有丝毫退让的意思。又是良久，大脑飞速转动之后最终败给了事实的Cristiano以手扶额：  
“你赢了，Kaka。”他咬牙切齿，“我还是第一次知道没有腰是个这么让人理直气壮的优良属性。”

******************

总而言之，现在他就跑到了这里。  
不算宽敞的吧台，昏黄的的灯光，微淡的酒香，布鲁斯扯出旖旎的气氛。  
还算不错的环境，虽然名字窘了点——Cristiano有些不适应地揉了揉太阳穴，终于想起了先前在门口看到招牌的名字——Sweetie Boy？想至此他不由得笑了出来，五个小时前打死他也不会相信自己居然跑到了大名鼎鼎的Chueca街区的同性恋酒吧厮混，可谁又知道命运这东西能给你打出多少张狗血的牌？  
在和Ramos共进了一场晚餐之后，后者提出要带他去一个新的Club，“反正这段日子里你迟早也要了解这些。”男人这样说道，在看到他逐渐变得惊讶的表情时露出了一个相当不满的神情。  
“女人都泡一打了Gay吧你没去过？”Ramos一副早已将他看穿的样子，“Cris，你在这跟我玩什么纯情？”  
无奈之下他只好应允，半为任务准备半为丰富阅历，在强调了几次自己的不适应之后Ramos终于把他带到了一个“清淡”些的酒吧。  
甫一进门Ramos就开始与里面的客人兴奋地打起了招呼，点酒找人都相当的轻车熟路，简单给Cristiano安顿妥当之后他就跑到周边和那些不停向他抛媚眼的男孩玩了起来，而百无聊赖的Cristiano只好坐在这一边张望一边喝酒。  
他托起杯子轻轻抿了一口，微甜的味道，还混合着一丝橙子的香气，一切的感觉都还算不错——除了眼前的这个人。  
他有些窘迫地看着面前这个穿着深色领衬衫的金发男孩，平心而论后者应该算得上整个Club里数一数二的美人儿——肌肉匀实的身体，修长的双腿，清秀的五官，澄澈的蓝眼睛——对，这才是症结的所在。那双澄澈的蓝眼睛此时正用一种意味不明的眼光看着他，而这无疑又让他吸引了周遭不少的目光。  
是在关注他还是嫉恨那男孩对自己的深情款款？Cristiano没心情考虑这些，一片凌乱之中他只听得那男孩轻轻地开口：  
“Ramos先生说你想看我跳舞。”他这样说道，抿了抿嘴唇，目光微微闪烁，“先生，我可以开始了吗？”  
Cristiano微微点头，男孩回身向乐队打了个手势，一首节奏明快的乐曲适时地响起。  
男孩轻轻勾起嘴角，目光随着音乐的流转逐渐隐去了之前的生涩，一双蓝眼睛像极了杯中的Blue Curacao，让人觉得似乎可以尝到夹带着酒精的香橙味道。他抬起双手，抓住衬衫的领口，轻轻向两边拉扯，白皙的皮肤与清瘦的锁骨在深V的领口处若隐若现。  
空气里骤然多了几分暧昧的气息——不过显然气息制造者来自周围的目光，而目光所至的焦点部分的人则显得有些意兴阑珊。Cristiano的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着男孩自然流畅的姿态，努力调整却无论怎样也调不到一个享受者的心情，想至此他甚至觉得对男孩有几分歉意——可心情这种东西又有谁能改得了？Cristiano努力记着男孩的姿势，看着他奶油色的皮肤和略显单薄的身体，越发觉得面前这男孩的舞姿似乎并不适合自己。  
他太甜了，如同招牌一般，Sweetie Boy，甜美得简直如同一个奶油娃娃。  
等等——奶油娃娃？  
思绪触及到这四个字的时候他忽然感到从上到下一阵触电般微妙的战栗，脑海中泛起了一种奇怪的念头。  
Cristiano眯起了眼睛，在昏暗的灯光下用目光勾勒男孩的身体，想象着那双望向自己的、深情款款的眼睛有着美到摄人心魄的深棕色，感觉心脏如同被灌进了甜腻的巧克力，每一次跳动都迸出了旖旎缱绻的气息。  
男人抿了一口酒，继续看着男孩动作流畅地从身旁拖过一个吧台凳，背靠着它缓缓蹲了下去，再动作优雅地起身，隔着纱料半隐半现的大腿与臀部随着音乐的节奏微微摆动，经过脑海加工之后重合起来的身影竟让他感觉到一丝莫名其妙的悸动。  
如果一直这样跳下去，似乎也不错。  
Cristiano捏着酒杯，眯起眼睛斜靠在吧台上继续打量着那个男孩，然而不多时，先前的愿望就落空了——  
“锵啷”一声，不远处桌旁的一个身材高大的黑人青年把一只高脚杯摔碎在地上，玻璃碎裂的声音在酒吧里突兀地响起，连乐队也被震得停止了演奏。  
越来越大的叫骂声开始传来，似乎是巴葡，在西班牙境内到底会有谁惹上了巴西人？熟悉的语调无疑让Cristiano好奇了起来，他站起身循声望去，不远处的地方已经开始了推推搡搡，几个黑人青年围住了一个站在桌子后面的男人，而先前摔杯的青年已经揪住了那人衣领，半拉半提的简直要把他从地面上拎了起来。  
待Cristiano看清那个被拎起的人的脸时他就惊呆了，他几乎想都没想就丢下酒杯冲了过去，一路推开密集的人群终于挤到了矛盾的中心点，径直走向那个提着别人领子的黑人青年，一把拽住后者的手腕以一个巧妙的力道化解了那只手的钳制，顺势把另一个人搂到了怀里。  
“真是抱歉，”他这样说道，语气里带着三分歉意七分威胁，“没有人告诉你这个小家伙是我的人吗？”他说着揉了揉怀里的人的头发，以一个相当暧昧温柔的语气安抚道，“好了，没事了，Kaka。”  
这怪异的反应显然让Kaka惊到说不出话，他努力地挣了两下却反被男人以一个更大的力道箍在了怀里，顺便在屁股上拧了一把。  
“你看，你吓到他了，现在他都跟我闹脾气了。”Cristiano半开玩笑半责备地看着面前的黑人青年，露出一个有些无奈的微笑，然而目光里却散发着冰冷而危险的气息。  
很显然对方不是个好惹的主，黑人青年识趣地闪到了一遍，Cristiano这才看到他身后的沙发上还躺着另外一个人，一头金发在昏黄的灯光中格外惹眼——是Torres。  
男人总算明白过来为什么Kaka会任由对方揪住自己的衣领却不做反抗，即使他的格斗技巧远比那些打起架来毫无章法的男人们厉害得多。  
而这个时候Ramos也终于挤进了现场，看到Cristiano与Kaka的姿势之后立刻明白了现下的状况，连忙三步并两步地走到沙发旁抱起了醉到不省人事的Torres。  
“如你所见，这个金发小子是我的。”Ramos语气冰冷，“把他灌成这样，我们是不是应该好好算一笔账了？”  
抗衡的人由一个变成了三个，且各个都不像是省油的灯——几个黑人青年也不是傻子，识趣地露出一丝友好的微笑，“Hey，别这么认真——”先前摔杯子的男人这样说道，“我们不过是想和他们玩玩而已，况且我们也不知道这两个小家伙已经是你们的人了。”他尴尬地笑了笑，回头望向酒吧的服务人员，“这几位先生今晚的单子我们结了。”  
“过段日子我会带着我的sweetie来和你们好好聚聚。”Cristiano手指玩味地勾起了Kaka的下巴，冲着对方微微一笑，“那么先生们，我们改日再见。”

**********************

车子在路上不疾不徐地行驶，Kaka有些担忧地望着后排昏睡着的Torres，又把目光转回到自己身上，瞄了一眼那只自出了酒吧以后还一直搂在肩上的手。  
“喂……我说......？”他看着身边的Cristiano开口，“我们这段应该可以结束了吧？”  
Cristiano愣了一愣，然后默默抽回了自己的胳膊，Kaka看到他的脸上露出一丝玩味的神情，不过只有一瞬，短暂得让他觉得自己应该是看花了眼，男人转过头，表情严肃地开口：  
“你们到这种地方干什么？”  
那语气听起来更像是质问，Kaka感到有些不自在，于是同样语气不善地反问道：“你们不也来了？”  
“还不是托你的福。”Cristiano生硬地丢下一句，成功地让回想起下午会议的Kaka感觉到了一丝歉疚，他看到Kaka蓬松的脑袋缩了缩，再抬起头脸上已经变成了一副温顺乖巧的样子，  
“Fernando心情不好，想出来喝酒。”  
“你们认识？”  
Kaka点点头，之前在利物浦执行任务时有过合作，之后就熟悉了。  
“Fernando在利物浦呆过？”正在开车的Ramos听到这话后不禁回过了头，吓得Kaka连忙把他的脑袋拧了回去。  
“小心前面的柱子！ ”  
“好吧好吧，”Ramos继续开着车，被这么一打岔似乎也忘记了继续问下去的问题，“现在时间也不早了，回去的话很不方便，你们要不要在我家留宿一晚上？”  
“乐意之极。”Cristiano回答，看到Kaka露出一个不置可否的表情之后继续说道，“就这么定了。”


	7. Lounge Lizard（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 危险而暧昧的气息——他不知道为何脑海中竟跳出这样的字眼，惊慌失措地想向旁边挪动，却发现身体已经被Cristiano借着墙壁的角度巧妙地压制在原处，根本动弹不得。眼前的面容随着他们距离的拉近而变得逐渐失焦，Cristiano慢慢靠近他的脸，还未贴及就已然让他感受到从那小麦色的皮肤辐散开来的温度。

他救了Kaka。  
镜子碎裂的瞬间，阳光破空而入。他目送着子弹洞穿墙壁，留下一个不小的空洞。几秒之后一声震天动地的枪响，暴露位置的男人应声而倒。  
大批警察开始涌入阳台，远远望去制服黑压压的一片。他猜想现场应该已经有人在处理了，于是长舒一口气，摘下耳机，关闭所有对讲设备。  
站在身旁的男人也做着同样的事情。  
他收好狙击步枪，起身，走下天台，然而这个时候那人忽然开口。  
“……Nino。”  
呼吸一窒。  
他不想理会那个声音，然而脚步却像被钉子生生扎到了地上，无法动弹分毫。心脏在触及那个熟悉的音节的瞬间开始加速跳动，每一下都好像擂在他的肋骨上，血液迸上额头，涨得他甚至感到一阵不真实的晕眩。  
几乎下意识地，他转过头，看着男人那双茶褐色的眼睛，却看不出在这多年的杳无音讯之后，这双眼睛里究竟是怎样的百感交集。  
脑海里一片空白，一时间他竟不知道该以一种怎样的姿态来面对现下的情况。先前的几个小时里，他们与Cristiano共事，抑或带着耳机，如此之下他便可以堂而皇之地佯装初次见面。可现在，他与他，在切断了与外界所有的实时通讯，在这静谧而狭窄的空间四目相对时，又怎能继续若无其事地装作只是一场错认旧人的误会？  
恍惚之间他看到男人的喉结动了动，他觉得心脏似乎在同时被攫紧。他无法猜测隔着这么多个日夜的杳无音讯之后，男人会以怎样的方式来重新翻起早已被他填埋在记忆深处的那段故事，更不知道该怎样应对。难以名状的恐惧与期许相伴而生，像是要被灌下加过糖的毒药。  
“你……瘦了。”  
他听得男人这样开口，声音沙哑到失真。  
一瞬间他有些讶异，可又觉得一切本该如此。  
他微微牵动嘴角，温和一笑，“是啊，我是要结婚的人了......”他听得自己这样开口，语气轻描淡写，可每个字都分明是在往对方心口上捅刀子，“要是胖了拍婚纱照会很难看。”  
“她也是你的——”男人轻声问道，语气艰涩，话说至此却有了片刻的迟疑。  
“搭档。”  
最后一个单词像是咏叹，又像是沾上了什么黏腻的东西，从唇齿间摩擦而出时牵扯出近乎感怀的意味。  
他觉得呼吸困难，像是有东西梗在咽喉，吐不出，吞不下，就执拗地卡在哪里，卡到他胸口钝痛，眼眶发红。  
然后他就看到男人向前走了两步，与他比肩，伸出手，像是要抚上他的脸，却又在半路顿了一顿，转而拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“如果你愿意，我会出现在你的婚礼。”  
他看见周围的空气因炎热而微微抖动，像是隔着一层水幕。忽然之间他想起了现在自己身在何处，有一种炽热的东西从胸膛里喷薄而出。那感觉过分强烈，以至于让他忘记了自己到底在坚持什么、顾忌什么。  
他听到自己隆隆的心跳，在这密闭而狭小的空间里回响，一声一声格外清晰。他们之间隔着不远不近的距离，隔着六年的相伴与三年的离别，隔着从别之后思念漫无休止的噬啮，松脂般浓稠的羁绊密密斜斜地缠绕流淌在其间，逃不掉，甩不下，只能眼睁睁看着它一点点灌满他们之间的所有空隙，凝结，直至挣扎其间的人再无招架之力。  
无法抑制的情愫轰然而上，他毫不犹豫地丢掉手中的步枪，冲上前去，用尽全身的力气抱住了眼前的人，一头扎进他的颈窝里。  
“Sergio……”他就感觉到男人温厚的手缓缓抚上他的头，指尖插过发隙，轻柔地摩挲。  
他终于发出了低低的呜咽：“我很想你。”  
恍惚间有光闪过，他抬起头，一眼就看到对面屋顶再次一闪而过的光亮。职业的敏感度和警觉让他瞬间就意识到这是什么，一种可怕的念头陡然而生，强烈的恐惧贯穿而下，让他浑身冰冷，他想推开眼前的人，可对方的动作比他快得太多，他几乎嘶哑着吼出——  
“不——”  
枪声震天动地，玻璃幕墙清脆地碎裂，密集如雨的子弹铺天盖地地袭来，在男人的胸前绽开一朵血色的花朵。  
他愣在原地，看着怀里的男人脸色瞬间灰败，先前的温存定格在那里，瞳孔紧缩成一片愕然。  
炸响在周边的子弹扬起一地尘埃，火光晃得眼睛发痛。他抱着他，随着他身体颓然倒地，看着他的身体因为疼痛而扭曲成一种可怕的弓形，温热而黏稠的液体汩汩涌出，淡淡的腥味沾湿了他的胸膛和他的脸。  
“Nino……”他听见男人轻声呼唤，似乎是想伸手碰碰他的脸，可那动作最终只变成手指的轻微的抽搐。男人灰白的嘴唇颤抖地翕动了两下，声音微弱得像是一句叹息。  
“不，Sergio.....”他喃喃，随后开始拼命地喊着男人的名字。但喉咙像是被人扼住了，他发不出一点的声音，他拼了命地重复着那个单词，可感受到的却只是声带嘶哑的震动。  
漫无边际的绝望与悲恸像是一个巨大的黑洞将他包裹其间，他看不到自己，看不到他，看不到一切。他挣扎着想从中寻找到一条逃离的出路，可最终竟连“自己”都找寻不见。他想子弹一定将他自己也打中了，如此密集的扫射又怎能让他幸免？意识凌驾在漫无边际的黑暗之中冷眼旁观，没有痛感，没有触觉，听不到，看不见。  
也许，这就是结局？  
在他没有冷冷地说出那句“谢谢”、目送着男人平静走下天台，再在视野里成为一个消失不见的黑点的时候；在他放纵着所有情感，任理智被冲得支离破碎、无所顾忌的时候，一切就此终结。  
他们终究被密不透风的羁绊窒死在其间，凝成一块琥珀。  
如果这就是结局。

……

雪白的光亮。  
Torres的睫毛微微颤动了两下，随后睁开了眼。  
宿醉的晕眩感夹带着头痛袭来，身体发烫发热，衣料摩擦在皮肤上，灼得生疼。  
他想他一定是发烧了。  
他把手覆在自己的眼睛上，努力适应了一下屋内的光线，感觉心脏依然在剧烈跳动。他知道这多少还是因为刚才噩梦的缘故，不由得笑了笑，似是有什么东西松懈了下来，疲惫骤然而生。  
他扶着床板，勉强撑起了身子，感觉又是一阵头晕目眩，他闭了闭眼睛，靠在床头缓解了一下这难受的感觉，再次睁开了眼。  
陌生的房间，从未见过的摆设，这是哪里？  
Torres皱着眉头揉了揉发痛的脑袋。  
他总得搞清楚现下是个什么状况——不明不白地躺在这里，在这个陌生的房间，陌生的床上，谁知道现在的环境对于他来说是安全还是危险。  
好吧如果一定要给记忆理顺一下，那么之前的一切应该是这样的——  
一天以前——如果说他只睡了一个晚上的话，他接到了Kaka的电话。  
“我会开完了，Fernando，”Kaka的声音从听筒中传出，听起来心情很不错，“Olalla最近出差，我猜你一定很闷，要不要一起吃个饭？”  
那个黑头发的漂亮青年似乎总有一种能把阳光拽到声音里去的魔力，他握着电话，一时之间觉得自己的嘴角正不经意地微微上扬，刚犹豫着要去什么地方就听得对方开口：  
“别磨磨蹭蹭了，我已经到你楼下了。”  
无奈之下他只好趿拉着鞋去走到楼下，刚一拉开门就看到对方露着八颗牙的标准微笑，“下一场任务的计划主题居然是‘舞男’，”他咯咯地笑着，“你知道么，当Cristiano知道他就是那个舞男先生的时候，气得脸都绿了。”  
他哑然失笑，然后不由分说地被Kaka拖出了门，走到了街上。  
两个人漫无目的地东走西逛，一路上Kaka买了不少零食，走一路吃一路，最后到了原先想去的餐馆反倒没了继续坐下安安稳稳吃一顿的欲望。  
“我们……要不换个地方？”Kaka问道，脸上带着有点抱歉的笑容，“本来要跟你好好推荐一下这家的招牌菜的......”  
他淡淡地笑了笑——反正最近一段时间里他一直都没什么食欲，这一路反倒吃了不少。  
他的目光在周边逡巡了一下，然后定格在一个招牌上——Sweet Boy，让人迷醉的灯火掩映着一闪一闪的字母，透过玻璃窗隐约看得见其间醉生梦死的人放纵着互相调笑。忽然之间，他想，也许一杯酒会让他好受一些。于是伸手往那个方向一指，“不如去那里坐坐。”  
然后他就看见一秒之间Kaka的脸上出现了丰富多彩的表情。  
知道对方也许并不情愿，他于是改口，“算了，不如我们去看场电影。”  
Kaka却摇了摇头，“听你的。”  
然后不由他继续推诿，就直接拉着他闯进了那家店。  
他知道Kaka一直都明白他在想什么，却从不提及半个字。那个一直微笑的黑发青年永远明白如何在朋友之间保持好属于隐私的分寸，在他最绝望的时候只是安静地坐在一边，然后轻轻拍拍的的肩膀，状似不经意地说一句，“Fernando，天气很好，不如我们出去走走。”  
那一晚他不知道自己究竟喝了多少，只记得最后屡次劝告无效的Kaka劈手夺下他的杯子，脸上有了轻微的愠色。  
“够了，在这样喝下去你的胃要出事。”  
Kaka叫来侍者结账，打算拉着他从吧台凳上下来。  
他感觉昏黄的灯光似是隔着一层水雾，手指触碰在桌脚有种麻木的感觉，Kaka的黑头发在眼前抖了抖。酒精在身体里肆虐，他觉得头晕得很，摇摇晃晃向外走了走，却只觉得双脚发软，好像陷进了绵软的泥淖之中。无奈之下Kaka只好把他拉到旁边的座位暂时休息一下。  
然而他们都低估了酒精的力道，没坐一会儿他就感觉到越来越重的晕眩，眼皮像灌了铅一样越来越重，直到最后，意识逐渐涣散开来。  
隐约之间他似乎听见了打斗的声音，语言凌乱的叫骂，或是什么其他？  
一双手把他捞到怀里，熟悉的气息，他想他应该是开始做梦了。  
真难得，还能有这么安稳的好梦，酒精果然是个好东西。  
回忆到此为止，Torres把手搭在额头上，无论如何也没办法把记忆继续推衍到现在。一片混乱之时他听见门有轻微的响动，然后警觉地扯了扯手中的一条枕巾。  
走进房间的男人留着一头利落的短发，在那双茶褐色的眼睛定格在Torres身上的瞬间，后者就僵住了。  
“你醒……”Ramos话刚说了一般，就看见Torres猛然拉开被子翻身下床，跌跌撞撞地就冲着他走了过去——显然目标是他身后的门。他几乎想都没想就抓住了Torres滚烫的胳膊，一脚踹上了门就把他往房间回拖，“你发着烧这是要去哪？”  
回应他的却是Torres招呼在他肩膀上的一记重拳，他疼的倒吸了口凉气，手上的力道也随之松了松，这个时候对方已经不由分说地抬起脚，眼看着就要踢到他的膝盖，他连忙往旁边一闪，巧妙地避让开之后反手一拧，直接把对方摔到地上。  
好吧，他承认，他并不想这样，但是现在金发青年这个拼命的状况还能让他怎样？尤其是刚才那一脚——Ramos不由得皱了皱眉，那一脚至少能让他在床上躺上两三个月。  
他低头看着被自己压制在地上的Torres，后者正闭着眼睛喘着粗气，显然刚才那一下摔得不轻，不过好在他身下的地毯不算薄。  
“放开我。”Torres终于开口，目光冷冷地盯着Ramos的眼睛，全然不顾在对方压制之下手腕的疼痛，“我要你放开我！”  
“你这个样子能上哪去？”他反问道，连带着掐着对方胳膊的手也攥紧了。  
“这与你无关。”  
“与我无关？！”烦躁的情绪陡然而起，Ramos的声音骤然高了八度，他握住了Torres的手腕，硬生生地将对方的双手的反剪在背后，目光锐利地逼近对方的脸，“要不是我，你他妈的现在已经半死不活地躺在别人的床上了，”他继续你他妈的还说与我无关？”  
Torres却似乎放弃了继续与他扯皮，直接一个干脆的头槌呼应了过去，随后转身一带，手中的枕巾直接勒住了他的脖子，窒息和晕眩交杂袭来。Ramos被忍不住一阵咳嗽，可完全吸不进气，整个身子随之僵硬地一抖一抖。  
他伸出手按上对方的膝盖，很清楚只要反手一扭就能造成多大的伤害，可终究还是停住了动作。又是一阵短暂的相持，Torres的浑身都在发抖，可就是执拗地不肯放松丝毫的力度。他感觉额头的血管涨得突突直跳，视野里也逐渐出现了模糊的光点。然而这时，脖子上的力度却骤然松开了。  
空气大量涌入肺中，模糊的光点消散成散点状的黑暗。Ramos跪在原地，撕心裂肺地咳嗽了两声，然而趁着这个机会Torres已经站起来摇摇晃晃走向门口。几乎想都没想，他直接弹起来扑了过去，从身后抱住Torres把他带向地面。  
“当啷”一声，门随着彼此拳脚相加的两个人撞开在墙上，客厅的陈设映入眼帘，然而更引人注目的则是愣在原地的两个人——  
Cristiano和Kaka就站在离门不远的地方，目瞪口呆地看着胶着在一起的他们，显然是早已被打斗的声音吸引了过来。  
“Sergio？”Kaka看着他箍在Torres要上的双手，迟疑着开口。  
“我们走，Kaka。”趁着这个发愣的机会Torres挣开了Ramos的钳制，摇摇晃晃向前走了两步，扶着墙喘着气。  
“可你至少应该先休息一下......”Kaka面色担忧的说，却听到对方语气焦躁地开口：  
“现在！”  
Kaka于是求救似的望向Ramos，看着对方面色铁青的脸，迟疑着开口，“我会照顾......”  
话音未落就见Ramos抓起放在柜子上的车钥匙丢了过去，“想走就赶紧走。”他看着Torres面无表情地说道，顺便直接把房门给打开了，“下次别喝那么多。”他咳嗽了一阵，看着被Kaka搀扶着走出房间的身影，继续冷冷地说道：“裸死在别人的床上可没有人替你收尸。”  
回应他的只有房门关闭的响声。Ramos疲惫地走到沙发旁，让自己以一个“大”字的形态瘫在沙发上，抬眼瞄了瞄对面始终看热闹的Cristiano，懒散地挑了挑手指，“喂，给我倒杯水。”  
“看起来你们认识？”Cristiano一脸好整以暇，“不过似乎相处得并不十分愉快。”  
这话听起来根本就不像是疑问而更像是确认——原本从上次任务的时候他就已经注意到了这些。  
Ramos干脆没有理会Cristiano的前半句，伸手接过后者递来的水，长舒一口气，“岂止是不愉快，伟大的狙击手Torres先生简直是想要了我的命。”  
“不过你们究竟是怎么一回事？”Cristiano拉过凳子做到Ramos身边，一脸的兴致盎然。  
“我们认识，曾经是搭档，然后他忽然不辞而别，现在我们很不愉快，就这些。”  
“就这些？”  
Ramos翻了个白眼，“不然还能怎样。”  
Cristiano于是笑了出来，“好吧，既然你不愿说，”他伸手给自己倒了杯水，端起来碰了碰Ramos手里的杯子，“那我祝你好运。”  
“得了吧。”Ramos终于垮下脸色叹了口气，“我觉得至少三五年之内，这情况是无解的，倒是你——”他抬起头，笑得意味深长，“祝你好运。”  
“我？”Cristiano有些诧异，“这跟我有什么关系？”  
“你也许并没有意识到这些，”Ramos伸了个懒腰，把手背到脑后，眼睛却避开了Cristiano的目光，“但你现在......美好得简直让人嫉妒。”说到这里他又笑了出来，摆摆手，从沙发上起身，“好了，不谈这个了，早上起来的时候Marcelo给我打了个电话，说你关机，他可能找你有些事情。”男人回过头，“貌似是‘舞男’的计划要有些调整了。”  
Cristiano的脸色开始阴晴不定，“我可不希望这个Pique先生又要来些什么特殊癖好。”  
“不过要担心的可能不是你，”Ramos眨眨眼，“Marcelo说这事儿跟Kaka有关。”

“我……很抱歉。”  
热水在杯中震动出音调逐渐上扬的声响，氤氲的热气在杯口跳动。端着杯子的人在听到这话时愣了一愣，不过只一小会儿就弄明白了这话的来由。  
“这没什么的，Fernando，”Kaka走到床边，把水递给头上敷着毛巾的Torres，“每个人心里总有一件碰不得的事。”  
“还有昨晚......”  
Kaka笑着打断了对方的话，“如果换做是我，你也会这么做的，不是吗？”  
看到Torres终于释怀地点点头，Kaka松了口气，转移了话题，“不过，你真的打算把这些一直压在心里？”他看着Torres缓慢地吞下药片，伸手试了试他的颈间的温度，面色担忧，“我不知道过去发生过什么，但我知道这样下去你迟早会垮掉。”Kaka顿了顿，坐到床边，轻声说：“其实如果你不介意……你可以和我说一些。”  
Torres愣愣地看着Kaka，咬了咬嘴唇，“我们之间......没什么好说的。”他重重地吸了一口气，努力让自己笑了出来，“如果非要说些什么......那么大概，我可以告诉你一件事——”他闭着眼睛靠在了身后的枕头上，声音沙哑：  
“我们是......恋人。”  
然后他就看见Kaka近乎震惊的表情，Torres温和地笑了笑，“听起来难以接受，是么？”  
Kaka摇了摇头，“只是我从没有想到过这些......我得向你承认，这些日子里我的确猜测过你面对Sergio的时候为何会如此百感交集，”他顿了顿，“我想到过兄弟、战友、搭档，想到过你们经历过托付生命的事，也想过你们之间是否经历过背叛，可怎么都没想清楚为何你们会以这样复杂的情绪相对......”说到这里Kaka笑了笑，表情带上了一丝恍然，“这样说来，我倒也可以理解你和Sergio之间的种种了。”  
Tottes点了点头，望向Kaka，“认识他那年我只有十六岁，在格斗训练课上，我看见他一个人干脆利落地解决了七八个对手，而那时的我还因为体能的原因被安排做蹲起跳台阶，”他勾了勾嘴角，“于是两天之后的射击训练场上，我酝酿了好久之后，鼓起勇气扛着半个人高的步枪跑到他面前，作了个楞得不行的自我介绍，”他摇摇头，露出一个无奈却又忍俊不禁的表情，“我本来是想让他能在以后的训练里教教我，谁知道我刚说出我叫什么名字，他直接就傻了。”  
Kaka抿着嘴笑了，看着金发青年逐渐变得温暖的神情，“是个美好的开头。”  
“谁说不是呢，”Torres舒展着手脚把身体陷入身后柔软的靠垫里，眼神放空地盯着天花板，“可大概美好的，也只有这些。”他叹了口气，目光重新聚集到Kaka人身上，眉毛又一次紧锁在一起，谈论的话题随之戛然而止，“Kaka，我累了。”  
“我知道。”Kaka柔声说，“你是该好好休息一下了，也许睡了一觉之后一切都会变好了呢？”  
“但愿。”Torres扬了扬眉，嘴角扯出一丝苦笑。  
“我就在外面，给你做些吃的，想要什么尽管叫我。”Kaka伸手指了指Torres床头的手机，“不想喊的话就给我打电话。”  
看到Torres点点头，Kaka轻轻关上卧室的门，走到客厅里，刚一坐下就听到手机震动的声响，他多少有些奇怪。  
Kaka拿起手机，看了一眼号码之后才意识到是Cristiano打来的，一长串的未接来电显示着男人在这段时间里一直在试图与他取得联系，而这明显不是Cristiano一贯的作风。他皱了皱眉，想着也许又有了什么重要的事，有些忐忑地接起电话。  
“喂。”他这样说着，脸上的表情随着对方的话而变得惊讶，然后倒吸了口凉气。  
“没可能，Cristiano，”Kaka咬牙切齿，“你想都别想！”  
“这可不是我想怎样就怎样的事。”男人的语速不疾不徐，“是从Marcelo的最新消息分析得来的结论。”  
男人的语气波澜不惊，然而听到下句话的时候Kaka简直想要把手机摔在地上——  
“我们，角色互换。”

**********************************

“凭什么？！”  
房门咣的一声磕在墙上，一阵急匆匆的脚步，待房间里的Cristiano把电视声音关小的时候，Kaka已经站在了客厅中央，居高临下地瞪着沙发上懒洋洋的他，一脸质问的神情。  
半小时前，面前的这个凶巴巴的黑发青年还打算在Torres家里用电话问个清楚，而懒得跟对方扯皮的他直接用一句“你看到了就知道了”噎了回去便不再赘述。  
无奈之下的Kaka也只好把Torres暂时托付给二人的一位共同好友，然后开车直奔住处。  
当突如其来碰上有备而来，双方的优势与弱势高下立判。Cristiano把双手交叠在脑后，抬起头看着面前的Kaka，惬意地眯了眯眼，对方那副气急败坏样子一时间让他心情大好。  
“我们认为，你更适合。”他无可奈何地叹了口气，脸上的表情上甚至还挂上了几分同情的意味，而早已从对方眼底看透所有幸灾乐祸的Kaka几乎在同一时间就炸了毛。  
“是‘你们’认为，还是你自己认为？”黑发青年反唇相讥，“Ronaldo先生——”他这样称呼道，语调微微上扬，显然已经开始有些生气了，“我可不希望这个决定成为任务失败的导火索。”  
“真好，我也一样。”Cristiano笑了笑，伸了个懒腰站起来，“可这次的决定全部基于事实。”他抓起沙发上的平板电脑丢了过去，“Marcelo的资料，你自己看。”  
屏幕上是一个年轻男孩的照片，厚厚的黑发整齐地扣在前额，眉眼深邃，鼻梁挺拔——好吧，这不是重点，重点是这个男孩正看着镜头露出一个干净温暖的微笑，一双黑色的眼睛清澈得仿佛夜色中泛着星光的海水。  
这笑容美好得让Kaka都微微怔愣起来，他看着Cristiano，“Pique先生喜欢他?”  
Cristiano点点头，“Cesc——能查到的就是这个名字，Babyface舞男，编号为4号，一年前因为意外事故身亡，从此Pique先生开始疯狂留恋各种夜店麻痹神经，选择的男孩都是这种类型。”  
“那跟我又有什么关系？”Kaka皱了皱眉头，“他的眉眼明明跟你长得更像。”  
“你觉得我能在三天之内由内而外脱胎换骨，变成那副......”  
Cristiano顿了顿，努力地搜索了一下大脑中的词库，随即有些迟疑地说道——  
“……毛茸茸的样子？”  
“…… ”  
Kaka干张着嘴瞪着气定神闲的Cristiano，一时间竟觉得无言以对。  
他不得不承认，若以那个Cesc的各项指标作为Pique先生选择标准，自己显然比Cristiano更加适合——  
上帝，他简直无法想象眼前这个戴着耳钉、抹着发胶、并且有着麦色肌肤的男人，戴上有着蓬松刘海的厚重假发、露出一副纯良无害的的表情、并刻意隐藏起丰富的床上经验、摆出生涩的姿势的时候，会给他人带来一种怎样的视觉污染。  
想至此他的嘴角不由得抽了一抽，原本反驳的台词汇聚成一种强大的无力感涌上心头，而这个细微的表情迅速被对方捕捉了过去。  
“喏，我也没有办法。”Cristiano努了努嘴，那张可恨的脸简直就在殷勤地呼唤着Kaka的拳头——但后者只能死命地咬咬牙，一副憋气的样子让此前几日一直吃瘪的Cristiano感觉到实在是大快人心。  
然后他就看见Kaka深吸了一口气，几乎是从牙缝里挤出来一句话：“就按你说的做。”  
完胜。  
是扬眉吐气还是神清气爽，这些似乎都无法贴切地Cristiano此时此刻真实的心理活动，男人长长地舒了口气，一脸惬意地仰靠在沙发上，然后听得Kaka继续问道：“所以，要我怎么做？”  
“……怎么做？”Cristiano重复着对方的话，感觉这个问题实在是问得莫名其妙，他半笑不笑地看着Kaka，语气里忽然多了几分调侃和讥讽的意味，“如果你真的想要和Pique先生一夜缠绵，只要不耽误任务进程，我都不……”  
最后一个字还没有说完，就见Kaka捡起地上的一只拖鞋抡了过来，Cristiano躲闪不及，眼睁睁那只拖鞋就不偏不倚地砸在脸上，男人气得跳起来叫道，“喂！干嘛打我！”  
“你活该。”Kaka握紧了手里的另一只拖鞋，恼羞成怒地就要继续甩，“谁让你出言不逊？”  
“我出言不逊？！”Cristiano表情扭曲，“任务都已经很清楚了，该做什么你又不是不知道——”他踉踉跄跄躲开另一只鞋的攻击，“明明是你自己明知故问提起了这件事，现在倒反成了我出言不逊了？”  
这话刚一说完，他忽然感觉似乎什么地方有些不对，于是神色诡异地开口：  
“……你别告诉我你从没做过那些事？”  
看到对方肯定地摇了摇头后，他的语调骤然升高了八度，“女人也没有？！”  
“我并不赞同婚前的性行为。”Kaka的语气一丝不苟。  
然后他就看见Cristiano瞬间崩溃。  
“……六年，”良久，Cristiano缓慢而无力地吐出两个单词，“那个叫Shevenchko的跟我说你工作了六年，就算是执行任务也总有可能碰上类似的——你怎么可能对这种事情一无所知?”  
“那一类任务都是Pippo的，Andriy从不让我接触这些。”  
“......P什么？”  
“算了，说了你也不认识。”Kaka不以为然地撇了撇嘴，把话题引了回来，“其实对于那些我并非一无所知，只是我知道的多半用不上——你知道，在真正进行到那一步之前Pique先生就应该已经被搞定了，所以......”他顿了顿，Cristiano竟出人意料地看到他的耳尖有点红，“我想知道在那之前，具体应该做些什么才能看起来轻车熟路，让Pique先生对我的身份不生疑。”  
“……你问我？”  
“倒也不是，”Kaka抿了抿嘴，表情一本正经，“只是前些天我收拾房间的时候翻到了一些光盘......如果你不介意的话我觉得你可以借我看下，我想我会知道怎么做。”  
这种严肃认真讨要情趣光盘的事情简直闻所未闻——Cristiano直接目瞪口呆地点了点头，全然忘记了要再讽刺对方两句的念头，一片凌乱中他听见Kaka开口：  
“当然，你若是能言传身教我更会喜闻乐见。”黑发青年露出个戏谑的神情，“只可惜前几次你带女人回来的时候我正巧都不在。”他故作遗憾地摊了摊手，看起来对于自己反噎回去且让对方无言以对的这句话相当满意，眉毛微微上扬，“我还要回去照顾Fernando，先走了。”  
说罢，他转身，却听见身后的人脚步向前挪了一挪。  
“等一下。”  
Cristiano的声音突兀地响起。  
Kaka回头，未及开口就见对方已经走了过来，不由分说地一把扯开了他衬衫的领口。  
“你干什.......”  
炽热的温度顺着Cristiano扣他颈侧的手上袭来，而那种温暖到微痒的感觉像是电极一端，在接触的瞬间让他浑身上下像是被电流通过，脑海里轰然一声。  
男人的脸缓慢地靠近，过分贴近的距离让Kaka可以清楚地看到他皮肤的纹路，和随着他痞痞地一笑时牵动起的左颊上的那颗小痣。  
Kaka下意识地后退一步，却忘记了自己已经迫近墙角。面前的人在他快要撞到墙壁的之前伸出手，温暖地护在了他的脑后，小麦色的肌肤随之贴紧了他的胸膛。  
炽热的温度随着裸露的皮肤烙在他的身上，心脏疯狂撞击着肋骨，让他呼吸急促。  
Kaka慌乱地抬起头，迎面便是Cristiano的脸，然后他就看见男人地勾了勾嘴角，露出了个邪魅的笑容。  
“谁说没有女人就不能言传身教了？”  
危险而暧昧的气息——他不知道为何脑海中竟跳出这样的字眼，惊慌失措地想向旁边挪动，却发现身体已经被Cristiano借着墙壁的角度巧妙地压制在原处，根本动弹不得。眼前的面容随着他们距离的拉近而变得逐渐失焦，Cristiano慢慢靠近他的脸，还未贴及就已然让他感受到从那小麦色的皮肤辐散开来的温度。  
男人的头微微偏了偏，忽而抬起了眼，径直对上他的目光，在这幽暗逼仄的角落里Kaka看不到其它，充斥整个视野的仅剩下那双微微闪烁的褐色眼眸，意味不明的目光竟让他不由得有些晕眩。  
然而他根本来不及反应这一切究竟代表着什么——下一秒，他感觉到有什么温暖而柔软的东西贴住了自己的嘴唇。  
一个......吻？！  
Kaka的双眼骤然睁大，整个人都被这突如其来的状况惊骇到彻底傻掉。Cristiano并没有吮吸或者用舌尖勾开他唇齿的意愿，只是安静地贴着他的嘴唇，温暖而潮湿的呼吸不知不觉中悄然缠绕在彼此之间，微痒的感觉，像是春天漂浮而过的柳絮。  
那种难以名状的微痒顺着鼻翼悄然滋长，渐渐遍及全身，Kaka感觉自己的手臂上瞬间细细密密地起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，连带着身体也微微战栗起来。  
然后他就感到对方似乎松开了在他手腕上的钳制，宽阔的臂膀拥上他的脊背，手指掀开他衬衫的下摆。  
理智骤然回到大脑之中，Kaka惊惶地扯开那只贴在自己背上的手，同时用尽全身力气猛然推开面前的人。  
“停、停下！”  
他踉踉跄跄地向旁边挪了几步，喘着粗气，脸色因羞愤交加而变得通红，双手胡乱地扣着胸前的扣子，磕磕绊绊地朝对方吼道：“你......你这是闹哪样！”  
暧昧气息烟消云散，Cristiano抱着双臂站在对面，半笑不笑，“怎么，”他凑近了一步，一脸无辜，“不是言传身教么？”  
“……”Kaka被噎得说不出话，干瞪着眼愣了半天才咬牙切齿地挤出两个字：“无耻。”  
Cristiano却不以为然地摊了摊手，莫名其妙地转移了话题，“你见过Irina吗？”  
这话明知故问。Kaka点了点头，然后就看见Cristiano勾着嘴角笑了。  
“所以，你觉得我会对你感兴趣？”  
“……”  
原来重点在这。被摆了一道的Kaka再次无言以对，眼睛闪烁着避开Cristiano笑意越来越深的目光。然后他咬咬牙，猛地抬起头，恶狠狠地说道：  
“跟你这种行事诡异的人搭档真是三生有幸。”  
“幸会，我也一样。”Cristiano不依不饶地回敬道，“——还有，”他笑了笑，“其实我觉得你根本不需要什么情趣光盘，你整个人的状态就很好，”男人露出个玩味的神情，继续重复道，“很好，什么都不用做。”  
房门声惊天动地，根本不愿继续说话的Kaka直接夺门而出。  
空气里残留的微淡的香水味，Cristiano独自停留在原地，伸手碰了碰到自己的嘴唇。  
他没有说谎，那感觉真的很不错——尤其是在他看到对方那双漂亮的黑眼睛里一闪而过的惊愕与仓皇时，竟然意外地有了一种未曾体会过的感觉——原本简简单单的恶作剧陡然生出了暧昧的气息，心尖像是有羽毛轻柔地撩动。  
他回到沙发上，掏出手机给Ramos打了个电话。  
“晚上不如一起出去喝点酒，我请客。”  
听着对方的疑惑，他笑了出来。  
“因为我觉得你那些话......说得真不错。”


	8. Lounge Lizard（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting a lovely boy face to face      
> I may strive to avert my eyes--  
> I may succeed  
> but must at once glance back.

“你看起来脸色很差。”Torres有些担忧地望着对面的Kaka，而后者正心不在焉地用叉子磨着面前的一块面包，对他的话毫无反应。  
Torres皱了皱眉，试探性地又叫了一句：“......Kaka？”  
“……？！”被叫到的人猛地转向声音的方向，表情茫然。  
Torres叹了口气，“发生什么事了？怎么从回来开始就这么魂不守舍的？”  
Kaka摇摇头，“没什么。”他倒掉先前被自己磨在盘子里的面包屑，望向Torres，岔开了话题，“怎么样，你感觉好些了吗？”  
“睡了一觉之后就好多了。”Torres温和地笑了笑，“其实只是昨天晚上吹了些风，问题不大。”，他看着始终不在状态的Kaka，迟疑了一下，终究还是开了口，“我醒的时候看到是Lucas在外面，他和我说你因为工作出去了”，他顿了顿，“那个叫Cristiano的男人又招惹你了？”  
“……也不算。”Kaka忽然不知该如何回答，几小时前来自嘴唇上的触感在思绪回靠在那个场景的瞬间重新滋长，让人感到诡异的微痒隔着时空延续，连同那一瞬间之前他看到的、在幽暗角落里，那双充满危险却又似乎带着致命般的魔力、让人根本无法移开视线的眼睛——凡此种种，又一次缠绕成让人理不清头绪的一团，胡乱地塞进他的大脑，让他有些崩溃地开始伸手揉起自己的头发，最后却只挤出几个字——看似是合情合理的问题核心，实际却与他的崩溃毫无关联——  
“他打算跟我交换任务。”  
“也就是说，你去当什么舞男，而他却能成为与会客人，大大方方地坐在会场里？”Torres瞪大了眼睛，旋即却又笑了出来，“所以你担心这个？”他笑着拍了拍Kaka的肩膀，“这有什么的？我多陪你去几趟酒吧好了——我向你保证，绝对不会再出现昨天的事。”金发青年摇摇头，一脸忍俊不禁，“但我不得不说......我实在很期待你的表现。”  
“别说了……”Kaka把头埋到了臂弯，闷哼着挤出一句话，“你的Olalla什么时候回来？”  
“大概还得一个多星期。”  
“收留我吧，Fernando。”Kaka猛地抬起头，乱翘的头发随着他的动作不安分地颤了两颤，再软趴趴地躺倒在的头顶，“在我能把Cristiano吊起来揍一顿之前，我实在是不想再见到那个家伙——”  
他咬牙切齿：“一！次！也！不！”  
“放轻松点，Kaka，这真没什么大不了的。”Torres大笑着伸手理了理Kaka额前的碎发，说出了让后者彻底地趴在桌子上、无论如何也不肯再抬起头面对人生的一句话——  
“况且，就算他再讨厌，可你总得有见到他的一天。”

总有见到的一天——而这一天很快如期而至。  
Cristiano坐在椅子上，抬手看了一眼手表，时间是20:07。  
他刚吃过一顿晚饭，中规中矩的法餐，除了鹅肝酱实在有点腻以外，其他食物的味道很是不错——当然，更重要的是，一起吃饭的人也同样秀色可餐。  
面前身材高挑的女孩微微挑了挑眉，Cristiano很快意识到约会的时候看手表实在是一个失礼的行为，于是他笑了笑，解释道，“一起去酒吧坐坐？我听说二十分钟后会有一场不错的演出。”  
“当然。”女孩抿嘴笑了笑，“可我得回去换套衣服——”她指指身上的长裙，“你知道，穿着这些实在有些过于拘谨。”  
“我在那里等你。”Cristiano指了指靠近角落的一个圆桌，“一会儿见。”  
实在是个美妙的夜晚，在修改了身份识别系统之后，Cristiano乔装扮作来自Lisbon的客商，顺利进入了会场。  
晚宴中自然也少不了艳遇——这对他来说从来都是顺理成章的事，而他正巧也需要一个身份正常的女伴来掩饰一下自己。  
女孩是葡萄牙一家地产商的女儿，来这儿参加闺蜜的生日派对。这等见不得太阳的交易自是不可能明目张胆地向社会昭告自己的目的，Pique利用表妹的生日聚起一些人，用这些不知情者来掩人耳目当然再好不过，而Cristiano正混在其间。  
于是，在这个欢闹的晚上，一切都按照Pique计划发展着，缓慢而有序——Cristiano不由感叹，如果不是有任务要完成，和这女孩互相交换美好的一夜的确是一件可遇不可求的事。  
“喂，Avrio先生，怎么样？”耳机里传来Ramos懒洋洋的声音，顺带竟然还打了个呵欠，Cristiano差点笑了出来——长久沉闷的监控实在是件无聊的事，更何况之前伴随晚宴的音乐又实在是过分轻柔了，可不管多安静，电话另一边的男人总不至于夸张成这幅模样。  
“一切正常。”他装模作样地抹抹嘴，然后掏出手机装作打电话，“打起点精神，Sergio，你昨晚又做什么好事去了？”  
“帮你的Kaka搞了副Pique的人皮面具以备不时之需，一夜没睡。”耳机另一端的男人叹了口气，“好事真是都被你占全了，等任务结束我和Kaka可要好好宰你一顿。”  
“没问题。”Cristiano笑笑，看着不远处那个向自己走来的身影，“我的女伴来了。”  
“我和Marcelo在监控里帮你看着对方人员的流动情况，时机成熟你立刻前往地下二层，房间位置不变，文件就在里面。”  
Cristiano没有答话，揣起手机看着款款走来的女孩，后者伸出纤细的手臂挽上他的胳膊。  
“走吧。”他冲着女孩露出一个邪魅的笑容。  
一场绝妙的演出，即将开始。

不算宽敞的房间，明亮的灯光，音乐隔着墙壁传来，旋律听得并不分明，但强烈的节奏却一簇一簇鼓荡在地板上，格外清晰。  
Kaka微微皱起了眉头，不满地扯了扯身上的衣服——一件机车风格的短外套，刺棱棱的金属扣子冒在衣襟，随着他手上的动作哗啦哗啦地作响。  
“怎么了？”坐在对面的女孩咬了咬嘴唇，停下了正捏着粉底刷在Kaka脸上着扫来扫去的手，有些不安，“我把什么东西弄到你的眼睛里了吗？”  
“没有，”Kaka回答，温柔地眨了眨眼，“你一直都很好。”  
女孩的脸微微红了红，“你皮肤真好，”她看着Kaka的眼睛，却又忽然叹了口气，问，“你是Pique先生叫来的那个俱乐部的人？”  
Kaka点了点头，然后看着女孩拿起的眼线笔，不由得退了一退，“我想......我不需要这个。”  
“这怎么行？”女孩不由得愣了愣，“你们一起出场的节目......”她瞄了一眼Kaka的外套，确认了一下后者出现在的会是个节奏感强烈且惹火的热舞，继续说道，“你总得和你同台的舞伴风格保持一致。”  
“不会有什么问题。”Kaka微微一笑，目光诚恳，“相信我。”  
“时间差不多了，Darcy，你的Ryan怎么样了？”不远处传来一个男人的声音，Kaka愣了一愣，然后意识到被催促的正是现在名叫“Ryan Leite”的自己，他于是对着有些迟疑的女孩点了点头。  
“化妆已经基本结束了。”女孩对喊话的人答道，飞快地用刷子在Kaka的鼻翼和眼窝轻微地打上一层阴影。  
“谢谢。”Kaka冲女孩露出一个感激的笑容，时间仓促由不得说太多，他加快了脚步，趁着灯光暗下来的间隙走上舞台。  
一声骤然乍起的旋律，舞台上的灯光豁然一亮——  
七个身体修长的男孩背对着观众站在舞台上，随着音乐节奏起舞。台下开始打起了呼哨，连同始终和女伴聊天的Cristiano也不得不被这越来越大的欢呼声打断了谈话。  
他低头看了一眼名册，跳过几个不认识的名字之后，目光锁定在那个Ryan Leite的名字上。  
那是Kaka。  
一阵异样的感觉——目光触及这名字的瞬间他并没有太多的想法，然而当思绪将这名字与Kaka挂上关联时，Cristiano竟感觉到心里恍惚之间一抖，像是有什么东西在上面轻柔地挠一下。  
耳边的呼声愈演愈烈，而身边的女伴也早已忘掉了谈话进行到哪里，随着人群一同欢呼起来，Cristiano不由得好奇地抬起头，望向舞台的方向。  
台上的男孩正随着音乐的节奏次第转身，虽然脸上是风格各异的妆容，但相貌与身材却全都无可挑剔。  
不错的开头——Cristiano微微点了点头，虽然他还没有看到Kaka，但他已经很确信现在的这个节目会成为整个夜晚的高潮。  
又是一个男孩转身，低头，然后眨着眼睛望向全场，微微翘了一翘嘴角，露出带着点俏皮的微笑，斜画向下的眼线把他的眼睛衬托出几分茫然却无辜的味道。Cristiano不得不承认，这些在舞男圈子中混迹多年的男孩早已深谙如装扮才能恰到好处地修饰自己，更知道如何让自己的目光更加摄人心魄。  
他们的气质——冷峻、傲然、挑逗、魅惑，甚至清纯，那些从目光和神情中相伴而生的元素无不带着说不出的诱惑力，每一次的转身都引得台下一阵爆炸似的尖叫。  
这些人只要站在这里便如同缔造出一个神奇的磁场，牢牢地吸引住了整个大厅的目光。  
只剩下最后一个了。  
Cristiano看着依然背对着自己的第七个人，不由得踮起了脚。  
他知道那是谁，从目光第一次扫过舞台上的七个人的身体开始，他便已然确定。  
Cristiano微微吸了口气，屏住了呼吸。  
他看着那人缓缓举起双手，动作有些生涩地让手臂在空中构成一个不算漂亮的弧线，臀部向左向右摆了两下，然后缓缓转身——  
周围的空气似乎微微停滞，人们收起了欢呼，随后——  
嘘声铺天盖地，在看清那人面孔的同时Cristiano差点脚下不稳。  
Ryan Leite先生的脸上，正挂着一副大到夸张的墨镜。

有没有人告诉他，那个站在台上的蘑菇想要做什么？！  
看着已经响起的音乐和台上热舞的几个人，Cristiano差点想把手里的杯子摔出去。  
这简直不能再荒谬一些——虽然他事先预想过Kaka的各种造型，但他从没有担心那只蘑菇会不惹眼，对方光是那张漂亮到人神共愤的面孔就足够让人尖叫了。  
可他做梦也没有想过现在这样——Kaka竟然会穿着一身风格完全拧巴的机车风的短外套，带着基本遮住半张脸的大墨镜站在台上。  
虽然，他可以承认，对方剩下的鼻子和嘴长得也很不错，他也知道这世上会有在舞台上用墨镜扮酷的超级明星或带着面纱故作神秘的遮脸舞娘，可在现在这寻欢作乐的地方，有谁会在乎一个动作毫不性感撩人的舞男长成什么样子？  
更何况其他的人——Cristiano看了一眼那些动作熟练流畅，身型颀长完美的男人，再瞥了一眼那个正努力跟上节奏的Kaka，真想现在就冲上去把那家伙给拽下来。  
“那个家伙......难道是个盲人？”身边的女伴有些迟疑地问了句，Cristiano一时间竟觉得无言以对，在看到对方那奇怪的造型的瞬间他脑海里就已经闪过这样的念头，更不用说其他人怎么想了。不过好在现场的欢呼让女孩很快就忘掉了先前这个奇怪的插曲，继续投入在这片狂欢之中。  
好吧，在彻底搞清楚状况之前，他总得做些什么。  
“不如一起跳个舞？”  
Cristiano这样说道，努力压制台上那家伙带来的火气，让自己露出一个带着挑逗意味的笑容，现在他需要一个接近Kaka和观测现场的机会，而领着这女孩进入舞池无疑是最好的选择。对方自是欣然应允，于是Cristiano拉着她的手，一路向前。  
“Cristiano，这到底是什么状况！”耳机里Ramos的声音传来，后者显然是已经从监控录像里看出了一些端倪，隔着周围震耳欲聋的音乐，Cristiano听得并不清晰，但对方惊讶得快要掉下巴的语气已经足够让他确定对方说的就是Kaka这回事。  
Cristiano没法做出回应，因为他该死的也被现在这种状况搞得一头雾水。照这样一个势头发展下去，他们的计划除了泡汤以外基本不会有第二种结果。  
他的手滑过女孩的腰间，对方则轻微地扣住了他的指尖作为回应，Cristiano看着那女孩高傲地扬着头，脊背帖在自己身前，胯部缓慢而柔美地扭动着，他确信找到了一个能够与自己相匹配的舞伴。他于是微微一笑，牵起女孩的手，带动着对方的身体随着音乐的节奏旋转，后仰，很快这对身材出众、配合默契的舞伴就赢得了周围人的掌声。人们自觉让出一块空地，Cristiano的舞步四处逡巡，借着身体下蹲与旋转的机会，他的目光飞速扫过整个大厅，很快就将出入口、报警器、摄像头、消防水袋的位置尽收眼底。  
现在可以制定一个Plan B了。  
“我需要一个爆炸装置。”  
他的嘴角微微动了动，在这过分喧闹的环境里没人能够听到他说的究竟是什么，但紧贴着身体的通话设备却敏锐地捕捉了他的每一个字句，完整地传递到会场之外。  
“你疯了！”对面是Marcelo的声音，不过很快就被另一个声音打断。  
“事情容不得考虑太多，我们先去准备，总归不是坏事。”是Ramos。  
Cristiano没有继续答话，抬头望了一眼舞台上的Kaka，后者正和与他同台的男孩一样，摆动着胯部，背靠着台上的一根钢管缓缓下蹲。他微微蹙了蹙眉，这种重金属的音乐和服饰以及撩人的舞姿根本就不适合Kaka。再过十分钟，全部的演出即将结束，在这最后一个节目之后会有一段时间间隙供所有的男孩下台换装，然后舞男们开始分散在舞池之中任人挑选，狂欢至深夜再由挑选者选择是否需要进一步的For one nignt。  
从他的评价来看，起码到现在，他看不出Kaka究竟会有哪些能够脱颖而出的东西。虽然长久的舞蹈已经让他的动作流畅了许多，过大的墨镜与金属质感的短衣勉强也算搭配；虽然转身瞬间人们落了空的期待已经随着时间的推移，被现在的表演冲淡了大半——  
但一切终究只是中规中矩，毫无突破可言。  
Cristiano明白，虽然他也相信自己的搭档能在表演剩下的两分钟里也许会做出什么惊天动地的事，但他同样不得不做好接受最糟糕的结果的准备。  
Cristiano领着自己的舞伴走上舞池中心的一个台阶，借着高处更好的视野，他的目光开始在场内搜寻，很短的时间内，他就锁定了Pique的位置，也从熙熙攘攘的人群中看到了对方安全人员的配置——只要花点心思，找出那些需要在任何时候都保持十二分警惕的人根本不是难事。  
“Cristiano，”是Ramos的声音，“一切都准备好了。”  
Cristiano转身抱起自己的女伴，一个完美的托举，女孩灵巧地翻身跳下高台。  
“地图上这个房间的F点。”借着这个无人的间隙他随着音乐做了几个漂亮的动作，下面又是一阵雀跃的欢呼，趁着喧闹他继续说道，“尽量混到那里，如果实在无法进入我会在C区东侧的出口和你接应。”  
一阵剧烈的鼓声，音乐结束，舞台上灯光暗了下来，台下的喝彩伴着台上细细碎碎的脚步声交杂这响起，舞台上的男孩纷纷退场。  
演出结束。  
Cristiano兀自叹了口气，无可奈何地望向之前观测过的位置。  
“Plan B，正式启动。”  
他用手掩着嘴装作咳嗽，走下高台，和那个漂亮的女孩做了个吻别。  
“我的朋友找我有些事情。”他这样解释道，女孩的眼中并没有太多的失落，先前的表现已经让她夺尽了旁人的眼球，想要再寻一个伴侣绝非难事。  
“谢谢你。”她这样说道，“真是一个美好的夜晚。”  
“但愿如此。”  
Cristiano笑笑，俯下身子又一次拥抱了一下那个女孩，转身走向与Ramos约定的地点。  
突然——  
人群中开始有了轻微的骚动。  
先是短暂的讶异，然后是轻微的吸气，最后开始隐隐泛起一片哗然。  
Cristiano回过头，转向目光的聚焦方向。  
舞台四周一片黑暗，只有一盏聚光灯高悬在中央，一个身穿白色衬衫的男人站在一片雪白的光里，微微闭着双眼。  
四下渐渐变成一片沉寂，舞台中央的人睫毛低垂，表情恬淡，那种恬淡像是落在湖面上的一片羽毛，缓慢地舒展开卷曲的绒须，飘飘荡荡，融化在一片静谧里。  
那人忽然翘了翘嘴角，露出一个腆然的微笑，然后慢慢睁开了眼——  
一片惊叹。  
Cristiano不知道该如何形容那双未加任何粉饰的、黑色的眼睛——是纯粹、澄澈还是其他？  
他只觉得这些话实在过于具象和苍白，没有办法让他形容这种隔着空气依然传递而出的、能够让他心跳骤然一滞的力量。一片纷纷乱乱的吸气声中他只觉得所有人与他一样，被击倒在这种动人心魄的感觉之间，除了呼吸以外找不到用能语言描述的分毫。  
Cristiano惊讶地张大了嘴，他不知道那个人为什么能在现在这个时候带给他如此之大的震撼——明明还是那副身体、还是那张脸、还是那双黑色的眼睛。  
他的脚步停在原地，理智地说，他应该立即通知Ramos情况有变，可他偏偏张着嘴巴，手扶着耳机，却说不出任何的话。  
没错，出现在舞台之上的，就是几分钟前还让他失望透顶的Kaka。  
而现在，一切似乎又要重新安排了。

依然静谧。人们屏息凝神，目不转睛地盯着站在舞台上的人，看着他修长的手指在衣服的一侧轻微地动了动，然后缓缓抬起了手，一段旋律悠扬而旖旎地在空气中荡漾开来。  
竟是小提琴。  
他的手贴在自己颈间，随着身体的摆动缓慢地向着身体两侧摩挲，一纵一纵的的长短音似是粘连着彼此在他的周围倾泻而出，在他修长而白皙的指尖上流淌，悠扬地在空气中氤氲出轻快又慵懒的气息。  
Cristiano认得那首曲子，德沃夏克的幽默曲，小提琴的演绎带着特有的柔媚，饱满的音色如同歌者的吟哦。乐句的尾音被弓弦拉成一道棉花糖，拖着悠长、悠长地细丝，滑过他的唇角鼻尖，飘飘荡荡。  
很甜。却又不是初见时奶油般的甜腻。Cristiano看着台上的Kaka，雪白的聚光灯从正从他的头顶倾泻而下。他微微昂着头，嘴角挂着似是而非的笑，隐去焦点的目光飘散在高远的空中，忽而盘旋在他的头顶，旋即又转向远方，不经意似的，慵懒而高傲。空气里里像是被注入了微淡的酒，他伸手将它们搅拌开来，融进在人们的血液，再在他们的眼中点染上三两分迷醉，像是神话中魅惑众生的Narcisscus。  
Cristiano叫了一杯Baileys，轻抿了一口，平日里他不喜欢这个味道，但现在他却任由这浓郁的奶香混杂着Wiskey的透冽萦绕在唇齿之间，好像在品味着眼前让人微醺的空气。  
琴声忽而转入一段低沉的小调，带着岁月变迁的沧桑与静美，他看着Kaka逐渐隐去了脸上的笑容，牙齿轻咬住嘴角，修长的手指忽而扯住衬衫的衣领。  
他觉得自己的呼吸在下意识地停住。  
手指的停留只是短促的一瞬，时间却如同在这一瞬间静止。微微的迟疑，他看着Kaka豁然而开的衣领，和白皙的脖颈下隐约可见精致的锁骨——但那副身体却并不清瘦，匀实的肌肉带着暖洋洋的白色，随着他缓慢地下蹲收紧又舒展。肌肉之间的沟壑显了又隐，像是被风吹皱又抚平的湖面。  
他的脑海中忽然飘出了一首诗——  
Meeting a lovely boy face to face      
I may strive to avert my eyes--  
I may succeed  
but must at once glance back.  
他根本无法移开自己的视线，也许周围的人也是如此。四下一直是默契的静谧着，只有乐曲反复的旋律又一次在一纵一纵地空气冲悠扬地揉捻开来。  
重新雀跃而起的旋律渐入尾声，Kaka张开的衣领只停留在胸口，再也没有向下的探寻。他又一次微微扬起下巴，目光始终俯视着一切，睥睨而温柔——像是Narcisscus对着水面欣赏自己的倒影，却没有那少年的痴恋与骄矜，他的眼神柔软得像是白缎子一样的月光。  
提琴最后一枚音符随着他落下的手臂逐渐消散在空中，灯光渐暗。  
人们长久地静默。  
“天啊，他是天使，是魔鬼，还是精灵？”一个女人的声音突兀地响起，人群中开始泛起一阵唏嘘嗟叹。  
忽然——  
灯光又亮。  
那个男人又一次站在台上，短短的一瞬，他的目光凝聚在一点，微微停滞，带着说不出的意味，像是引诱，却又似乎带着不可进犯的高贵。  
灯光又一次熄灭。像是有什么东西解除了魔咒，人群中开始爆发出不可抑制的尖叫，但舞台上的男人却再也没有出现过。  
节奏感强烈的电音响起，换好装扮的舞男们悉数登场，又是肢体扭动的狂欢。  
中间三分钟那短暂的间隙，犹如一梦。  
Cristiano暗自捏紧了拳头，倏尔又松开。  
“Ramos，计划照常。”  
他对着呼叫装置不露声色地说道，心里却像是有什么东西直愣愣地戳在那里，无法言说的一阵焦躁。  
他知道Kaka的目光看向哪里，不论是从计划的预判还是后来的观测，这都可以确定。  
毋庸置疑，那是Pique的位置。


	9. A Mission with You (上)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “或者，我们换一种更直接的说法——”  
> 男人的声音里收敛了笑意，冰冷的声音让Cristiano的心飞速地下沉：  
> “是谁派你来的？”

Chapter four    A Mission With You 

Kaka站在昏暗的灯光下，看着面前的男人缓缓扯开他的衬衫，目光平静地打量着他。  
他想，那本应该是一双能够动人的眼睛，它不是灰蓝色，而是一种近乎纯粹的湛蓝，他确信那双眼睛在温柔的时候会让人沦陷其间，但显然那双眼睛的主人似乎并不愿意把这柔情分到他的身上——也许从那个名叫Cesc的舞男从这世上离开的时候，这双眼睛里的温柔便也随之埋葬了到了坟墓深处。  
是的，他之于Pique来说，不过是一名普通的舞男，他没必要希望后者能够在他身上留下怎样的痴恋——只要能面前这个蓝眼睛的男人能对他打起三两分兴趣，就已经足够他完成任务了。  
“你叫什么名字？”站在身前的男人忽然出声问道。  
“Ryan，”Kaka轻声回答，“Ryan Leite. ”  
男人看着Kaka动作优雅地冲他点了点头，不由得笑了笑，“你觉得，我为什么要挑你过来？”  
尾音被缓慢地拖成一个上扬的语调，这句话便顿时多了几分暧昧而挑逗的味道。  
Kaka看着Pique向前靠近了一步。  
男人的个子很高，当他靠近时，Kaka面前的光线便消失在他身体投下的阴影里，一种说不出的压迫感顺着那双蓝眼睛的目光，自上而下落到他的身上。  
Kaka偏着脑袋打量着对面的人，嘴角勾起一丝意味不明的微笑。  
“也许，是因为你觉得我长得好看？”他把手按到Pique的胸口，漂亮的黑眼睛在昏暗的灯光下微微闪烁，“又或许，你觉得我让你想起哪位故人？”  
Pique哑然失笑。他与Cesc的秘密似乎早已成为这个圈子人尽皆知的事，想借此机会凑近他的人也不在少数——比如今晚那个眼角微微下垂的大眼睛男孩，如果没有后来的这一出，现在抱在他怀里的也许就是那个人。  
不过明着说出这些的，倒是闻所未闻。  
“然而你并不像他。”他说。  
“然而你还是选择了我。”Kaka反问道。  
有点意思。  
Pique眯起了眼睛，伸手扯开Kaka的外套，把它们丢到一边，他缓慢解开Kaka胸前的扣子，却见那只白皙而修长的手忽然握住了他的手腕。  
“别着急，先生。”那个魅惑众生的舞男冲着他露出一个带着挑逗意味的微笑，“在正餐开始之前，难道你不想先来点沙拉么？”

“咚——”  
Cristiano在从通风孔下到密室外侧的走廊时，不巧撞了一下头。  
那力度可真不小，疼痛让脑子一阵发蒙，有那么一瞬间他甚至觉得眼前飘起了雪花点。  
他想，等任务结束之后，他也许需要配一副眼镜。  
十分钟前，Ramos从监控中看到了守卫的换班，借着这个间隙他迅速下到指定位置——没错，从通风口出来主要是为了躲过对方的监控，而不是他该死的想试试自己的目测是否依然精准，顺便再撞一下头玩。  
“再过三分钟，我会切掉走廊东侧的电源，吸引守卫向着那个方向走去，你趁着这个机会前往密室，你大概需要搞定三个家伙，不过我觉得这对你来说易如反掌。”  
“的确。”  
Cristiano笑了笑，敏捷地爬到走廊的地面，踩着监控的死角隐藏了起来。  
“密钥已经发给了你，开门不是问题。总之一切照常，祝你好运。”耳机对面的人说至此忽然顿了一顿，随后调侃地说道，“对了，Cristinao，需要我切掉那面的现场直播吗？”  
“不用。”Cristiano露出了一丝玩味的微笑，虽然没人看得见但这却让他的心情变得十分不错，他压低了声音，缓缓答道，“我觉得那实在很棒。”

无——耻。  
微型耳机里，那个男人的声音缓慢而清晰地传来，Kaka气的咬住了牙，却又不敢在脸上做出丝毫的表示。  
他该死的、还要在这逢场作戏。  
他的麻醉针做成钢笔的样子别在外套的口袋里——不过就在几分钟前，它随着外套被Pique先生的手飞了出去，软塌塌地铺在沙发上面。Kaka瞄了一眼衣服与自己的距离，只觉得欲哭无泪。  
不过好在，他还留了个Plan B，他的袖扣上也藏着一个针头，里面的药剂虽然不够让对方昏睡上一天，不过好歹也能维持一段时间供他再补上一针。  
当然，还有更好的，Plan C，他的“餐前沙拉”。  
Kaka斜靠在床上，领口半敞至胸前。他晃动着手里的高脚杯，暗红色的酒随之在杯壁上挂上斑驳的印记。他端起酒杯，轻抿一口，嘴唇立刻被染成诱人的暗红色。他歪着头对着面前的男人微微一笑，眼睛里像是蒙上一层迷离的雾。  
他把高脚杯递给面前的男人。  
“要不要尝尝？”  
蓝眼睛男人欣然接过酒杯，“荣幸之至。”  
Kaka看着他端起酒杯，喝了一口。当那个杯子再次被放到桌上时，里面的液体已经少了大半。  
他不由得松了口气。  
没错，开启瓶塞并倒酒的时候他背对着Pique，如此完美的时机，他怎能不牢牢抓住放点佐料进去？  
至于他抿的那一口——那也仅仅是抿，酒水完完全全沾在他的嘴唇上。  
Kaka开始盘算如何搪塞过药效发作的时间，但未及他做出下一步的打算，男人就已经慢慢地靠了过来，毫无征兆地、托起他的下巴吻了下去。  
他霸道地撬开Kaka的唇齿，横冲直撞。  
伴随而来的是浓郁酒味。  
在舌尖接触到那带着体温的液体时Kaka的脑子里简直是轰然一声，他拼了命地控制着自己不要下咽，但对方压倒性的姿势根本由不得他反抗。  
借着居高临下的优势，那口红酒被尽数渡到Kaka的口中。  
这做法简直让他崩溃！  
Kaka闭上了眼睛，睫毛微微颤动，他没法克制自己不从眼睛里透出慌乱。他拼命地想着对策，随后一个让他更加崩溃的想法涌上心头。  
大概，只能这样了。  
他用舌头抵住上颚，勉强隔开口中的酒，做了一个吞咽的动作，希望借此能够打消对方的猜忌。然后搂住Pique的身体，更主动地回应起对方的吻来。借着主动进攻的趋势他终于渐渐坐了起来——上帝保佑，还好他谈过女朋友。  
红酒在两人唇齿间交缠，终于借着彼此呼吸的机会撒掉大半。  
Kaka他缓慢脱掉Pique的上衣，环上后者的脖颈。他前胸的衣扣被解开一半，裸露的雪白色肌肤直接贴到了对方身上，心跳声交杂成一片。他的手从Pique的腰间抚上脊背，后者也在做着同样的事，渐渐地，Kaka听到对方的声音变得粗重了起来。  
他的左手渐渐靠近右手，借着环绕对方脖颈的机会他缓慢解开自己的袖扣。  
就在这时，他感觉Pique忽然停下了动作。  
Kaka的心脏猛然一紧。  
Pique的手向外推了推他，他们原本交错在一起的头逐渐分离。Kaka疑惑抬起头，男人的蓝眼睛正带着三两分微醺意味。  
残存的酒让Pique一阵呛咳，Kaka已经没心情去关心对方究竟是真的不小心呛到还是根本不想咽下这半口，他全部的精力都放到了自己的袖扣上。  
Pique伸手托起他的脸，向着一侧抚去，Kaka的头顺势偏向一边，修长而雪白的脖颈暴露在大敞的领口之外。  
“你的餐前沙拉真棒，宝贝，不过我们是不是应该开始进入正餐了？”  
他听见Pique低沉而沙哑的声音，然后就感觉自己又一次被一股力量反扑到床上。Kaka看着对方低垂着眼帘，把头埋进他的颈窝，金色的短发蹭在他的下颌。有些刺痛，却又带着痒痒的感觉。  
随后就是些微的湿热。Kaka猜想对方正用舌尖舔着他的皮肤，与此同时他感受到从脖颈开始自上而下的一阵颤栗。  
“你果然是甜的。”  
男人低哑的声音伴随着呼出的热气喷在Kaka的右耳，但与此同时，Kaka的耳朵里却传来一阵更大的声响——  
“嘭——”  
“啊——”  
一声疼到呲牙咧嘴的叫嚷，伴随着一句F字开头的低声叫骂，不用猜也知道那是Cristiano。男人这会儿不知道是又中了什么招，不过从声音来看也许是被人招呼了一拳——而且绝对是结结实实、如假包换的一记重拳。  
这总算给他这个危机四伏的任务添上了点令人愉快的色彩，Kaka的嘴角抽动了一下，差点笑出了声，不过好在他的表情并不在Pique的视野里，也好在那个微型耳机放置在他的耳道深处，声音在外面微不可闻。  
打斗的声音时断时续，不过从Ramos在那副气定神闲的样子来看也许不是个问题。那个等在不远处一辆车里的男人已经无聊到开始扯开一包薯片嚼了起来，咔嚓咔嚓的声音磨得Kaka心里一阵痒。  
为了转移注意力他开始更积极地回应Pique，然后就感觉到后者的头正顺着颈间逡巡而上，嘴唇触碰到耳尖，温柔地舔舐，然后用牙齿轻轻地咬住。  
强烈的刺激如同电流般袭来，一种无法言说的感觉从这一点蔓延至全身，Kaka下意识地倒吸了一口气，感觉自己的喉结不可抑制地上下抖动了一下。他努力克制着自己，缓慢地呼出这口气，但伴随着浑身上下的颤栗，那声音更像是一句欢愉之中的低吟。  
然后他就听见耳机里又是噼里啪啦一阵响，风格各异的拳头接踵而来。Kaka猜Cristiano的脑袋估计是要肿成两个大了。不过这回男人没有叫出声，也许是自己都觉得丢脸。  
但先前还能放心大嚼的人终于有些沉不住气了。  
“Cristiano！”Ramos的声音在耳机中响起，“你再这样信不信我给你把信号切了！”

“你切一下……试试！”  
Cristiano踉踉跄跄躲过招呼道脸上的一记摆拳，回身将对方的手臂扭到身后，借着这个肉盾抵住了又一个拳头，再抬腿把那人踹倒在地上。  
倒在地上的人借着空闲的机会拾起报警器，却被Cristiano再一次眼疾手快地踢开。现在他不打算再和对方磨下去了——Cristiano抬起脚踹到地上的人的头上，再一掌劈上眼前肉盾的颈间，成功让后者躺在了最早从这场打斗中晕过去的那个人的身旁。  
总之，他终于彻底地让周围的环境清净了下来。  
他给地上的三人注射了足量的药剂使其保持昏睡，然后动作飞快地把这群人的身体拖到通风口旁监控的死角，转身走向密室的大门。  
指纹和身份识别系统已被Marcelo侵入改动过，Cristiano顺利通过身份验证，进入第二道关卡。  
密码屏暴露在眼前，上面已有既定的字母。Cristiano看了一眼密钥，发现是在维吉尼亚密码的基础上再做了一次栅栏的加密。  
前者按照密钥将字母移位即可，而后者则需要将这些字母拆成四个一组，再重新进行排列组合。总体算法并不难，只是演算步骤稍微麻烦一些。  
Cristiano猜想，密室的主人多半也没料到会有人在这个时候跑到这种地方来，不由得舒了口气。他抬手输入算好的密码，门应声而开。  
房间内只是简单的陈设，保险柜摆在电脑桌的旁边。大概是因为主要的保护措施都安排在房间之外，保险柜并不是复杂的结构。Cristiano很快撬开了柜子，拿到了里面的文件。  
他简单地翻看了一下，上面的内容果然是这次毒品的交易流向，先前被白白多揍了几拳的不爽顿时烟消云散。  
他长舒了口气，从怀里掏出微型扫描仪，将几页纸的内容原原本本地存储之后直接传给另一端的Ramos，很快他就收到了对方的回应。  
“干得漂亮，Cristiano！”耳机对面的人长舒一口气，“这次回来我们又可以好好喝一杯了。”  
Crsitiano不露声色地笑了笑，现在显然还不是庆祝的时候。他迅速翻动了一下文件，抽出签订合同的文书，从口袋里掏出一瓶药水洒在上面。  
虽然这对对方构不成多大威胁——销毁之后对方再去复制另一份是相当件容易的事，不过给对方制造点小麻烦他还是乐在其中的。  
Cristiano看着那张纸逐渐化为灰烬，把剩下文件复位，关上保险柜，站起身，手放在门把手上，手腕发力——  
门却是不动。  
Cristiano有些诧异地看着眼前纹丝不动的门，密码屏的光线依然亮着，他上下摸索了一圈门的边缘，未见卡住的异物，门板与门框严丝合缝。  
他试着用手指扣了一下门。  
从声音判断，门外并没有重物阻碍，显然不是物理性的问题。  
Cristiano的眉毛渐渐拧了起来。  
他想，也许是出门需要多一道认证。他试着在键盘上输入先前的密码，屏幕显示出Fail的字样。  
他去掉栅栏的加密，只输入第一层的维吉尼亚密码，或是不做维吉尼亚加密，只做栅栏切割，最后干脆直接输入原始字母。  
但面前的显示屏始终执拗地保持着Fail的字样。  
他渐渐意识到事态的严重性。  
“这个门在离开房间时有没有认证？”Cristiano问道。  
“没有。”Ramos语气笃定地回答。  
“该死的，我这边可能是出了状况。”  
耳机对面又是一阵沉默，片刻，Ramos低沉的声音传来：  
“Cristiano，我看见一层的安保人员正在集合。”  
耳机里的男人深深吸了一口气，剩下的半句话与Cristiano的预感重合，近乎确切的语气让他感觉头上像是挨了一记闷棍——  
“我想，我们可能暴露了。”  
随后他听见Ramos对着身边的Marcelo吩咐道，“赶快把线索发回总部，叫他们立即派人去截获那批毒品，越快越好。”  
Cristiano不可抑制地感觉胸口一阵闷。弄开大门不是件难事，他的口袋里揣着腐蚀金属的烈性药剂，涂抹在门缝上就可以强行突破。但伴随而来的必然是对方警报装置的触发。  
他需要让Ramos切断电压供应，让报警器断电。但突如其来的断电同样会吸引对方的维修人员大批涌入，发现他的身份并且报警不过是时间早晚的分别。  
而更重要的是，作为身份不算可靠的外来人员，房间内的Kaka也会因他的做法而受到安全上的威胁。  
Cristiano打算首先通知Kaka，告诉后者情况有变，立刻终止行动，找机会撤离，再寻找合适的时机让自己脱身。但刚冒出这个念头他便突然发觉，行动另一端的Kaka不知从什么时候开始，也陷入一阵持久的沉默。  
起先他以为是Ramos切掉了信号，然而仅过了片刻，Pique的声音忽就透过耳机传来，似笑非笑的语气：  
“Ryan Leite先生，这是什么？”  
Cristiano觉得这话有些反常，但未及他判断出这反常究竟只是情趣使然还是对方真发现了什么端倪，Pique便再度开口：  
“或者，我们换一种更直接的说法——”  
男人的声音里收敛了笑意，冰冷的声音让Cristiano的心飞速地下沉：  
“是谁派你来的？”


	10. A Mission with You (中)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但就在此时，他忽然听到又一声枪响，管道再一次震动起来。  
> 声音比起先前已经弱了一些，Cristiano猜测那是他听力受损的缘故。  
> 然后他就觉得有什么东西擦着他的裤脚而过，小腿一阵锐利的疼痛。  
> 一阵不祥的预感涌上心头。

Kaka咬着嘴唇，不可抑制地感受到全身发冷。  
他勉强转了转头，瞟了一眼自己被Pique死死抓住的手腕，以及手上那只还未来得及扎到对方身上的袖扣，无法不让自己的思路向着最坏的结果推衍下去。  
没有人能单单从一个解袖扣的动作里看出什么端倪。面前的人眼中的寒意、还有几分钟前耳机里传来Cristiano被困的对话，都在无声地告诉着他一个事实——  
他暴露了。  
Kaka看着Pique压低了身子，他就仰面躺在后者的身下。而这时他才发觉自己根本就是被对方技巧性地压制着——他的膝盖无法屈伸，腰部以上唯一可以活动的手腕则被对方牢牢地攥在手里，根本动弹不得  
“那么，Ryan先生，你是现在和我说些什么，还是等人来全了再一点一点交代？”Pique上下打量着他，“只是如果当着所有人的面审判你，宝贝，我可没法保证你会受到怎样的招待。”  
男人露出一丝惋惜的微笑，然后开始温柔而细碎地吻起Kaka的面颊，像是在拂拭一件昂贵的艺术品。他的吻自额头而下，滑过鼻尖落到唇角，最后他把头微微抬了抬，视线聚焦在Kaka的脸上，目光却忽而冰冷得如同砭骨的海水。  
“可惜了这一副美好的皮囊。”男人笑了出来，厚厚的嘴唇在络腮胡中扯出一个夸张的倒三角，“接下来的几个小时里，他们也许会打断你的腿，弄折你的胳膊，如果你继续这么不听话的话，他们也许还会把你的肉一刀一刀地划开，往里面塞点东西，再或者一个不小心弄断了你的脖子——总之，只要你想继续下去。”他看着Kaka眼中逐渐聚集起恐惧，忽而压低了声音，“不过，有一点你可以放心，”  
Pique缓缓凑了过来，Kaka下意识地后仰，但身下就是床板，这点躲避根本就是徒劳。  
“我不会让他们在你的脸上先动刀子。”他看着Kaka茫然无措的表情，忽然大声笑了出来，“这么好看的一张脸，我想，换做任何人都会渴望见到它发出浪叫的样子。  
然后他就感觉到越发惊恐的Kaka在他的身体下开始奋力挣扎，他于是直接把对方的双手反扭过来，压在身下，一只手捏住Kaka的下巴，把它抬了起来。  
“你逃不出去的，宝贝，不会有人来救你，这周围都是我的人，”他看着喘着粗气的Kaka，后者正拼命地别过脸去，企图逃脱他指尖的钳制。  
Pique加重了手上的力道，然后满意地看到Kaka眉毛因疼痛而皱成一团。男人笑了笑，忽然松开了手，转而扯掉Kaka领口上的扣子。  
“我知道在大多数情况下，这里都装着你们与外界联系的话筒，”男人拿起那枚纽扣轻轻晃动了两下，又对着灯光照了照，随后把它直接丢到了窗外，“或许还装着氰化钾？”他摇摇头，“你们这群人在扛不住审讯的时候，总会用更快捷的办法让自己走得愉快些，不过很遗憾，你没这个机会了。”他看着Kaka越发绝望的双眼，露出会心的一笑。  
“你是个聪明人，Ryan，这不是个非黑即白的世道，为谁卖命不一样？你以为你背后组织者们的双手上就没沾过别人的血吗——想想你曾经做过的任务，你有没有杀过不想杀的人？有没有用欺骗辜负别人的信任？你做的那些事，和我有什么区别吗？  
Kaka咬住了嘴唇，倔强地与面前的男人对视，但最终，那双黑眼睛黯淡了下来  
Pique忽然放缓了语气，“听着，”他说，湛蓝的眼睛里忽而蒙上了一层让人无法抗拒的温柔，一瞬间Kaka甚至觉得那双眼睛里的目光真挚而诚恳，“我知道这也许会让你面对良心上的谴责，但我其实并不需要你做出什么过分伤天害理的事，你只要告诉我你们下一步的计划是什么就可以。”  
男人收敛了笑容，“我向你保证，我不会伤害别人的性命。我只是个商人，与普通人的区别仅仅在于卖的东西有点不同而已，而抓住你也仅仅是为了挽回那批货的损失。”  
他看着Kaka，后者的眼神正仓皇地躲避着他的目光。  
“现在没人会知道我们在这间房间里发生过什么，你对我说的话我不会透出去分毫，我甚至会帮你伪造一个虎口脱险的假象——”Pique顿了顿，“对了，我忘了说，还有你的朋友。“  
几个字脱口而出的瞬间他感到Kaka的身体忽然僵住。  
Pique注视着Kaka，感觉自己随后说的每一个字都有可能成为压垮对方心理防线的最后一根稻草。  
“有人因你而被困，但我不希望他因你而死。”  
他向后退了退，目光中的温柔随着距离的拉开消散在空气中。他不愿去再看Kaka的眼睛，没有什么比那双漂亮的黑眼睛中的绝望更让人感到刺痛的目光。  
“所以，Ryan先生，”他居高临下地望着Kaka，“赶在我的人到来之前，我需要你尽快做出一个抉择——是现在和我说些什么然后我放你走，还是等着我的人拿枪指着你的头再把你绑起来，我们一起度过美妙的一夜？”  
Kaka深吸了一口气，颓然闭上了双眼。  
“我选择现在。”他说，声音微弱得仿佛被人抽干了全部的力气。

“情况怎么样？”  
“门的反锁最初应该是因为是警报系统自动触发的应急装置——你知道，Kaka的身份暴露了。而他们一旦发觉了异常，又怎可能不派人过来保证密室的安全？”  
话音未落，耳机里忽然“呲啦”一声，紊乱的电信号之后一声忙音，Cristiano扶着耳机，感觉自己的心脏像是被什么东西紧紧攥住，连呼吸都变得困难。  
“Sergio，”他试探地问了一句，“你还好吗？”  
“……那是Kaka，”耳机对面是Ramos疲惫的声音，“他失联了。”  
在这话传入耳机的瞬间，Cristiano不可抑制地感觉到一阵窒息，强烈的压抑感在空气中挤压着他，一瞬间让他甚至觉得像是沉入冰冷的湖底。  
他努力地甩了甩头，强迫自己冷静下来，大略扫了一眼周边的情况，然后听见Ramos开口：  
“好在Kaka的定位装置没有被发现，我还能找到的到他，”Ramos的声音顿了顿，“他是个能力足够出众的人，他会知道该怎么应对。”  
Cristiano没有回应Ramos的话，那些乱七八糟的情绪根本让他不知如何说起。他兀自叹了口气，“Ramos，切断电源。”  
耳机另一端的声音微微迟疑，“对方的人已经在路上了，你确定你出得去？”  
“可这总好过被人瓮中捉鳖。”Cristiano苦笑，“如果运气足够好，我也许还能去帮帮Kaka。”  
Ramos无声地笑了出来。没有什么比现在这个状况更加糟糕了——行动的二人一个被人控制，另一个被困在这里，而更可怕的是对方已经察觉了他们的行动并且准备妥当，后续的手段不知还会有哪些。  
眼下他们谁也拿不出一个更好的对策，除了死马当做活马医还能怎样，又何况这方案好歹也能争取到一丝主动权。  
“从现在开始，十秒钟的准备时间。”Cristiano听见耳机里的Ramos轻微地咳嗽了一声，随后，沉稳而清晰地说道，“十秒之后整个地下二层会断电，而他们的人很可能在两分钟内到达你现在的位置。你需要做的，就是在这两分钟之内打开大门。这样才有可能做好强行突围的准备。”  
Cristiano微微点了点头，虽然没人看得到但这却让他安心一些。  
“明白。”他说。  
“我会尽可能给他们制造一些麻烦，接下来的时间你与Marcelo联系，好运。”  
信号随即切换。Cristiano开始迅速查看大门的状况，好在之前他已经把它观察了个大概，没多久就找到了门板薄弱的部分。  
一声电火花的嗤响，忽然之间整个房间一片黑暗。Cristiano很快就明白Marcelo已经切断了电源。他从口袋里掏出腐蚀试剂，涂抹到先前观测过的位置上，一股烧灼的气味迅速传来。  
半分钟左右的时间，合页已经开始断裂。Cristiano试着推了推眼前的大门，后退两步，用尽全力飞起一脚，踢开了它。  
一个短廊借着应急灯的光亮呈现在他的眼前。  
他快步向前，很快到达第一道防护门。金属的框架中嵌着一层防弹玻璃。他用手指敲了敲——相当厚重的型号，他不确定自己自己匕首背面的那枚击针是否能有效地穿透它，尤其是那看起来无比结实牢靠的过渡层与防护层。  
“一分钟。”  
Marcelo的声音从耳机里传来，有些焦急的语气，“Cristiano，你进行到哪一步了？”  
“刚打开第一道门，我在考虑怎么对付防弹玻璃，你给我的那枚......”  
“你就不能直接把它卸下来吗？！”Ramos的声音打断了他的话，男人似乎已经来到室外，声音周围一片嘈杂。  
这主意让人茅塞顿开，Cristiano惊讶地笑了出来，“Sergio，回去我请你吃饭。”  
“我觉得你今天脑子格外不够用。”  
“下回你要是想试试自己脑子是否灵光，我可以帮忙抓住你的金发狙击手。”  
Ramos笑着骂了句滚，随后压低了声音：“我快要混进去了，计划来不及跟你讲太细，总之等会儿有什么大的动静你不要惊讶，怎么做Marcelo会通知你。我尽快与你会合，你脱身之后我们一起去营救Kaka。”  
“明白。”  
Cristiano看着已经摇摇欲坠的门板，后退一步。  
“他们已经下去了。地下二层全部断电，只有电力恢复我才能看到监控，你要当心。”Marcelo的声音随后传来。  
Cristiano踹开第二层大门，响声在空旷的走廊里惊天动地。隐隐约约的脚步声越来越大，他听到手枪上膛的声音，对讲器的呼叫，还有纷纷乱乱的其他。  
他试着抬了抬面前的防弹玻璃——沉重的大家伙，起码要有几十斤。他把它勉强立起来，然后打算向着隐蔽的地方移动——来的时候他记得路线，向左拐不远处有一个潜入墙壁的暗橱，虽然不深，但在黑暗之中还是勉强可以让他躲避一阵，等待合适的时机出击。  
但他很快就意识到这个计划泡汤了。  
Cristiano听到那些纷乱的脚步声停了下来。  
随后——  
一声砰然的枪响，走廊尽头闪过一线火光，子弹径直打入面前的防弹玻璃之中。  
枪声随后铺天盖地地响起，子弹嗖嗖在身边飞过，Cristiano缩着身子躲在防弹玻璃之后，但他很清楚这东西在如此密集的扫射之下不会撑太久。  
他勉强拖着防弹玻璃向着原先预判的方向移动，试图让这个被他撬下来的门板帮他再抵挡一阵对方的攻击。但拖着那个沉重的大家伙，他的脚步格外艰难。  
“电力系统恢复的时间快到了。”Marcelo简短地说，现在谁也不敢再用多余的话让他分神。  
Cristiano弓着身子向左侧继续缓慢移动。  
忽然——  
“唰”的一声，灯光豁然而亮。  
强烈的明暗对比刺得他根本睁不开眼，Cristiano眯起了眼睛，企图用手臂抵挡刺眼的光线。  
“现在那群人在挡眼睛，他们和你一样，也什么都看不到。”是Marcelo的声音，后者显然已经能够看到走廊的监控，“趁着这机会你尽可能循着原路返回，那边守卫薄弱。”  
Cristiano一把推开面前的玻璃，那个大家伙在铺着软毯的地面上发出一声倒地的闷响，看不清状况的人们开始循声把目标转移到那块玻璃之上。Cristiano敏捷地在地上滚了两圈，闪身进入另一条狭长的走廊。  
他用尽全力地向着来时的通风口奔跑，几十米的距离，只需几秒钟——但这个“几秒”对于追来的人也同样适用。  
“他们马上就要拐过来了。”  
Cristiano明白这意味着什么，如果追兵拐过来，那么他必然会暴露在对方的射程范围之内。  
他于是猛然跃起，三步并作两步攀上房梁。然后就听见密集的脚步声向着自己靠近。  
他竭力克制住急促的呼吸，隐蔽着自己，很快，一个人进入了他的视野。  
“他不见了。”一个低沉的声音。  
“这么短的时间内他不可能逃走，应该就在这附近。”又是一个人，从装扮上来看，也许是小分队的队长。  
剩下的人随后赶到，大概有十几个，站在那个队长的周围，向着四周张望。  
“也许就在前面？那里有个通风口。”一个人提议。  
队长点了点头，Crsitiano看着他向下和向右比划了两个手势，他知道那是在交代方位。  
他的眼中闪过一丝凛冽的寒意。  
就是现在。  
他双手挂在房梁之上，纵身一跃，身体在空中甩过一个漂亮的弧线，双腿直接踢上前面几个人的后脑，分队顿时哗然四散。  
有人开始拔枪射击，但转瞬之间便被Cristiano踢飞了手中的武器。借着摆动惯性，他像一头扑食的豹子，迅猛地飞越上空，一阵疾风擦着人们脸侧扫过。  
荡至最高点，他突然松开扳着房梁的双手，身体划过一个完美的抛物线，安稳地落在分队的前方。Cristiano劈手夺走一个队员手中的枪，转身对着身后的人射了回去。  
激烈的枪声在走廊中响起，狭窄的走廊中，那些人紧凑的站位如同密密匝匝的活靶子，须臾便倒做一片。  
“密室……支援。”  
那个队长临死前触发了警报开关，刺耳的蜂鸣划破了死亡的沉寂。  
Cristiano捡起两把手枪别在腰间，然后向着来时的路不管不顾地跑了过去。  
还会有人追来，他必须尽快离开。  
他走到了先前隐蔽身体的监控盲点，那三个被他结果的守卫还在这里昏睡。他拖起其中一人，走向通风管道，自己先爬了进去，然后把那人堵在了管道口，并用手铐固定。  
如果再有人来，那个倒霉蛋儿总算是应该能替他抵挡一阵，除非那些追兵根本就不顾自己人的死活。  
“第二批人已经下来了，大约20个。”  
“动作可真快。”Cristiano冷笑一声，攀着管道一路向上。  
管道内部阴暗而湿滑，且根本找不到着力点。Cristiano只能用手臂和脚掌撑这管壁，一纵一纵地向上缓慢移动。一股灰尘的味道充斥其间，让他不由得一阵咳嗽——该死的，来的时候他压根就没打算顺着这个往回走。  
几分钟后，他听到管道侧壁金属碰撞的声音。  
“那些人到你脚下了，Cristiano，你爬到哪里了？”  
“不知道。”他向下瞟了一眼，“大概七八米。”  
手臂隐约开始有些酸痛，不过好在这对他来说算不得什么。Cristiano歇了两秒，然后再度发力，加快了攀爬的动作——再向上五米他就可以看到一个十字交口，拐进去虽然绕些路，但也能让他保存一些体力。  
忽然，“哗啦”一声，管道下端透出了光亮。  
Cristiano心下一紧，他知道那个倒霉蛋已经被同伴拖出了管道，追击自己的人马上就会过来。  
他咬咬牙，没命地向上攀爬，但这时候他已经感觉到下面的光线抖了抖——有人探进来了。  
Cristiano用双腿和一只胳膊稳住身体，拔出腰间的手枪向下射去——  
“砰！”  
管道壁一阵猛烈的震动，枪声在这狭窄密闭的空间中回响，不知比外面要大出要多少倍。Cristiano感觉耳膜疼痛起来，随后就是一阵耳鸣。  
耳机里似乎有什么声音，但他根本听不到，这让他感觉像是与外界失去了联系。但他没法顾及这件事，现在他所能做的唯有尽快爬进那个十字交口，然后借助光线的明暗判断是否有人继续追来。  
赶在第二个人进入管道之前，他终于接近了十字交口。Cristinao攀着上壁一个纵身，他的头与肩进入了横向的管道。他用双臂艰难地向前移动，很快，上半身也完全转了过去。  
但就在此时，他忽然听到又一声枪响，管道再一次震动起来。  
声音比起先前已经弱了一些，Cristiano猜测那是他听力受损的缘故。  
然后他就觉得有什么东西擦着他的裤脚而过，小腿一阵锐利的疼痛。  
一阵不祥的预感涌上心头。  
现在他看不到下面的状况，更不可能回头反击，所能做的唯有拼了命地加快攀爬的动作，让自己的身体脱离对方的视野。  
他弓起一条腿，膝盖终于触碰到横向的管道壁上，然后用力撑着身体完全进入了管道之中。下面又是一阵凌乱的枪响，对方已经不由分说地开始向上射击。小空间击中目标简直易如反掌，有谁会放弃这么好的机会？  
Cristiano蜷在管道深处，看着那些嗖嗖打上天的子弹，不由得有些担忧。他不知道，如果对方就这样孜孜不倦地打下去，整个管道是否会被子弹彻底打穿。他开始迅速思考另一个逃脱的方案，同时下意识地伸手摸了摸先前被打中的小腿。  
触手可及的是一片湿热，他轻微掀起裤腿，又是一阵锐利的疼痛。他蹙了蹙眉，放弃了继续掀开裤脚查看伤口的念头。  
虽然它流着血，但在先前的攀爬过程中他的小腿依然可以使上力气，中枪的瞬间他也没有感到钝痛抑或发麻。这说明子弹只是擦过，并没有伤到他的骨头。  
Cristiano勉强松了口气，调整了一下姿势。先前的枪声忽然停了下来，也许是那人是准备换个弹夹——如此没命的射击，子弹消耗必然快得出奇。  
他不由得发出一声嗤笑，把手探出洞口，对着下面就是一枪。  
又是惊天动地的一声，什么东西嗵然倒地。  
他根本不需要考虑这枪是否会打偏——顶着洞口的不是对方的脑袋就是前胸。  
现在这状况总算可以让人缓上一阵。Cristiano趴在原地休息，不多时便看着管道口再次一亮又一暗。  
他伸出手，不由分说又是一枪。  
“Marcelo，”他终于想起先前自己耳朵的故障，“你把声音调大些，我觉得我的耳朵算是要废了。”  
对面悉悉索索说了些话，但Cristiano根本听不清，他猜Marcelo也许是在询问自己的状况。  
“我的腿受了点小伤，不过不成问题。现在我很安全，做的事跟打地鼠差不多。”  
他看着亮了又暗的洞口，继续补上了一枪。  
此后洞口的光线再也没有了变化，对方终于放弃了这种毫无意义的人员消耗。  
又等待了一阵，确定状况稳定了下来，Cristiano决定继续行动。  
摆在眼前的路线有两条，横向爬行再循着下一个十字交口转而向上，抑或返回原来的路，继续上行。  
他看了一眼原路上密布的弹孔，不由得叹了口气，反身顺着横向的管道攀爬起来。  
耳鸣在这时总算缓和了一些，他开始继续试图与Marcelo联系。  
“所以，你选择横着走了？”Marcelo笑道，“你该庆幸你现在的路线嵌在墙壁里，不然下面的人对着管道开枪你就没命了。”  
“可每次出任务的时候我的运气都好到惊人，不是吗？”Cristiano笑了笑，继续一路向前，横向前进对他来说费不了多大的力气，男人很快就到达了第二个十字接口，前方依然有向前的路，不过他不打算继续这样走下去了。他伸出手卡住纵向管道内壁，双腿用力向上蹬了蹬，让自己的身体悬在了上面，随后继续向上移动起来。  
“对了，你之前在说什么？”  
耳机对面的声音微微一顿，Marcelo有些诧异地问道，“你没听到我刚才告诉你的路线？”  
“什么路线？”  
“你现在在哪儿？”  
“我向着右侧，横向前行了二十米，现在沿着纵向管道向上，大概已经快到地面了。”  
“快回去！”Marcelo的声音骤然大了一倍，“Cristiano！快退回去！”  
Cristiano有些诧异地看了一眼先前自己退出的洞口，他已经上移四五米的距离，再下去可能要费点力气。他刚准备用双腿撑着管壁向下，便忽然感到周围轻微地震动了起来。  
“这他妈什......”  
“轰”的一声，头上传来墙壁碎裂的声音，人们拼命的跑动与尖叫透过墙壁与管道隐隐约约传来，整个空间开始摇晃。  
他开始听见Marcelo大喊，“Sergio，快停下！Cris这面出事了！”  
又是一阵轰响，细碎的墙粉夹杂着碎石块扑簌簌地落下，整个密闭空间看起来随时都会土崩瓦解。  
Cristiano没法反应过来现在具体是个什么状况，唯一确定的便是他也许因为交流不畅而碰到了爆炸，他又一次观察了一眼周围的情况，管道已经开始松动，唯一脱身的办法就是尽可能迅速地回到Marcelo告诉他的位置。他轻轻地松动了一下双腿挤压管道的力量，以期通过滑动的来让自己下降的速度更快些。  
突然，一次剧烈的抖动，管道猛然向下一折。  
这对于滑动向下的Cristiano简直就是致命的一击——他手心一滑，身体立刻失去了平衡，整个人顺势向下跌去！  
两侧的风呼啸而过，一片混乱中他听见Marcelo隐隐约约还在说些什么，但在这么个糟糕的情况之下，他早顾不得分辨和思考了——自由落体带来的生理性心悸让他根本无法呼吸，他努力想挣开，但下降的速度根本就是越来越快。唯一庆幸的，就是他现在还能勉强保持一丝清醒与理智。  
容不得犹豫，他从怀里掏出匕首，又稳又狠地刺向管壁。  
那一瞬间他根本不敢想象外面是怎样的构造——如果管道悬在空中，那么他这一动作的效果无非是在管壁划出一道口子，刀刃翻转、再次失去控制，整个人不可挽回地继续跌落，至于摔残还是直接死掉，全凭上帝的安排。  
然而他却触到了坚硬的东西。  
是墙壁！  
外面就是墙壁，而匕首正如他所愿，整个刀刃全部没入了墙壁，死死地卡住。  
下坠忽然受阻，肩膀与手臂猛然一阵拉扯，连带着的是撕裂一般的疼痛。Cristiano右手握着刀柄，然后发现自己整个身体都悬在了上面，刀刃与墙壁之间卡得并不牢靠，管道上的裂口正随着重力的作用而越来越大，让他整个人都摇摇欲坠。  
尽管如此，他仍然不由得松了口气。  
Cristiano迅速撑开双腿，另外一只手抵住管壁，总算暂时脱离了危险。  
他开始向外拔匕首，然后发觉自己根本就拔不动那东西，他简直没法相信自己能使出这么大的力气。  
“Cris！”Marcelo的声音再度传来，“你现在怎样了！”  
“我刚才差点掉下去，”他气喘吁吁地回答，这时才发觉自己浑身都是冷汗，“不过现在没事了。”  
“我就知道你会没事儿！”里面的人兴奋地嚷道，“Cris，你从来都强大到令人发指！”  
他艰涩地笑了笑，感觉自己已经没有继续闲聊的力气，“所以我接下来该怎么做？”他径直问道。  
“那条横着的管道与你还有多远？”  
“大概六七米。”  
“你尽量回到那个位置，顺着它继续向右，再下一个交叉口上行，Sergio会在那接你。”  
“还要爬？！”Cristiano惊呼一声，“Marcelo，你得知道，我刚才差点死了。”  
“可每次出任务的时候你的运气都好到惊人，不是吗？”对面的人欠揍地笑了，“放心Cris，我看了一眼你那根管道的构造，一时半会儿还塌不了，以及我相信不会再有太多的人来纠缠你了。”  
Cristiano骂了一句交友不慎，不过他自己也清楚现在这个状况不继续向上爬也没有别的办法，他只好叹了口气，继续上行。  
这次的路线的确没有再受到什么阻碍，除了他的腿伤让他的速度慢了不少。顺着Marcelo的路线，他很快来到了指定出口，远远的便见到一双长腿等在那里。Cristinao敲了敲管道，那人探进脸来并伸出一只手，果然是Ramos。  
他被Ramos拖了出来，直接累瘫在地上，周围现场一片混乱。  
Ramos一边帮他上着药，一边向他解释着刚才的事故。  
“所以，你把会场给炸了？”Cristiano仰靠在墙上，大口喘着气，挤出了个艰难的笑容，“可真有你的！”  
“不过是你的Plan B而已。”Ramos男人茶褐色的眼眸里挤出一丝狡黠，“谁让他们那面一直在叫着支援，我也就只好给他们制造了点别的麻烦，省的你被人缠住，”男人摊了摊手，“功劳在你，Cristiano，你之前看的没错，那真是一个绝佳的位置。一个炸弹轰过去，所有人都乱了套，相当一部分的守卫被抽掉去保护贵宾，会场之外的人员补给也无法有及时赶到，追捕你的人手自然不够。”  
“其实如果他们听着我行进的声音，对着管道来上一枪，问题就全都解决了。”Cristiano无可奈何地摇摇头，“我觉得我简直要把好运气给透支干净了。”  
“哪那么容易？”Ramos笑道，“你都不知到当时周围有多大的噪音，根本没人猜得到你躲在什么位置。”  
Cristiano舒了口气，“不说这个了。”他顿了顿，旋即神色又一次变得凝重起来，“Kaka那面怎么样？”  
“没有消息。”Ramos皱着眉摇了摇头，“他的状况比你要复杂得多——虽然Marcelo找到他的定位，但那个房间周围全都是荷枪实弹的人，与外界的联系又被切断，没人知道现在他具体怎样。”  
Cristiano攥紧了拳头。  
“我们得过去看看。”他说。  
Ramos点点头，“总归比让他孤军奋战要好得多。”男人递给他一包东西，“现在他们应该都知道你是什么样子了，你得做点改变。”  
Cristiano点点头，“待我的体力恢复一些，一切准备妥当，我们就开始行动。”


	11. A Mission with You (下)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我们还会再见面的，Mr.Leite.”  
> 他环视了一下车内的所有人，忽然凑近了Kaka的耳朵，声音几乎微不可闻——  
> “Si estás vivo.”

“我希望你不要和我耍什么花样，Ryan先生。”  
Kaka坐在沙发上，双手被反绑在身后。他抬眼看了看居高临下Pique，后者眼中锐利的目光再一次让他产生了不舒服的感觉。  
“我知道的只有这些，先生。”他平静地回答，眼帘微微垂下。  
Pique看到被他压在身下的外套衣角动了一动。  
男人三步并两步走了过来，下一秒Kaka只觉得忽然一阵天旋地转，然后就是来自全身上下的钝痛——他被掀翻在地，头狠狠地磕到了地面上，而掀翻他的人此时正提着他的手腕，死命掰开他的手指。  
“你拿着什么？！”  
愤怒的声音从身后传来，Kaka本就不灵活的手指在对方的拉扯下掰得生疼。他缓缓舒展开手指——掌心空无一物。然后他就感觉对方的动作随之一顿，原本压在他身体下面的西装外套被男人一把扯了出来，转身丢到了窗外。  
“我说过你不要耍什么花样。”Pique的声音不大，但却带着三分淡漠七分威胁，“我与你讲道理、与你合作全都要建立在你乖乖听话的基础上。”他扯着Kaka手腕上的绳结把后者拉了起来，重重地摔回到沙发上，看着对方因痛苦而紧咬的嘴唇微微一笑，“如果不想继续吃点苦头，你知道该怎么做。”  
“我一直都在听你的话。”Kaka的尽量平静地回答，“我已经告诉过你，他们派我来是因为看我在pub里的表演让人惊叹，认为我是最有可能吸引到你目光的人。我的任务只是想方设法弄晕你，然后尽快找到接应的人离开。”  
他抬起头，尽量让自己的目光看起来真挚而诚恳，“我只是一个普通人，不敢惹上太多的是非，卷入这件事只是因为不知道招惹的人是谁——我只是一枚棋子，不知道自己究竟扯进了多少的利益纷争，我只希望你能放过我......”  
回应他的却是Pique狠狠地踹在他腹部上的一脚，剧烈的疼痛让Kaka几乎要把嘴唇咬出血来才能不让自己惨叫出声，他痛苦地蜷起了身子，反胃的感觉阵阵上涌，额头冷汗直冒。  
“你在撒谎，宝贝。”男人看着面色苍白的Kaka冷笑道，“还需要我告诉你我是如何看出你的破绽的吗？”  
Kaka闭着眼睛，疼得全身发抖，根本说不出话。  
“如果你是一个普通的舞男，与他们毫无瓜葛，你不会为一个搭档的死活提心吊胆，除非......”他勾了勾嘴角，露出一个嘲讽的微笑，“除非你们是舞男twins。”  
他看着Kaka依然闭着的双眼，伸手捏住对方的下巴，但Kaka却倔强地别过头去。愤怒轰然而上，Pique一把攥住Kaka额前的头发，生拉硬拽地强迫对方抬起头来。  
“不过很显然，他不是。”Pique听见自己咬牙切齿的声音，“他一个人就干掉了我的一个突击小组，这么强大的能力实在是少见——让我猜猜，他是你们的队长，还是——”  
话音未落，一声巨响划破天际，房间地板轻微地摇晃。Kaka下意识地望向窗口，楼下的大厅里正冒着冲天的火光。与此同时他也察觉到Pique的眼中闪过一丝愕然。  
但那惊愕只持续了短暂的一瞬，男人迅速恢复了先前捉摸不定的笑容。  
他摊了摊手，“很遗憾，你的搭档多半是死了。”  
Kaka缓缓闭上了眼睛，却被来自头皮的猛烈拉扯痛得再一次皱紧了眉毛。  
“别和我兜圈子，Ryan。”Pique压低了声音，一字一顿，“否则你会死得更痛苦。”  
气氛一时陷入沉默。Pique掰着Kaka的脸，后者却始终闭着眼睛，一言不发。Pique听见他呼吸的声音——时断时续，带着压抑的颤抖，在静谧的空气中格外清晰，不知那是因为疼痛还是啜泣。  
“我不知道给我分配任务的人是谁，”良久，Kaka缓慢地回答，“他只在电话里与我联系，每一次的号码都不一样。其他的事情我一无所知。”  
“你是说，电话？”Pique问，“号码是多少？”  
“他们嘱咐我删掉，所以我也不知道号码是什么。”  
“没关系，你的手机可以恢复数据。”  
Kaka抬眼看着Pique：“手机在我的裤袋里，你可以来拿。”  
然后他就看着Pique戒备地向后退了两步，一只横在地板上的皮箱磕了一下他的脚。  
男人微微皱了皱眉，瞟了一眼那个箱子。几小时前，眼前的这个叫Ryan的舞男带着它走入了房间，并对安检人员说那只是情趣用品——事实上他的人用探测设备扫描过，也开箱验过。里面的确是一些所谓角色扮演的装备和电动设备，并且毫无新意可言。  
毫无新意——正如面前的这个人提供的中规中矩的消息，中规中矩到让他怀疑。  
Pique向旁边踢开了那个碍眼箱子，挑起了眉毛。  
“别以为我不知道你在盘算着新的主意。”  
“如果你担心手机上装着什么爆炸的装置，那你大可以把我的手解开，我翻给你看。”  
“我可以叫人来拿。”Pique目光促狭地看着他。  
“但我可不保证你的某些交易，或者你安插的某个人，会随着这一个电话泄露出去。”Kaka毫不避讳地迎上他的目光，“对于我现在的状况而言，哪种方案都一样，一切只在于你的选择。”  
Pique面无表情地看着Kaka，半晌，男人从腰间掏出手枪，向着沙发缓缓地走了过来。  
他把枪口抵在Kaka的头上，低下头，另一只手小心地伸入Kaka的口袋。  
他的左手缓缓掏出了那个黑色的iphone，右手上的枪依然保持着原先的位置。  
“告诉我，你的密码。”  
“0422。”  
男人的眉毛拧了起来，“生日？你的？”  
“随你怎样想。”  
Pique笑了笑，保持着持枪的姿势向后退了两步，缓缓起身。  
忽然——  
眼前银光一闪，一道黑影猛然跃起。  
Pique下意识地后仰，避开来自颈侧的攻击，待他打算扣动扳机的时，手腕上却猛地一阵钝痛，手枪随着枪声脱手而出。一个更加猛烈的力道再次向着他的头颈袭来，他伸手一挡，掌侧劈上对方的手肘，轻微的咔哒声，什么东西从对方的掌心掉了出去。  
这时Pique才看清那个东西——一支伪装成钢笔形状的针头。他迅速意识到，对方正是趁着跟他兜圈子的机会，用它磨开了绳子，并打算把它扎到自己的身上。  
他不禁哑然失笑，之前的交手中，他实在是低估了面前这个看似懦弱而苍白的黑发青年，不论是对方的身手、力量还是心理的承受能力。  
Pique收敛了笑容，决定不再掉以轻心。他迅速起身扑向那支掉落在地上的手枪，Kaka却抢先一步踢飞了它。Pique直接抱住Kaka支撑平衡的左腿就将后者拖倒在地上。而回应他的却是几乎让他失去意识的一击——  
Kaka捡起地上的皮箱对着他的脸抡了过去。  
血腥味顺着鼻腔和口腔蔓延开来，眼前一阵发黑，一瞬间他觉得如果对方拿着那个大家伙对着他多来几下他就可以去见上帝了。不过好在对方根本无心恋战，他听见跌跌撞撞的脚步声——Kaka正提着那个箱子向着门边移动。Pique伸手摸索到头顶桌上的红酒瓶，对着声音的方向就丢了过去。  
锵然一声，瓶子粉碎。  
他知道自己已经打中了对方，不管是身体还是那个倒霉的箱子，反正他听到了跌倒的声音。  
意识渐渐恢复，Pique站起身向着Kaka的方向跑去。而此时后者早已站了起来，摇摇晃晃地走向房间大门。  
然而未等Kaka碰到门的把手，Pique已然从后面扣住了他的肩膀向后带去。Kaka重心不稳直接仰躺在对方的身上，这时他才发现对方箍紧他的的力气大得惊人。他的肩膀被过度后拉，肋骨被对方手臂紧紧挤压着，疼痛与窒息交杂而来。  
Kaka向着一侧迅速滚去，企图甩开对方的钳制，但他的力气根本无法与对方抗衡。未及他侧过身子，对方已经用这个半拖半抱的姿势靠近了墙壁，依托着墙壁的力量缓缓站了起来。  
“我们的游戏结束了，Ryan先生。”他听见Pique带着杀意的声音，然后就感觉手腕被人猛然一击，那只皮箱直接甩到了对面的洗手间里面。  
胸前的禁锢骤然打开——Pique忽然松开一只手，Kaka刚准备反击便觉得对方一把抓住了他的头发，紧接着，以一个让他根本无法反应过来的速度，将他的后脑狠狠地磕到了墙上。  
一阵几乎让他昏死过去的钝痛，然后就是几乎化作空白的意识。一瞬间他觉得声音与画面都在淡出脑海，而自己的身体正不受控制地向下倒去。  
漫无边际的昏沉中，他再一次被人揪住头发抵在墙上，身体被强行拉直，然后的腹部又是一阵剧烈的疼痛，一块足球大小的发力点将这种痛感从中心发散开来，让他感觉整个身体都要被人碾碎。  
他知道那是来自对方膝盖的重击，疼痛几乎让他休克。他下意识地弓起身子，双手护住头。对方的拳打脚踢雨点般铺天盖地而来。  
空气里弥漫着血腥味，Kaka知道那多半是因为自己——他的指尖插入发隙，触手可及的便是大片黏腻的液体，不用想也知道那是什么。疼痛成为黑暗中唯一的知觉，却也在同时唤醒着他的意识。  
 他靠着墙壁，感觉耳畔嗡嗡地响，一阵腥甜用上喉咙，他撕心裂肺地呛咳，几乎要呕出血来。  
他的视线从清晰到模糊，再从模糊变得清晰，最后逐渐聚焦在Pique的脸上。后者此时已经再次提起他的肩膀，缓缓带离了墙壁，企图让他的后脑经受又一次撞击——这无疑会让他失去全部的反抗能力，甚至要了他的命。  
Kaka深吸了一口气，用尽全身的力量，向着对方的膝盖踹了过去。一阵骨头错位的声音，他确信这一脚下去对方就算不是骨折也会脱臼。钳制在肩膀上的力量骤然消散，他听到Pique一声痛呼，整张脸扭曲在一起。  
他一把推开Pique的身体，不顾一切地让自己尽可能地远离后者的攻击范围，然后就感到一阵天旋地转。他摇晃着向前迈了两步，摔倒在洗手间的瓷砖地上。Pique已经站了起来，一瘸一拐地向着他的方向缓慢地移动。  
Kaka迅速转身，一把关上眼前的大门，上好了锁。  
“你逃不出去的，Ryan。”门外是男人狞笑的声音，“楼下都是我的人，你跳出去就算摔不死也会被打成筛子。”  
没有理会那个声音，他靠在门板上剧烈地喘息，一个念头反复地跳入脑海。  
他想到自己站在舞台上时听见Cristiano对着Ramos喋喋不休地部署着的的那些话。  
——真蠢。  
他记得当时自己因情况所迫无法解释，只能趁着背向观众的机会冲着地板甩了一个鄙视的表情。难道那个自大自恋的家伙不懂得什么叫欲扬先抑？  
然而现在他却忽然发觉，那家伙时时保持自大自恋不见得全然是件坏事。起码“不时之需”果然为人所需，而那家伙的确很有自大自恋的资本。  
Kaka脱力地靠在墙上，用手背蹭掉了嘴角的血，笑了出来。  
他看着房门外始终洞悉一切的Pique，越发肯定了自己的猜测——如此懂得权衡利弊的人不可能为了缉捕一个间谍而赌上整个会场谈判对象的性命，更何况自己已经被牢牢地掌控在他的手中。  
他确信Cristiano不会死，爆炸只会是帮助后者脱险的契机。  
一阵刺耳的蜂鸣乍然响起，在房间的四壁上盘旋着回响，是Pique拉响了警铃。  
Kaka艰难地起身，试着活动了一下手脚。他的心跳在这段时间里已经逐渐回归到正常的频率，周身的疼痛与强烈的眩晕也在逐步缓解。在确定轻微的眩晕与挫伤的隐痛不会对他的动作造成太大的影响后，他缓慢走向了地面上的皮箱，蹲在地上，打开了它。  
他听见门外人员的集结声，以及Pique带着恨意的、冷酷的声音。  
“我给过你机会，不过很不幸，你选择了另一条路。”  
Kaka把箱子内的东西一件件拎了出来，全部拆开。  
脚步声渐近，门外的声音还在持续：  
“我现在不想要情报，只想要你死。”  
Kaka换上衬衫，接通电源。  
最后的机会，他将放手一搏。

Cristiano远远地看着被围得里三层外三层的人群，感觉自己的心脏正不可抑制地缩紧。  
强行突破和跳窗逃生，只会让他们成为对方的活靶子。  
请求组织的支援很有可能造成两败俱伤、消耗更加严重的后果。  
在完全不了解情况的前提下，贸然制造爆炸或放火则只会让失去自由行动力、甚至受伤的Kaka很有可能成为第一个牺牲者。  
“情况怎么样？”是Marcelo的声音。  
“我们根本没法靠近他。”Cristiano回答。  
他与Kaka之间隔着只有几十米，中间的屏障却似乎隔着两个世界。  
“也许我们只能再次等待一个合适的机会。”Ramos摇了摇头。  
Cristiano不置可否，但却也不肯移动半步。  
“我理解你的心情，Cris。”Ramos拍了拍Cristiano的肩膀，“但当务之急是，你需要尽快脱身，我们才有可能制定下一步拯救Kaka的计划。”  
见男人依旧阴沉着脸不肯说话，Ramos向后扯了扯他的衣角，“我知道这很难，但......”  
他的话被一阵刺耳的电音打断。  
Ramos被吓了一跳，与此同时做出类似反应的还有Cristiano。骤然响起的那声电信号像是一枚扎在耳膜上的刺，任谁都会被这突兀的声音激得浑身一抖。  
“Marcelo？”Ramos不满地嚷道，“这都什么时候了，你在搞什么名堂？”  
耳机对面却是轻微的抽吸声。  
“不是我。”Marcelo回答。  
“啪”的一声，那声电信号再次突兀地响起，扯出一串细碎的杂音。  
Cristiano和Ramos屏住了呼吸，与此同时连对面的Marcelo也变得沉默下来。三人就这样静默相持，直到Marcelo再度开口：  
“……是Kaka。”  
几乎同时地，Ramos与Cristiano扶住了耳机。  
然后他们就听到了一阵剧烈而仓促的呼吸声。  
“Marcelo，”是Kaka的声音，一如既往的平静而有条不紊，“我需要那个声音。就是Ramos昨晚做好的那个。”  
“明白。”  
“……Cristiano呢？”  
“我在这。”Cristiano回答，努力抑制住自己声音中的情绪，让每个字都给人以安心的力量，“我已经安全脱险，与Ramos汇合，现在就在离你不远的位置。”  
“我需要一条最近的逃生线路，和一辆可以接应我的车。”  
“我会安排好这些。”  
Kaka没有继续回话，耳机对面陷入一阵沉默。只有急促的呼吸声告诉Cristiano，他们依然保持着联系。  
又是一声巨响，门板破碎的声音，然后就是凌乱的脚步声。毫无疑问，对方的人已经踏破Kaka的最后一道防线，这让Cristiano的心又一次悬了起来。

然而他始料未及的是，冒出这感觉的人还有原本胸有成竹的Pique。  
不费吹灰之力，房门骤然大开，武装人员鱼贯而入，几十个黑洞洞的手枪对准了房间内的身影，随时待命。然而在看清房间里的人时，Pique却忽然挥手制止了突击。  
他不可抑制地感到一阵不安——  
一个身材高大的金发男人正背对着自己，安然无恙地站在洗手间的瓷砖地上——显然不是之前与他搏斗的人。  
他不知道眼前的人究竟是谁，自然不敢轻举妄动。  
他示意一个队员上前，后者谨慎地举枪向着那个身影缓慢移动，然而还未等他的队员靠近那个身影，房间里的人便自己转了回来——  
所有人都被惊骇得倒吸了一口冷气，看着眼前的一切说不出任何话。  
同样的发型、同样的服装，甚至于同样的容貌。  
“我才是Pique。”Pique看着那人动了动嘴唇，发出与他同样的、冰冷的声音，然后抬手一指，正是他的方向——  
“他是特工，刚才冒充了我，”  
一瞬间所有持枪瞄准的人都开始犹豫，一些人放下了武器，更有甚者甚至已经开始调转枪口瞄准了他。  
他看到房间内的人向前走了两步，与他相同的蓝眼睛里涌动着凛冽的杀意。  
他听见那人发出的、与自己别无二致的声音。  
“杀了他。”  
简单的两个单词带着不可进犯的威严和不容置疑的笃定。  
武装顷刻瓦解，无人再敢举枪上前。

“Wyne和Casillas已经联系当地警察锁定了那批毒品的位置，现在你们唯一的任务就是尽可能脱身。”Marcelo的声音隔着耳机传来，“从你们的角度观测，Kaka现在怎么样？”  
“勉强还可以维持，但毕竟只是权宜之计。”Ramos回答。  
Marcelo舒了口气，“只要他们不敢开枪，一切都还好说。”  
Cristiano摇摇头，“可这根本拖不了太久。”  
Ramos看了一眼身边眉头紧皱的男人，感觉自己的心情同样沉重。现在他们都很清楚，即使那些人没有和Pique一样强大的判断力，Kaka泄露身份同样是迟早的事——了解的Pique的人能从细致入微的观察中寻出破绽，而不了解的人只需问上几个涉及高层机密的话题，分辨出来谁真谁假简直易如反掌。  
这样想着，他拿出手机上的定位地图看了一会儿，然后问道，“Marcelo，你能把车开到南侧出口吗？”  
“我想没什么问题。”  
Ramos看了一眼Cristiano，后者的眼中同样是肯定的神色，“一会儿我们应该都会向着南侧的出口逃生，你需要做的是尽可能地接近我们的位置。”  
“明白。”  
Marcelo话音刚落，耳机里又是一声嗤响。  
在听到这个声音的同时Cristiano就抬起了头，迅速意识到声音的来源。  
毫无疑问，那是Kaka。  
现在他们所有人都密切关注着他的动向，在他们的通讯系统中，他的声音已被设置为优先接入。  
Cristiano站起身，扶住耳机望向楼顶的房间，低声喊道：“Kaka？”  
没有回答。粗重的喘息伴随着零零碎碎的碰撞声传来，不用想也知道房间里此时已经混战成一团。唯一让他感到宽慰的便是这样的混战可以帮助Kaka保持伪装。其结果就是除了Pique本人，没人敢贸然参与到这场打斗之中。  
Cristiano攥紧了拳头，紧张到不敢发出一丝一毫的声音。即使与Kaka打斗的人只有Pique，也同样足以让他提心吊胆——Kaka受了伤，而且从他们上一轮的沟通中他了解到，伤势并不轻。  
耳机里时断时续的响动一次次撞击着Cristiano的耳膜，而最要命的是他该死的根本分辨不出是谁发出了怎样的声音——Kaka身上的变声的装置让他与Pique的嗓音相差无二，而这种相近则让企图通过声音判断现场状况的Cristiano有了一种近乎崩溃的感觉。  
局势的逆转似乎只在一瞬间。耳机里一阵轻微的寂静，随后便又是一段混乱的响动，Cristiano听到手枪上膛的声音，但却并没有听到枪响。  
他只听到一个冰冷的声音：  
“都不许动，否则我现在就杀了他。”

Kaka扼住了Pique的咽喉，另一只手上的手枪抵住后者的太阳穴，感觉自己的心脏仍然在剧烈地跳动。  
短暂的胜利并没有给他带来任何的宽慰，相反，却是更大的不安。  
先前的对峙让他在看见Pique的瞬间就意识到制造混乱的必要。他与Pique的身高差出不少，就算脚上的那双鞋能让他在总体身高上补齐优势，但从比例上讲依然可以看出破绽。况且面具和皮肤之间的触感必然会有差别——总而言之，他不能给人任何一个仔细观察他抑或接触他的机会。  
这样想着，他在Pique开始走向他的瞬间便装作愤怒的样子与对方扭打在一起，这样的混乱让他们之间更加真假莫辨，以至于他原本面临围攻的困境变成了纯粹的单打独斗。  
一切顺利进行，按照他的计划——他们经历艰难的搏斗，他取得胜利，然后挟持Pique作为人质来换取自己的安全逃脱。第一个环节虽然有些困难，但Pique的腿伤大大提高了他占据上风的可能性。  
然而一切到来得似乎过于顺利。  
在他与Pique的交手过程中后者扯开了他的衣领——这在打斗中是常有的事，然而他却忽然发觉对方的动作有了一瞬间的迟疑。  
他迅速回身，一串连贯流畅的动作将对方反制，然后便看见Pique忽然回过头来看着他，不露声色地吐出一个单词。  
Leite.  
那是他的姓氏。  
他从未想过这能对他构成什么威胁——姓Liete的人全世界不知道要有多少，因此就算他扮作舞男也未曾改掉它。  
Kaka没办法理清头绪。现在的状况根本由不得他仔细考虑对方在背后是否还隐藏着什么其他的计划抑或动机。或者说，就算是有，他也根本不知道该如何应对。  
这样想着他收紧了手臂，打算硬着头皮一路走下去。  
“叫他们放下武器。”他压低了声音对着Pique说道。  
钳制之下的人顺从照办。  
现在谁是真的Pique已经昭然若揭——身在主场的帮派首领不可能通过劫持一名特工来协助自己脱身，那么枪口之下发出号令的人显然就是Pique本人。  
武装人员按照指令把手中的枪械丢到地上，Kaka接着下令让他们用脚踢开，然后以Pique的性命作要挟，要求他们让出一条路。  
“我不会伤害他，只要你们肯乖乖听话。”他环视着周围的人，声音里带着危险的气息，“否则，就算你一枪打穿我的头，死前最后一秒我同样可以扣动扳机。”  
借着对方的那副皮囊Kaka感觉到自己周身都散发着强大的压迫感和威胁，如是，一路畅行无阻。Kaka通知Cristiano与Ramos在指定地点接头，按照后者的提供的线路他很快就找到了接应自己的那辆汽车。  
“现在，让你的人全部后退，丢下武器，双手举过头顶。”  
在确认现场人员已经全部按照自己的指令做好后，Kaka缓缓地靠近了那辆银灰色的面包车，里面的人拉开车门，他扼着Pique的脖子，与后者一同钻了进去。  
“让你的关卡全部放行。”  
Pique警觉地抬起头看了看Kaka，后者却咧开嘴角露出一个人畜无害的微笑，男人皱了皱眉。  
“别对着我笑，”他说，“当你看到和你一样的脸对着自己笑的时候，难道不会感觉很诡异么？”  
“不会。”Kaka扁了扁嘴，冲着Pique露出一个无辜的表情，“难道你没照过镜子？”  
“我觉得你很有趣。”Pique微微勾起了嘴角，环视了一下周围，“他们是你朋友？”  
回应他的却是Cristiano伸过来抵在他头上的第二枚枪管。  
“你最好不要绕圈子，”他听见一个带着威胁意味的声音从前面的座位传来，连带着面前的座椅也晃了两晃，“否则我很确定你刚刚说的那位‘有趣’的先生会立刻变得很无趣。”  
Kaka摊了一下手表示赞同，“我对此感到很抱歉，”他故意叹了口气，扯掉了变声装置，“我们之前实在是经历了太不愉快的事，导致我现在的确没有和你东拉西扯的心情。”  
Pique识趣地举起双手表示投降，然后下令各个关卡放行，汽车一路顺利地驶向南出口，当地警方已有武装人员在此接应，警车把整个出口围得水泄不通。  
在确定已经彻底达到安全范围之内后，Marcelo停下了车。  
“Sergio会去和他们交涉，你大可放心，他们只是因为现场的爆炸而来。”  
“燃气泄漏，偶遇明火。”在关上车门之前，Ramos探进头来补充道。  
这只是一个“生日聚会”，而他们的任务同样是秘密进行。在无法找到确凿证据之前打破政府与F.C.Barcelona之间微妙的平衡，无疑是愚蠢的行为。  
几分钟后Ramos对着车窗打了一个手势表示交涉完毕，Kaka拉开车门把Pique推了出去。  
然而关闭车门的瞬间他却感受到一阵阻力，Kaka用力地向里拉了两下，门却从外面被Pique硬生生地撑开，男人的脸突兀地凑到他的面前，露出一个诡黠的微笑。  
“我们还会再见面的，Mr.Leite.”  
他环视了一下车内的所有人，忽然凑近了Kaka的耳朵，声音几乎微不可闻——  
“Si estás vivo.”

Chapter four   A mission with you  fin.


	12. Patient's Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我想我应该走了。”他说。  
> “你就真这么急着躲他......”  
> “是他急着躲我！

Chapter five  Patients’ patience

晨光熹微。  
当汽车终于彻底摆脱密集的人群，驶向返回市区的临海公路时，天空已依稀泛起了橘红色。  
海岸并不遥远，风透过窗户的缝隙涌入车内，带来咸涩却让人舒爽的气息。  
“很像一场梦，不是么？”  
Cristiano的声音从身边传来，Kaka扭过头对着男人露出一个笑脸。半小时前，在Pique下车之后男人便拉开车门，拖着伤腿堪堪绕过半个车身，再在Kaka身边寻了个座位坐下。  
“或许我们可以交流一下劫后余生的心得体会。”他这样解释道，顺带扯掉Kaka脸上的仿真面具。后者被他这个蹩脚的理由逗得笑出了声，算是默许，也没有继续过问。  
“这的确看起来就好像我们正在奔赴一场郊游，”Kaka望着窗外飞驰而过的风景淡淡地笑了笑，然而目光转回来时，却又不自觉地轻微蹙起了眉头。  
察觉到这一丝变化，Cristinao的身子向前探了探。“怎么了？”他问。  
“你的腿......”Kaka微微叹了口气，望向Cristiano暗红色的裤腿，被被子弹灼出的弹孔正无声地让他们回想前一个晚上的惊心动魄。  
“只是皮肉伤，这没什么的。”  
Kaka摇摇头，“我是说……还疼吗？”他轻声问道，看着男人因失血而略显苍白的脸色，不自觉地带上了担忧的语气。  
被眼前的这个黑发青年难得和缓的语气搞得有些意外，Cristiano愣了一愣。  
“还好，这没什么的。”他这样回答，旋即便发现自己只是重复了先前的话。然而一时之间却也找不到什么其他的答复，男人有些尴尬地笑了笑，隔着车窗外愈发明亮的阳光，他的侧脸好看的像是雕刻家手下的艺术品，面部硬朗的线条难得地镀上了一层温柔的光晕。  
这一切再度美好到让人有了不真实的感觉，Kaka微微闭上了眼睛，靠在车子的后座上。  
生活还在继续，任务还会到来。一切如同一个密织的网，从一个绳结开始逐渐铺展开来。他想暂时忘掉这个不愉快的夜晚，养足精神以面对接下来可能出现的变数，然而在经历了如此之多的动荡后，这想法显然只是徒劳。  
路遇转弯，一阵颠簸，他的头不小心碰到了一侧的玻璃上。Kaka睁开眼睛，乍然入眼的便是紧闭的车门，Pique离开前的那一幕不可抑制地再度跳入脑海——  
“Si estás vivo.”——如果到时候你还活着。  
隐忧再次袭来。这些年他不是未曾遇到过关乎生死的威胁，可哪一次也不曾让他涌现出如此强烈的不安感。他不知道这不安究竟来源于隐藏在Pique身后的、未知的风险，还是什么其他，但总而言之这一切都让他不由自主地打了个寒战。  
“冷？”  
声音来自Cristiano。Kaka摇摇头，但还是伸手结果了男人递来的一件外套披在身上。  
“谢谢。”他这样说道，用手拉了拉衣襟把自己裹得严严实实，再次闭上了眼睛。  
路况并尽如人意，一路磕磕碰碰。感觉到脑后的伤经不住这样的颠簸，Kaka微微皱了皱眉，侧着身子靠到了玻璃上。  
玻璃窗的减震显然还不如原先的皮质的座椅，颠簸让他几乎有了一种想吐的感觉，肋下随着一呼一吸隐隐作痛。Kaka向上拉了拉领口，恨不得把整个脑袋都缩进去，眉毛也因此皱得更紧。  
“......其实你可以靠过来。”  
Kaka睁开了眼睛，Cristiano正望着他，看见他一脸茫然的神情之后男人大咧咧地指了指自己的肩膀，露出个痞痞的坏笑，“算做我让你替我当舞男结果却犯了这么多险的补偿。”  
“就这个？”Kaka没好气地白了Cristiano一眼，“你至少还要请我吃饭。”他毫不客气地回应道，然后在Cristiano的大笑声中心安理得地靠上了后者的肩膀。  
Cristiano的体温凑近脸颊，一种说不出的安然相伴而生。逃离La Coruna的时候男人的身上还穿着舞会上的那套服装，沾满灰尘的西装外套被丢在前座，幸免于难的白衬衫依然带着微淡的香水味。Kaka分辨不出那是什么牌子，也许是因为它混合了Cristiano特有的气息。。  
浓重的疲惫感终于袭来，Kaka静静地听着汽车跑在路面上的呼呼声，感觉意识正逐渐消散于这一片刚刚好的温暖之中。  
之后他也许做了梦，也许没有。似乎隐约有人叫过他的名字，但他听得并不分明。  
他收了收手臂，有些任性地抓住了手边刚好能抓住的东西——也许是布料也许是靠枕，但总之这样做让他感到脸上的温暖离得更近了些，Kaka舒了一口气，然后任由自己再次沉入梦乡。  
他的确太累了，以至于当再次醒来时，他才发现周围的一切都变了样。  
唤醒他的是鼻腔里微淡的消毒水味，Kaka费力地睁开了眼睛，打量着眼前洁白的房间。入睡之前反胃的感觉并未缓解，他感到头痛欲裂。纱质的窗帘挡住了过分灿烂的阳光，但一切还是让他有些眩晕地闭了闭眼睛。  
“早安，Little Kaka，你终于醒了，感觉怎么样？”  
乍入眼帘的是一个挂着湿漉漉的半长发的脑袋，分辨出这一特质的同时Kaka便松懈地把被子拉过了头顶，声音闷闷地从里面发出来：  
“早，Sergio，我想我的感觉并不是太好......现在几点了？”  
“七点，”男人回答，“你现在可能有些低烧，我一会儿叫护士来给你测一下体温。”  
Kaka直接忽视掉后半段，有些惊讶地感叹道，“我们居然这么快就到马德里了？”  
“车的确开得很快，不过确切地说......”Ramos顿了顿，拉过了一个椅子坐下，“现在是第二天的上午，早安Kaka——这句是对今天的你说的。”  
被子里的人显然吃了一惊，直接纵身钻了出来，但这样做的后果便是扯到了身上的伤处，Kaka吃痛地蜷起了身子，不过在对方迫切地赶来查看伤势之前很快平静了下来。  
“我没事，Sergio。”他撅了撅嘴，有些懊恼自己忘掉了该死的伤口，然后有些茫然地盯着Ramos的脸，继续问道，“也就是说，我睡了一天？”  
“具体地说，一天一夜。”Ramos递给Kaka一杯温水，“车子到达目的地的时候怎么叫你你都不醒，Cristiano吓得脸都白了，不过好在最后你总算有了点反应。”  
Kaka有些窘迫地挠了挠头，然后就碰到了缠绕在脑后的纱布。黑发青年于是停下了手上的动作，撑着上半身坐了起来，靠在枕头上。  
“所以，我们现在在医院？”他接过Ramos递来的温水，看到男人肯定点了点头进而问道：“Cristiano现在怎样了？”  
“一切都好，你不用担心，”Ramos指了指Kaka手中的水杯，“至少先喝了它再说。”  
Kaka有些不好意思地点点头，长时间的昏睡的确让他感到嘴里发干，以至于他的声音都有些沙哑，而对面的男人显然细心地察觉到了这些。  
他端起杯子抿了一口，微微的甜味，也许是因为加了葡萄糖，这对于恢复身体来说是不错的选择。待喉咙适应了之后，他仰着头把那杯水一饮而尽，抓起床头的纸巾擦了擦嘴，然后就看到接过空杯子的Ramos打算倒上第二杯。  
“足够了Sergio，”他连忙挥手制止，“你再倒，我今天下午就要一遍遍跑厕所了。”  
Ramos却执着地递来了杯子，Kaka只好无可奈何地笑了笑，重新拾起了先前的话题，“对了，Cristiano呢？”  
“在隔壁，忙了一天刚刚才被我和Marcelo拖去休息，临走前还不忘跟我嘱咐一大通，包括在你醒来以后给你倒水。”Ramos以手扶额，“上帝，我的脑子简直要被他啰嗦炸了。”  
被这副夸张的表情逗得大笑，Kaka不无同情地问道，“他平时就这么啰嗦？”  
“怎么可能！”Ramos条件反射地摇摇头，“他如果平时这样，我还能不和他绝交？”  
“说的也是。”Kaka又一次笑了起来，不过这显然又一次牵动到了他肋下和腹部的伤处，他伸手捂住了那片包裹得严严实实的纱布，皱着眉头抿起了嘴唇，然后就看到Ramos手忙脚乱地开始忙前忙后。几分钟后这一切总算缓解了下来，男人带着歉意望向他。  
“我想我再给你讲笑话Cristiano就会冲过来揍我。”  
Kaka差点再次笑了出来，不过赶在腹部肌肉抖动之前连忙收住了嘴。“对了，他的腿伤怎么样了？”他问，“我是说Cristiano.”  
“不好也不坏——他小腿被子弹打穿，伤口有些大，天知道他怎么能拖着那条伤腿和我跑了这么远，不过好在没伤到骨头，过几个月就会彻底好起来。”Ramos顿了顿，“对了，他还有一点间歇性耳鸣，估计是密闭空间里的噪音导致的，不过只是暂时性的，过几天就会好转。”  
Kaka略微舒了口气，然后就看见Ramos饶有兴致地盯着他的脸，“你很担心他，是吗？”  
“哪里的事。”Kaka扁了扁嘴，眼睛有一搭没一搭地看着飘来飘去的白纱帘。  
“你问了他的状况三次，可对于你自己的伤势却似乎毫不在意。”  
“那是因为我知道自己大概是个什么样子。”Kaka吐了吐舌头，“好吧，Ramos先生，”他皱紧了眉头，一副愁眉苦脸的样子，“我现在到底怎么样了？”  
男人丢给他一个“少来这套”的白眼，“脑震荡，肋骨骨裂，腹部还有大面积的软组织挫伤。”他叹了口气，盯着Kaka略显苍白的脸，“你现在看起来简直糟透了。”  
“我现在的感觉的确糟糕得很。”Kaka用手臂试了试额头的温度，叹了口气，旋即像是想起来什么似地、调皮地眨了眨眼睛，“不过我猜被我揍的那位先生的状况也好不到哪里去。”  
“那个大个子，你还想着他？”  
“不是想，我总觉得他最后有点不对劲。”Kaka摇了摇头，“算了，不谈这个，Wayen那边怎么样？”  
“现在还没有消息，这次组织的反馈比起以往来说的确有些慢。”Ramos站起身，不由分说地扶着Kaka缓缓躺下，“那些都不是重点，重点是你得赶紧养好伤。早餐想吃什么？”  
“不吃了。”Kaka摇摇头，指了指头上里三层外三层的绷带，“我反胃得厉害——你知道的，脑震荡。”  
“你再这样我就会嘲笑你有妊娠反应。”Ramos抱着双臂不怀好意地打量着Kaka，成功地看到对方的脸上在一秒之内出现了丰富多彩的表情，男人连忙补充道，“这都是Cristiano那小子教我的！”  
“……”  
“我认输。”Kaka举起双手表示投降，“我想我现在可以想象得出Cristiano是怎么把你脑子给说炸了。”他揉了揉太阳穴，抬起头笑了笑，“番茄三明治和菠萝汁，我觉得这应该是我现在唯一能吃下去的东西。”

Ramos出门后不久医生就来查房，测过体温查看过伤势之后Ramos便风风火火地赶了回来。Kaka一边吃着早餐一边和后者没边没际地谈天说地，直到护士前来敲了敲病房的门。  
“有人想要来探视这位Leite先生，他说他叫Fernando Torres。”那个盘着亚麻色发辫的小姑娘看了一眼Kaka，“我可以叫他进来吗？”  
“请他稍等十分钟。”Kaka回答。  
然后他就看着Ramos露出一个感激的神情，男人随手收好了床头柜上的垃圾，站了起来。  
“Sergio，”Kaka轻声叫住了Ramos，看着对方微微迟疑的动作，斟酌着开口：“我不知道你们曾经发生过什么，但我看得出他的痛苦并不比你少得了分毫，我想，也许你们可以坐下来好好谈谈......”  
然后他就看见Ramos停下了脚步，转过头来。  
“我想我应该走了。”他说。  
“你就真这么急着躲他......”  
“是他急着躲我！”  
“当啷”一声巨响，房门随着Ramos甩开的手臂砸到了墙上。莫名的情绪轰然而起，如同擂鼓般敲击着他的胸膛。嘶哑而震怒的声音几乎在同时脱口而出，以至于待理智回到大脑时Ramos只看到Kaka带着歉意的眼神。  
“我很抱歉，Kaka……我只是一时想到了一些事情......”他慌不择言地解释，“你现在这样，我却对着你大吼大叫，我真他妈的该死。”  
“不，这不是你的错。”Kaka看着眼眶发红的Ramos，后者的胸口正剧烈地起伏，肩膀正微微耸动着。看得出男人在压抑着怎样的痛苦，Kaka微不可闻地叹了口气，“是我对你们的过去一无所知，现在却出来指手画脚，以至于冒犯到你。”他苦笑了一下，抬起头，表情却僵在了脸上。  
他远远望到了始终站在走廊对面的Torres。  
“我想，真正该抱歉的应该是我。”金发青年苦涩地笑了笑，走到了门口。  
“Sergio，如果你想，我会和你好好谈谈。”

夏日的阳光灼灼逼人。  
尤其是正午，不夹一丝风的空气包围在身体周围，粘稠得如同琥珀。  
Ramos正行走于这片近乎压抑的粘稠中，眼前明亮的金发正如着灼人的阳光炙烤在全部的视线里，让人不知不觉已然汗流浃背。  
不知又过了多久，就在他以为自己快要永远行进在这片空气中时，Torres终于寻得一处荫凉停下了脚步。  
金发青年转了回来，他的脸隐藏着一片阴影里，“说吧，你想谈什么。”  
“谈什么？”  
强烈的愤怒伴随着一种被人戏耍的滋味直冲头顶，Ramos紧紧捏着拳头，感觉自己的呼吸都在发颤。他极力克制着自己，努力以一种平静的语气缓慢地说道：“你对我说你要和我好好谈谈，而你现在却在反问我？”  
“我只是不想让Kaka太过心急。你知道的，他是我的朋友，而现在他伤成那个样子，却还要为我们的事忧心忡忡。”  
一口气说完这些，Torres后退一步，语气淡漠。  
“如果没有什么事，我就回病房了。”  
手腕上被人猛地一拉，紧接着整个身子就不受控制地向后仰了过去，Torres被拽了个趔趄，跌跌撞撞后退了几步才免于摔倒在地上。  
“你干什么？！”他说，语气里带上了愠怒的意味。  
“这话应该我来问你！”  
Torres看着面前双眼通红浑身颤抖的男人，微微皱了皱眉。  
“Sergio，我们都是成年人，你不要表现得像个孩子。”  
这话无疑彻底激怒了对面的人，Ramos一把揪住Torres的衣领，连推带搡地就把对方压到了身后的墙上，他攥着Torres的下巴，以一种发力到指尖颤抖的力度，强迫对方抬起头来。  
“我像个孩子？！”他听见自己咬牙切齿：“是，我不能否认，三年前的那件事的确对你我造成了很大的影响。但是你突然不告而别，现在又再次出现，连句解释也没有地把我挡在一个陌生人的范围内，到底算是什么？！”Ramos冷笑，“Fernando Torres，我们到底是他妈的谁在做混帐的事？！”  
“对于这一切，我很抱歉。”Torres面无表情地看着Ramos，目光一片死寂，似乎全然感受不到下颌骨的钻心的疼痛，“我来到马德里的事的确仓促，以至于没有调查好现状而和你不期而遇、打扰到你的生活......”  
回应他的是却是Sergio暴怒地打来的一拳，Torres伸手勉强接住那个拳头，感觉自己的手掌痛得快要炸开。  
“够了！”  
他终于厉声喝道，伸手企图用力挣开Ramos的钳制，却发觉对方越握越紧。  
“你放开我！”他拼命地扭动着自己的手腕，也不管这样做的后果是否会进一步激怒对方，Torres抬起脚，对着男人胫骨，毫不留情地踹了下去。  
他不知道自己用了多大的力度，但好在Ramos躲开了半个身子。疼痛让对方分神，Torres借机挣开了手腕，向着大楼的方向跑去。  
然而身后的Ramos却以近乎以搏命的架势猛扑过来，箍紧他的身体。Torres挣了两下，很清楚受过特训的对方已经用了一个最好的姿势完全压制住了自己。  
他不可能再让他逃离。  
就算逃得再远，也终将有面对的一天。  
“Sergio Ramos，”他缓缓吐出这个名字，索性放弃了挣扎，用力地喘了口气，强迫自己冷静下来。  
身后的人微微颤抖，他不知道这是否是因为啜泣。  
他听见自己平静的声音：“一段感情的结束方式有很多种，我们没有必要非得像个绅士一样拿枪指着对方的脑袋，斗个你死我活，也没必要像个初恋的小姑娘一般烧掉情书退还信物，为感情搞一个兴师动众的追悼会。”  
身后的人动作一僵，似乎没有预料到他会以如此直接的方式提起彼此的感情，然而未等对方作出回应，Torres已经继续说了下去。  
“爱的感觉只是荷尔蒙一瞬间的匹配在作祟，我以为三年的时间其实足够你忘记这一切——当然我不可否认，再次打扰到你的生活是给你造成困惑的原因之一，”他顿了顿，“但你需要搞清楚，现在的你和我已经不再是当年的人，即使你的内心在对你呐喊你有多么爱我，你爱的也不过是我当年的影子——或者换句话说，连‘我’也不是，你爱的只是你内心不肯放弃的执念。”  
他转过身，看着目光逐渐冰冷的男人，继续说道：“一样东西破碎了就是破碎了。而我宁愿记住它最好时的模样，也不想把它修补好，然后终生看着那些破碎了的地方。”  
说到这里，他感觉按在身上的力度骤然松开，面前的人惶然向后退了一步。Ramos就这样安静地看着他，一瞬间让他感觉到时间几乎静止了下来。他们隔着黏腻而燥热空气彼此相望，却再也无法从彼此的眼中望回当年。  
“我明白了。”他听见Ramos说。  
他感觉心里的某个地方在隐约抽动，似乎是极力地企图唤起什么，然而未等他想到如何逃避，男人已经抢先一步，一只手扣住他的后脑，俯身吻了下来。  
头脑中无数个声音轰然炸响。Torres仓皇地瞪大了眼睛，明晃晃的太阳刺得他什么都看不见。他奋力地错开自己的嘴唇，企图从这个吻中逃离，然而却根本无法逃脱男人的钳制。  
Ramos的动作更像是啃噬，带着无所畏惧的横冲直撞，侵略般地撬开他的唇齿。微淡的血腥味伴随着什么咸涩而冰冷的液体在他的口腔中逐渐弥漫，尖锐的疼痛无时无刻不在唤醒者他的理智，然而他却无法抑制地沉溺了下去。  
那是一个几乎让他忘记时空的吻，带着经年以前的、熟悉的气息，让他无法抑制地感受到胸腔里的那处鼓动，记忆深处的召唤隔着从别以来的压抑铺展而来。  
他放弃了抵抗，任由自己的手臂拥上对方的脊背，一如他们曾在一起的几千个日夜。七年的时光里，他们有过无数个吻——青涩、甜蜜、喜悦、负气、愤恨、纠结，可从未有哪一个让他品尝到当下这般的绝望——他的“解释”、他的“答复”，一切就好像乐谱结尾缺失终止符，终于在这一刻被他亲手画上，从此曲终人散，再无羁绊可言。  
这个吻到了最后逐渐变的轻柔，嘴唇绵长而的相依仿佛是在擦拭贵重而易碎的圣器，一如他们早已无法挽回的爱情。  
“谢谢，Ramos。”  
他推开面前的人，缓慢地走到在阳光之下。

Torres回到病房时候Kaka正靠在床上对着盯着挂在床边的点滴发呆，听到响动他才回过神来，对着Torres露出一个关切的目光，后者则有些艰涩地笑了一笑，旋即却又如释重负般地舒了口气。  
“我们两清了。”  
Kaka看着他微微泛红的眼眶和嘴唇微微蹙了蹙眉，他知道这所谓的两清对于Torres来说并不全然是件让人高兴的事，但却打定了主意不再继续这个话题。  
“我记得Olalla这两天就要回来了？”他问。  
Torres点了点头，“大概是后天，我想我们应该开始筹办婚礼了。”  
“婚礼？！”这个词无疑让始终百无聊赖的Kaka提起了兴趣，他兴奋地挺直了脊背，以至于差点拉到手背上的输液针头，Torres连忙扶住了摇晃的输液架，心有余悸地看了一眼同样被吓呆了的Kaka。  
“你看起来简直比我还要兴奋。”他无可奈何地摇了摇头，查看了一眼点滴的速度，确认一切无事后才重新坐回了自己的位置。  
“谁让我最近运气太烂，身边终于出现一件让人庆贺的事还不得好好振奋一下。”Kaka吐了吐舌头，“说吧，有什么好主意？让我猜猜......大教堂还是海边？”  
Torres摇了摇头，“我们其实都不打算办得多么隆重，Olalla说想去Escorial，那是我们一起长大的小镇。”  
“也是个不错的选择。”Kaka点点头，“还可以走一遍小时候常去的地方。”  
后面的话题围绕着婚礼展开，Kaka和Torres把各个流程分析了个遍。无聊的下午消磨了大半，点滴快要打完的时候Kaka的手机响了两声，把这个滚到枕头下的小东西艰难地翻了出来，Kaka用尚且能动的一只手接通了它。  
“你要过来？”他的语气有些诧异，“你现在在马德里？”  
对面的人不知说了什么，Kaka皱了皱眉，“好的，我知道了，一会儿我把地址给你发过去。”  
扣掉电话后Kaka对着Torres露出个抱歉的笑容，“一位老朋友。”  
Torres低头看了一眼腕上的手表，“时候也不早了，我想我也该回去了。”  
Kaka点了点头，忽然想起来什么似的，连忙问道，“对了，你婚礼的具体日期定下了吗？”  
“还没有，但至少要等到你的身体复原，”Torres笑着摇了摇头，“我还指望着你参加我的单身派对——对了，你也可以叫上Cristiano。”  
“我希望那家伙不是过去搅局的。”Kaka扁了扁嘴，然后立刻收到了Torres的一个大笑。  
“小心，他可就在你隔壁，我一会儿就顺路去告诉他。”无视掉Kaka一副“交友不慎”的表情，Torres信步走到了门口，“在告诉Cristiano之前我会叫护士帮你看下点滴，我就不回来了。有空我再来看你。”  
Kaka点了点头，“祝你幸福，Fernando。”  
听到话的人脚步一顿，Torres回过头，露出一个淡淡的微笑。  
“我会的，Kaka。”

换上第二瓶点滴没多久电话中的老朋友就赶到了病房，Kaka看着门口那簇熟悉的金棕色的头发懒散地扬了扬手，“Andriy......”  
对方却一言不发，板着脸径直走到了床前，伸出手探了探Kaka的额头才皱着眉头开口：“怎么会受了伤？”  
话一开口他便意识到这有些不妥——他们已不再是搭档，对于彼此的任务也自然不能再有太多的过问。没有等待回答，Sheva兀自转移了话题。  
“当初Ancelotti长官说过你有什么弱点，你可还记得？”   
Kaka本想搪塞过去，但看着对方始终严肃的脸只好咬住嘴唇点了点头。  
Sheva沉默地看着他，良久，面色终究还是缓和了下来。男人伸手揉了揉Kaka的头发，嘴里不由自主地发出一声叹息。  
“我没办法继续在你身边替你排除危险，你自己要格外小心。”  
他们之间的空气里弥漫着微淡的消毒水味，久在病房的Kaka并不自知，然而Sheva却莫名地赶到了一种担忧与不安。  
他在24岁的时候通过Filippo Inzaghi的介绍与Kaka相识，当时他已经成为米兰的旗帜，而Kaka却只是个刚通过特训的毕业生——或者确切地说，在看到那双清澈漂亮的黑眼睛同时，Sheva便感知到一个讯息——那个始终安静地被Filippo牵着手、梳着干净的短发的年轻人，不过只是一个孩子。  
对于新成员的身世他并没有太多的过问，米兰的人事机制从来由不得他做出任何的质疑。只是从只言片语的交谈中，他了解到，Kaka的父母死于一场交通事故，而那时Kaka还不到一岁。  
“如果还有其他的办法，我又怎么会做出这样的选择？”  
他记得当他询问Inzaghi为什么要领这个孩子踏上这条充满未知与凶险的道路时，后者如是回答。  
生活从来不会赐予人们二次的选择。时间折成一道没有拐角的走廊，他们只能顺着这条路线穿行而过，且永远无法回头。  
他不得不承认，Kaka就像是上帝送给米兰的礼物。这个黑发男孩有着与年龄不相符的冷静、理智、韧性和判断力，他之于Kaka半是兄长半是搭档，他们从生涩的磨合开始，一路走到彼此堪以性命相托。  
Kaka第一次带给他震撼大概是他们相识一年多后的一个冬天，他们负责去拆除街心公园的一个炸弹——确切地说，是定时炸弹。上面的倒计时仅够正在附近超市的他们赶到处理，拆弹专家远在城市的另一端，在限定时间内拆除爆炸装置几乎是不可能的事。  
情急之下他与Kaka紧急赶到事故现场，在警察的帮助下疏散人群，然而在这片人流量巨大的闹市区中，肃清整个爆破现场已经来不及，一片混乱之中他看到了一个几乎永远无法忘记的场景——  
Kaka默默地捧起那枚炸弹，小心地与他们隔开了距离。  
“我需要一辆车，任何人都不要跟着我上来。”他语气平静地说道，目光冷峻地环顾周围，最终定格在他的身上。  
“包括你，Andriy。”  
Sheva只觉得眼前一阵晕眩，几乎要站立不稳。他知道这一举动意味着什么——Kaka将带着这一枚炸弹找到一个对现场所有人威胁最小的地方，独自拆解这个装置，而失败的结果会是怎样，他已经不敢去想，所能反应过来的第一个念头便是奋力地冲向寒风中那个单薄的身影。  
“把炸弹交给我，我们身份互换！”  
他急促地呼喊道，几乎声嘶力竭——  
“Ricky，快点！”  
Kaka却倔强地向后退了一步。  
“我知道该怎么处理，Andriy。”他说，“我虽然不是拆弹专家，但也了解最基本的常识。”  
时间一分一秒地流逝，Kaka所要的车也已就位。Sheva知道现在再彼此相持不下，结果只能是错过最关键的时机、所有人一起粉身碎骨，而首当其冲的便是Kaka。他不可能把时间继续耗费交涉之中——他无法眼睁睁地看着Kaka犯险，却更赌不起所有人的性命。  
他后退一步，一点点目送着Kaka远离，炸弹上的提示音急促地刺入他的耳膜，空气凛冽得让人发抖。  
所幸最后有惊无险，Kaka成功地化解了一场灾难。  
“我不能看到你因此而丧命。”事后Kaka对他露出歉意的目光，“我真的不能......Andriy，你是米兰的旗帜，如果我们两个人之中有一个人要面对生死，我宁肯那个人是我。”  
他把Kaka拥在怀里，揉着男孩柔软的头发，百感交集。  
随后的日子他们继续执行不同的任务，从米兰到伦敦，再到基辅和莫斯科。Kaka成长的速度让人惊叹——这个看起来像个学生的男孩用他独有的方式逐渐征服了米兰上下，逐渐和他比肩而行。一切顺利地发展，所有人，包括他，都认定Kaka的各个方面完美无缺，直到伊斯坦布尔的那个晚上。  
那几乎是他的噩梦。  
那次任务他和Kaka负责捣毁一个非法的军火制造基地。按照计划，一切有序地进行。他们已经控制了局势，敌人负隅顽抗但基本大势已去。  
交战之中Kaka把枪口对准了一位穆斯林少女，后者推说自己是受人所迫，用生涩而笨拙的英语苦苦祈求Kaka能够网开一面，让她回家。  
女孩的眼泪让Kaka一时怔愣，待回过神来时枪口下的人已经摆脱了生命的威胁。Kaka与同在现场的他带人奋起直追，最终大家被引入了仓库之间的一个走廊。  
他的记忆停留在那一刻——女孩回手点燃了绑在身上的炸药，火光冲天而起，连带着引燃的军火库将整个基地夷为平地。他拼尽最后的力气把Kaka护在身下，在一片轰鸣声中意识彻底陷入了黑暗。  
再次醒来已是一周之后，他的背部被严重烧伤，Kaka的脊柱也差点断裂，随时都有瘫痪的危险。  
那次行动因为Kaka的失误而带来严重的后果。他们损失了3名队员，没有缴获全部的军火，部分的嫌犯趁乱逃离现场，逍遥法外。  
他们经历了漫长而痛苦的恢复期，而对Kaka而言，这段时期的痛苦更甚——那个带着颈托的男孩需要面对的不仅是身体上的痛苦，还有铺天盖地的追责与愧怍。  
那段时间他几乎动用了全部的关系企图减轻Kaka的责罚，然而向来温和的Ancelotti却出人意料地回绝了他们所有人的请求。  
“我必须让他永远记住。”Ancelotti说道，“轻信、妥协、盲目动用恻隐之情、并且不吝于把每一个人的初始动机预设成善意，在日常的生活中也许不见得是件坏事，但在他的事业中却是一个致命伤。”  
“况且，这些惩罚也能让他减轻一点心里的愧疚。”Filippo说。  
如是他便不再多言，狠下心来看着Kaka被停职、盘问、检讨、致歉。那段日子对他、对Kaka而言都是漫长的煎熬，但好在一切总会过去。  
两年之后他们在雅典实现了复仇。那时的Kaka已不再是个腼腆而青涩的孩子。他变得更加从容爽利，举枪睥睨对手时目光如同加冕的国王，有时甚至也会动用这张好看到人神共愤的面孔骗取敌人的信任。  
但Sheva知道某些东西始终都像内核一般熔铸在Kaka的身体里，他愿意看到他的成长，可有时却也格外珍视和保护那颗未曾改变的本心。  
“如果他变得不再把每一个人的初始动机预设成善意，那他也不是Ricky了，不是吗？”  
他记得多年前和Ancelotti交谈的那个下午，他曾这样问过Inzaghi。  
“但我宁愿他不是Ricky。”男人如此回答。

“……Andriy？”  
“……”Sheva回过神，Kaka正歪着头在他的面前挥动着一只手。  
“你刚才一直在发呆，想什么呢？”  
“没什么。”Sheva淡淡地笑了笑，“说正事，我上周回了趟基辅，顺便查清楚了你拜托我的事。”  
“这么快！”Kaka惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“别告诉我你黑了КГБ的系统。”  
“这么多年，你的俄语真是半点长进也没有。”被Kaka蹩脚的发音逗笑，Sheva无奈地摇了摇头，“只是见了几位老朋友，作为外交手段，消息互换。”  
“政治果然是个神奇的东西。”Kaka啧啧称奇，“情况怎么样？”  
“你猜得果然没错，Kaka。”Sheva回答，“虽然我不知道那和你现在的状况是否具有关联，但种种事实表明，你需要留心一些。”  
“你知道的就这些？”  
“就这些。”Sheva从背包里掏出一个PSP丢了过去，“你以为工作跟打游戏一样，装备想来就来？”  
“好吧，”Kaka心领神会地笑了一笑，“回头我请你烤肉。”  
“少来。”Sheva甩过去一道鄙视的目光，“从前哪次吃饭不都是你把大部分的肉挑光最后我只能啃菜叶？”  
Kaka本想举起双手表示投降，但碍于手背上的针头只能堪堪举起一只手，“下次我不敢了。”他可怜兮兮地努了努嘴，“我保证。”  
Sheva无奈地在他脸上拧了一把，“算了，过去的事既往不咎——看你住院怪无聊的，我在PSP里还装了实况——”话音未落他便见Kaka开始双眼发光，连忙伸手把那个PSP夺了回来，板起了脸，“一次不许玩太久！”  
Kaka乖巧把下巴抵在拱起的膝盖上，连连点头。Sheva又气又笑，最后只能无可奈何地把PSP还回到Kaka的手上。  
“好了，我该走了。”他站了起来，“万事小心，出了状况可以来找我。”

**************************

“一有事情就跑到凉水底下冲头发，你这是什么特殊癖好？”  
“热。”  
一句话彻底结果对方的问话，Ramos径直接过Cristiano的毛巾走到床边坐下，看着旁边笑得一脸无奈的Cristiano挑了挑眉，岔开了话题，“睡得还好？”  
“很好。”Cristiano伸了个懒腰，从窗口缓慢地往回移动，他的腿被护士用绷带绑得严严实实，以至于膝盖的屈伸都有些困难，费力挪回床边，他舒了口气，旋即问道，“你又碰见你的金发小狙击手了？”  
Ramos的眼睛总算是有了点神采，不过那全然是因为被人撞破心事的惊讶。  
“你现在的表情简直烂到家了。”直接跳过被询问的环节，男人对着Ramos一副见鬼了的样子摊了摊手，“而那家伙就是你的表情晴雨表。”  
“……”Ramos一时无言以对，只好斜睨了对方一眼表示鄙视。愣了半晌，他忽然长长地叹了口气，声音低沉地说道：“以后不会是了。”  
Cristiano一愣。  
“我们之间摊牌了，”Ramos勉强地笑了笑，“我强迫他与我谈谈，结论是我们之间从此以后再无瓜葛。”  
“他的意思？”  
“也是我的。”Ramos无可奈何地摇了摇头。  
“......你现在让我怀疑我是不是彻底被你炸坏了耳朵。”  
“具体事实是，你的耳朵现在已经安然无恙，而我的脑子却被Fernando Torres先生炸成一堆浆糊。”  
“别说得这么惨，”Cristiano笑出了声，“我倒觉得人与人之间的关系是否能回到从前，全在于他们会碰到怎样的契机——比如哪天地球毁灭，我相信你和你的小狙击手一定会奋不顾身地扑向彼此。”  
Ramos哑然失笑：“你就不能期盼点好的？”  
“那就假如他结婚？”  
“我想这对我来说可这不是个什么好消息。”  
“那或者.....”  
“停。”Ramos揉了揉额头，“我觉得我们还是换一个话题比较好，不然我可能会借着你行动不便把你从窗口扔下去。”  
Cristiano夸张地笑了起来，“失恋者为大，”他看着对方杀意越来越重的目光连忙顺从地眨了眨眼，“一切听你的。”  
“你这副样子总会让我想到Kaka。”Ramos表情古怪地皱了皱眉，“不过他的样子好看得多，而你简直让人闻风丧胆。”  
Cristiano再次笑了起来，“也许你说得没错……不过首先我想确认的一点是，他到底给了你什么好处能让才你这么快就在我们之间倒戈？”  
“上帝作证，我说的可全都是事实。”Ramos看着一脸哭笑不得的Cristiano挑起了嘴角，“不过话说回来，他是个不错的人，不是吗？”  
“他？”  
对Cristiano搞不清指代的状况感到诧异，Ramos愣了一愣，“……我是说Kaka。”他顿了顿，看着表情越发不自然的Cristiano，进而解释道，“他很温和，和他在一起的时候气氛总是很融洽......”  
“如果你被他用拖鞋打过脸，也许就不会做出这么蠢的评价了。”  
“他用拖鞋打过你的脸？！”Ramos大惊失色，“你说的是Kaka......？！”  
Cristiano偏了偏头表示肯定，语气轻描淡写：“而且还是两只。”  
“不过我更相信之前表现得更恶劣的一定是你。”Ramos笑得一脸的幸灾乐祸，“凭我对你的了解。”  
Cristiano不置可否，嘴角却在不经意中微微上扬。选择性地绕过了事情的重点，他把双手叠靠到脑后，半笑不笑地看着对面的人，反问道，“所以，你认为我会对男人感兴趣？”  
“这世上可没什么不可能的事。”Ramos惬意地眯了眯眼睛，“昨天下午看到他身上那么一大片淤青的时候，你脸上的表情让我怀疑下一秒你就能跑去拆了巴塞罗那。”  
“那更多是出于搭档之间的人道主义关怀。”Cristiano回答，看着Ramos眼底渐渐聚集起来的笑意越发感觉毛骨悚然，“你笑什么？”  
“你和Kaka在提到对方时的反应简直如出一辙。”Ramos摇了摇头，拖长了语调，“有句话怎么说——Meeting a lovely boy face to face / I may strive to avert my eyes. ”  
“我怎么不记得你有读诗的爱好。”Cristiano一脸嫌弃地丢过去一记白眼。  
“……Sergio喜欢读诗？”  
“……！”Ramos猛然转向门口，Kaka正趿拉着拖鞋，一脸茫然地站在那里。  
“我刚才叫了外卖，好像有点多……”他挥动着手中的Pizza盒子，“所以我过来问问你们是不是要一起来吃？”  
“……”  
“你确定吃这些不会被医生骂？”  
Ramos还沉浸在惊讶中无法自拔，Cristiano已经率先打破了冷场。  
Kaka谨慎地向着身后张望了两下，确认无人之后才长舒了一口气。  
“现在是他们换班的时间，一个半小时后才会有人查房。”他狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“所以，吃与不吃，你们怎么选择？”  
“和你一样。”无视掉Ramos死命打算搪塞过这一段的求救目光，Cristiano笑了起来，“我想一顿饭也没什么大不了。”  
几分钟后他们围坐在临时搭在Cristiano床上的小桌旁大快朵颐，Kaka拿起一角Pizza塞在嘴里，忽然想起什么似的，问道：“对了，刚才你们在说什么？”  
“下个月我打算去疗养院做义工，帮老年人读诗。”  
“可我似乎听到了我的名字......”  
“那一定是你的幻觉。”  
Ramos飞快地咽下嘴里的Pizza，含糊不清地说道。  
Kaka将信将疑地眯起了眼睛，然后就感觉有人伸手摸上了他的头。  
“……你干什么？！”  
Cristiano一脸无辜地拿开手，“确认一下你是不是真的磕坏了脑袋。”  
“......”懒得继续打嘴仗，Kaka忿忿不平地朝Cristiano瞪过去一眼，继而又望向Ramos，转移了话题：“听说下午你回去和Mourinho复命，顺便向Rooney他们打探了一下行动结果，怎么样？”  
“没有消息。”Ramos皱了皱眉，“Wayne说他只负责传递情报和做最初的部署，具体行动已被Mourinho转派给他人负责，而Casillas则对任务结果毫不知情，按理说行动不论成功还是失败，现在都应该有所反馈。”  
“我觉得奇怪的地方也在这里。”Cristiano收敛了笑意，“新的负责人是谁？”  
“Mourinho没有透露，其他人也不知情。但不排除是国际刑警的可能性——毕竟我们只负责情报工作。”  
“这样的话大概也就解释得通了。”Cristiano沉默了半晌，进而笑了笑，“不同的组织，不同的立场，也许他们还有更多的计划。”  
Ramos点了点头。  
他们都很清楚每一项任务的保密性和分量，而工作最重要的原则之一就是杜绝一切不必要的好奇心。同一组织不同行动小组之间的任务尚且不可相互过问，更何况是与跨国组织的合作。  
这样想着，他舒了口气，“不管怎么说，ICPO在西班牙境内与我们合作的任务，应该可以告一段落了。”  
“可......”Cristiano动了动嘴唇，最后却还是把目光投回到眼前的桌子上。  
“什么？”Kaka问。  
“……没什么。”  
冷掉的Pizza失去了香气，微淡的消毒水味依旧在空气里缓慢地弥散。Kaka回望了一眼周围雪白的墙壁，莫名地感觉自己像是被封锁在了一个白色的牢笼之中。  
他知道Cristiano察觉到了什么——他们也许碰到了内应。否则Pique怎会对他和Cristiano的双线行动全部了如指掌？  
但他们一样无能为力。  
他们身处于信息交汇的漩涡之中，错综复杂的权力关系如同藤蔓覆盖于漩涡之上。在这个人人自危的环境里，谨慎是立足的根本，而怀疑则是判断信息真实性的预设立场。他也许可以获得朋友毫无根据的信任，却不可能在毫无证据情况下用推断的说辞让决策者信服。  
又或许内应不是内应，而是打入对方内部的潜伏者，一切尽在那些权力关系的掌控之中，他们只是决策者舍弃的一枚棋子，用以让隐藏在更深处的人们在潜伏的环境中获取更多的信任。  
可能性可以衍出成无数种，但不论在哪一种里，归根结底，他不过只是链条中的一环——接受任务并完成任务，然后一切就此告一段落。这一切如同一副隐形的铠甲束缚着他，却也在同时保护着他，让他在枪林弹雨、明争暗斗中全身而退。

“是啊，没什么。”他说。  
Cristiano转过头来，Kaka第一次在他的眼里看到了一片沉静如海的安宁。  
男人把手覆在他的手背上，轻轻扣了扣他的手指。  
“希望一切都能如我们所愿，Kaka。”他听见Cristiano在自己的耳畔，轻声地说。

Chapter five Patients’ Patience  FIN


	13. Fake Name

Chapter six  Fake Name

不知不觉，秋日渐渐降临。  
Ramos推开办公室大门的时候，办公大楼旁边的一棵法桐飘下一枚泛黄的叶子。Casillas叼着半个面包，夹着一堆资料，匆匆忙忙地从办公大楼里走出来，刚好被那枚叶子砸了个正着。  
“早，Iker。”  
“早，Sergio。”Casillas挥了挥手，动作却停在半空，表情一时之间变得有点古怪。  
“Lara什么时候喜欢玫红色了？”他顿了顿，嘴角抽动了两下——  
“......你别告诉我你又换了个女朋友。”  
Ramos一脸茫然地看着Casillas，顺着后者的目光定格到自己的衣领。他解开领口，扯着领子以一个颇为别扭的姿势低下头看了看，这才发现领口上赫然一块玫红色的唇印，男人有些尴尬地笑了笑，“好吧你猜的没错，”他从口袋里掏出一张湿巾勉强擦掉了那一小片污渍，似乎有些迟疑要不要开口，“......不过不喜欢玫红色的那个叫Amaya，而现在这个叫Pilar。”  
Casillas的表情越发凌乱，“好吧……”他打了个呵欠，彻底放弃了梳理对方错综复杂的感情线索的念头，“我今天可没脑子研究这些。”  
Ramos看着Casillas的两只熊猫眼笑了出来：“一夜没睡？”  
Casillas无可奈何地摇了摇头，指了指怀中抱着的资料，“Mourinho临时下了紧急任务，只能通宵了。”  
“这么急？”  
“涉及军方的事务向来这样，不过方便透露的大概只有这么多。”  
Ramos点了点头表示理解，“好吧，一样的假期泡汤，”他伸手在彼此之间指了指，“我们果然是难兄难弟。”  
Casillas笑了笑，“新任务？”  
“是上次任务的报告。”Ramos指了指手中的档案袋，“从出院了之后Cristiano就一直借着腿伤在家里装死，Kaka对工作流程还不算熟悉，回来复命的只能是我。”  
“祝你好运。”Casillas露出个同情的表情，“看完我的材料后，Mouniho的心情估计是要烂到家了。”  
“我也不打算在那儿呆上太久。”Ramos看着楼上的窗口叹了口气，“我下午还打算给Pilar挑个生日礼物，你知道，女人对于这些小事情总是计较得厉害——有什么建议吗？”  
“我听说Cartier最近新出了几款钻戒......”  
Ramos露出一副见了鬼的表情：“你不会真以为我打算和她结婚吧。”  
Casillas大笑了出来，“好吧随你，Swarovski怎么样？款式漂亮价格又不算太贵。”  
“我想这倒是个不错的选择。”Ramos点点头，“如果Mourniho能够发发慈悲放我早点走，我就去店里挑挑看。”

===

“……你觉得Mourinho会怎么想？”  
Kaka斜着身子趴在桌子上盯着面前的一杯牛奶发呆，Cristiano从旁边探过身子去取面包机里的烤面包片。  
“上次行动出现了那么多的意外，他难免不会多想，说不定——”  
话说到一半忽然断掉了。Kaka抬起头来，发现先前探过身子取面包的男人不知为何保持着伸手的姿势，愣在原地。  
“……Cristiano？”  
“......你先告诉我这是什么东西？”Cristiano拎着手里黑如炭的面包片咬牙切齿。  
“你弟弟。”Kaka双手抓着牛奶杯，无辜地眨了眨眼睛。  
“弟弟？！”  
一瞬间Cristiano还以为自己听错了，他盯着面包片愣了半晌，然后就看见对面的人拎着他的手放在了那块面包旁边，悠悠地说道：  
“喏，你看，你黑，它也黑。”  
“……”被这奇妙的逻辑搞得一时语塞，Cristiano几乎要哭笑不得，不过他并没有继续争辩下去，因为Kaka已经大大咧咧地把自己盘子里的面包片叉了一半放在他的盘子里。  
“好啦好啦。”黑发青年眨着眼睛看着他笑，“你让我出门替你取信，我回来自然也就忘了正在烤的面包片。”  
他的牙可真白。这是Cristiano看到这个笑容的第一反应，尤其是当阳光照在那张纯良无害的脸上，那副明晃晃的大白牙几乎晃得他头晕目眩。  
“喂，想什么呢？”大白牙伸手在眼前挥了挥。  
Cristiano吓了一跳，露出一个讪讪的笑容，“没什么......”他说，伸手接过Kaka放在桌子上的信封，挥了挥示意：“谢谢。”  
“你今天简直客气得让我不自在......”Kaka摆了摆手，“算啦——我们刚才说到哪里来着？”  
“你的记性果然是变差了，”Cristiano用手在Kaka的头顶戳了一下，看着后者炸毛瞪眼的样子恶劣地眨了眨眼，“刚才说到Mourniho难免不会多想，而我觉得我简直从这事情上嗅出了当年‘四号’的味道。”  
“四号？”  
被Kaka的问得一愣，Cristiano停下了伸手的动作，“西班牙当年最出色的杀手，五年前出现叛变的嫌疑，把RM上下搞得慌作一团——Marcelo他们之前没跟你提到过她？”  
“她？”  
“不出意外的话，应该是个姑娘。”  
Kaka摇摇头，“我可从来不知道你们的小组里还有过姑娘。”他顿了顿，双手交叉着抵在下巴上，看起来饶有兴致：“所以，这个姑娘出卖过你们的情报？”  
“也不算。”Cristiano被Kaka一副听故事的架势逗得笑了出来，干脆一屁股坐到了对面，“确切地讲只是嫌疑。这事情发生在我来西班牙之前，所以我也只是听别人说起过：五年前她接到一个长期卧底的任务，结果却假戏真做，爱上了任务目标。后来的几次行动始终不顺，RM怀疑也许有人泄露了情报，渐渐开始转变策略逐个排查。”  
“最后，嫌疑就落在了她头上？”  
Cristiano点了点头，“在一次任务中，她一枪失手，放走了目标，导致大量机密文件外泄，西班牙境内安全也因此受到了严重的威胁。Florentino终于忍无可忍，让Mourniho去彻查此事。”  
男人望着桌面，脸上的笑意渐渐沉了下去。  
“一星期后，她在死于巴塞罗那的一场交通事故。”  
“不是一个意料之外的结局。”Kaka叹了口气，半晌，他抬起头，轻微皱了皱眉，“不过，你刚刚好像说，‘也不算’？”  
“这只是我自己的猜测。”Cristiano解释道，“在她的事故之后，情况的确有所改观，但情报上的漏洞并没有就此消失。当然，你可以理解为叛变的人有两个，除掉一个之后，另一个仍在活动，只是消息不再有之前的灵通。但与此同时，你同样可以理解为——”  
“她的失手也许确实是一次偶然事故，对方只是借她的死而故意有所收敛，以求让自己的人更长久地隐藏下去。”  
Cristiano点了点头，露出一个苦笑，“在事后，RM甚至并没有给出一个确证她在当时已经叛变的报告。”  
说到这里，男人忽然停顿了一下，语气里带上了讥讽的意味：“然而是与不是又有什么分别呢？她的死让Florentino和Mourniho不必再去担心那些独家情报是否会外泄出去，对方也因倍受打击而贸然行动，给了RM反击的机会，最终挽救了危局——不论从哪方面讲，这都是件对‘大家’有利的好事。”  
“这听起来残忍，却是我们注定要承担的一切。”Kaka深吸了一口气，艰涩地笑了出来，“如果事态危急，我甚至不会怨恨你杀了我。”  
Cristiano愣了一愣，似乎并没有料到这样的一个回答。他看着Kaka，觉得有些话快要冲口而出，理智却抢先情感一步，扼住了他的喉咙。  
“我......”  
他动了动嘴唇，一时不知该如何说起，Kaka反倒先不以为然地挥了挥手。  
“别这么容易被我感动，Cristiano先生。”他大大咧咧地往桌子上一趴，侧过头来看着神色有些尴尬的Cristiano，“我想我可能只是因为给你烤糊了面包而一时愧疚，口不择言。”  
“好吧，”Cristiano笑了出来，故意伸手抹了抹眼角，“那你几乎就要成功了。”  
“哦，真羞耻。”Kaka大笑着用拳头捶了捶Cristiano的肩膀，岔开了话题，“这段到此为止——趁着我们最近身体恢复得还不错，不如讨论一下如何庆祝这次的劫后余生，”他回手指了指厨房落满灰尘的烤箱，“如果它还能用的话，我决定今晚做一顿烤鸡。”  
“它当然能用！”Cristiano抱起了双臂，一脸好整以暇，“我反倒更担心你会不会炸掉厨房。”  
“那今天我们不妨试试看。”Kaka挑衅地笑了，“下午一起去趟超市吧，怎么样？”  
“如果炸坏了我的厨房，你出钱装修。”  
“成交！”

===  
   
“我想看一下那款羽毛形的耳坠。”  
阳光均匀地铺满整个房间，珠宝在展柜淡黄色的灯光下闪烁着细碎的光芒，女孩双肘撑着身子靠在展柜上，眼睛被它们晃得璀璨明亮。展柜后面的售货员小心翼翼地从天鹅绒布上取下耳坠，帮女孩戴在耳朵上。  
“它们很衬你，”她赞叹道。  
“Nando觉得呢？”女孩微微仰着头，看着站在身旁的金发男人。  
“很美，Olalla，这应该是今天下午你试过的最好的一款。”女孩身边的男人露出一个温暖的笑容，他的手指在展柜上轻微地扣了两下，目光转向售货员，“您可以帮我们包一下吗？”  
“我很抱歉，先生，恐怕今天不行。”展柜后面的女孩露出一个遗憾的笑容，“最后一副耳坠在今天中午已经被另一位先生预订了，而陈列的这副有一点磨损，不过下周您可以再来一次。”  
“真不巧。”Olalla挎上了未婚夫的手臂，露出个惨兮兮的表情，“可是下周我们都开始蜜月旅行了。”  
“哦天哪，”售货女孩轻轻捂住了嘴，露出个惊喜的表情，“你们是要结婚了吗？”  
“五天后。”Olalla眨了眨眼睛，“工作原因前几个月我一直在出差，Nando也比较忙，所以现在才想起来挑选首饰——你看，匆忙之中总会状况百出。”  
“或者你们可以和那位先生商量一下？”售货女孩翻了翻手中的本子，“如果我没记错的话，他应该会在今晚过来取它。”  
“也许是个不错的主意，我把我的名字留给你，电话就打之前登记的那个，反正下午Fernando始终和我在一起。”Olalla点点头，转向身边的未婚夫，“不过我们也可以去看看其它款，说不定会有更好的。”

===

“这……不会是骗局吧......”  
Kaka拿着购物清单，对着墙上的一串数字看了又看，拎着大包小裹的Cristiano探过头去瞥了一眼，两个人同时露出惊讶的神情。  
“还真是头奖？！”Cristiano惊呼。  
“嘘！”Kaka战战兢兢地四下看了一眼，把Cristiano拉到了一边，蹲在墙角，Cristiano看见怀里那个毛茸茸的脑袋一拱一拱。  
“你说，会不会是什么圈套，比如领取大奖还要寄送手续费，而我们寄去手续费之后，大奖就消失不见了？”Kaka问。  
“可这是全球连锁超市。”Cristiano扬起脑袋看了看摆满礼品的柜台，“总不至于招徕一些骗子来砸了自己的招牌。”  
“说的也是。”Kaka认真地点了点头，面无表情地站了起来，一脸镇定，“那我们去领奖吧。”  
“什……什么？”被对方反差巨大的表现惊得目瞪口呆，Cristiano差点被自己倒吸的一口凉气呛到，“你要去做什么？”他说着拉住了Kaka的袖子，压低了声音，“这状况不明的，我们惹上麻烦怎么办？”  
“什么怎么办？”Kaka把手伸进了上衣口袋，狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“你觉得对于我们而言，伪造一个身份是什么难事吗？”

===

“店员说是一个名叫Felix的先生。”Torres扣掉手机，揽住Olalla的肩膀，“他愿意把它让给我们，并希望我们一切顺利。”  
“谢天谢地。”Olalla长舒一口气，眼里是止不住的笑意，“这真是今天我看过的最合适的一副耳环了。”  
“去把它取回来怎么样？”Torres提议。  
“是个不错的主意。”Olalla点点头，“一会儿我还要试礼服，正好带着它。”  
珠宝专卖店之间的间隔并不算远，回到Swarovski并没有耗费多久的时间，Torres推开玻璃门的时候，门外的路灯正依次点亮。Olalla像小姑娘一样兴高采烈地向着专柜小跑过去，他插着口袋走在后面，对她的背影露出温暖的微笑，目光却最终停留在斜靠柜台的另一个身影上。  
他的微笑瞬间凝固。  
他疾速地转身，推开门，想赶紧离开这个地方，Olalla的声音却在身后不适时地响起：  
“Nanado，快过来。”她冲他招招手，站在柜台旁边的人也在同时望向他，“快来谢谢这位Felix先生。”  
他愣了一愣，却又下定决心似的，向着专柜的方向走过去，礼貌而生疏地握住了那个男人的手，“谢谢你，Felix……先生。”他微微迟疑，“我从未想过会在这与你相会。”  
被唤作Felix的男人微微有些尴尬，他拘谨地点点头，“这没什么。”  
“你们之前认识？”Olalla眨了眨眼睛，问道，“那，Felix先生在我们婚礼的宾客名单上吗？”  
“我们许久以前失去了联系。”Torres有些抱歉地摇摇头，“不过Felix先生的生意很忙，也许并没有时间。”  
“Nando说得不错，”被唤作Felix的男人垂下眼帘，下意识地用手转动着中指上的一枚戒指，“店员跟我讲过你们婚礼的日期，而那天我正好出差谈一笔很重要的生意。”他顿了顿，拾起柜台上的绒布盒子，露出一个大大的微笑，“这副耳环就当作是我送给你们的新婚礼物，祝你们幸福。”  
“天哪。”Olalla露出惊喜的神情，“那真是太谢谢您了。”  
她小心翼翼地接过那个天鹅绒的盒子，把它放进手提袋里，欠了欠身，“一会儿我要去和伴娘们挑选礼服，抱歉不能陪你们聊太久，但总之，Felix先生，很高兴认识你。”  
她伸出一只手，被唤作Felix的男人优雅地与她相握，Torres随着他们走到门口。  
“我送你去……”他对她说。  
“不用。”Olalla狡黠地眨了眨一只眼睛，摆摆手，“礼服要保持神秘——况且你也该好好和这位老友叙叙旧了。”  
女孩的身影进入了计程车，很快地消失在了夜色里。路边的两个男人向着路的尽头张望，良久，褐色头发的男人打破了沉寂。  
“她是个好女孩。”他说。  
“而你们之间本该有一次愉快的谈话。”Torres苦涩地笑了出来，转向男人。  
“很抱歉，我忘记了你未婚妻的名字。”  
“......而我也从未预料到Felix会是你的假名，Sergio。”

===

“这不会有什么问题吧......”Cristiano心惊胆战地盯着灶台上泛着红光的烤箱，满身调味料的Kaka站在水龙头边，把脱下的围裙泡进盆里。  
“我想不会有什么问题。”黑发青年一脸的不明状况，“你担心会难吃？”  
“其实我更担心厨房的安全。”  
“怎么会。”Kaka翻了个白眼，旋即话锋一转，蹭着BBQ酱汁的脸上露出一个幸灾乐祸的笑容：  
“况且——就算它炸了，你离它那么近，先被炸到的也是你。”  
“……”Cristiano表情扭曲地向外退了半步，一言不发地退到了门口。  
“喂！”Kaka回头瞪向临阵脱逃的男人，伸手指了指身边的一片狼藉，“我好不容易做了烤鸡，你居然连帮我收拾收拾厨房都不肯。”  
“我现在更担心我全世界第一帅的——脸。”Cristiano从门外探进半个身子，拖长了语调，“再大的事，也等你烤完了再说。”  
“Cristiano！”Kaka不满地丢掉了手中的围裙，冲着已经向楼梯走去的身影吼了过去，“你现在要是不留在厨房，待会儿我就自己把整只鸡都吃了。”  
“你随便。”楼下传来奚落的声音，“反正你做的东西，谁敢吃？”  
“混蛋。”Kaka咬牙切齿地骂了一句，把手指伸进嘴里舔了舔。

Cristiano从来没有想过，半个小时之后他会抱着铁盘上的那只鸡，泪流满面。  
“不给！”Kaka毫不怜悯地用叉子向着Cristiano的手戳去，后者眼疾手快地躲开，于是那个叉子径直落在了鸡腿上。Kaka侧着半个身子，用手臂护住了铁盘，泄愤似的用手扯下了那只鸡腿，大嚼起来。  
那副神情让Cristiano怀疑自己也会被他卸了。  
“叫你嘲笑我做的东西没法吃！”Kaka的嘴里塞满了鸡腿，发出含混不清却气势汹汹的声音，这让他看起来像是一只被抢走了食物的炸毛仓鼠。  
Cristiano被这副神情逗得笑了出来，顶着蘑菇头的仓鼠瞪得更凶了，“笑什么笑！”  
“可你这副样子的确很好笑。”Cristiano一脸无辜地摊了摊手，大摇大摆地坐在长桌对面，把腿架到椅子上，双手枕在脑后，一脸看戏的神情。  
“混蛋。”Kaka含含糊糊地骂了一句，然而这话没说完就卡住了，他的表情僵在脸上，费力地呛咳两声之后，他的脸涨的通红。  
被对方瞬间由嚣张变为痛苦的表情吓了一跳，Cristiano连忙朝Kaka走了过去，后者却死命别过脸，只伸出一只手，颤颤巍巍地指了指桌脚的水杯。  
原来是噎到了。  
Cristiano哑然失笑，本着人文关怀的情结他地上了一杯温水和一张纸巾，嘴角却一直挂着原先那副欠揍的、看好戏的表情，直到Kaka终于把食物咽了下去并长长地舒了一口气。  
“你……你还好吧。”Cristiano问。  
Kaka以手扶额，表情窘迫极了。  
“那个，我吃饱了……”他故作镇定地摆了摆手，把刀叉一推，“你要不要尝尝？”

晚餐在十五分钟后终于恢复了正常的秩序。Cristiano和Kaka安静地吃着烤鸡和土豆泥沙拉，氛围融洽。  
“这是我吃过的最好吃的烤鸡。”Cristiano啧啧称奇，“而我原本以为你会是炸掉厨房的类型。”  
“嘁。”Kaka不屑地轻哼一声。  
“为我之前的冒失道歉，”男人举起了酒杯，象征性地碰了碰Kaka的菠萝汁，“并庆祝劫后余生。”  
“好吧，庆祝一下。”Kaka点头示意，“假期允许我们也许还可以用那笔奖金度个假，那可真是再棒不过了。”  
“可我总觉得事情有点奇怪。”Cristiano皱了皱眉头，“但仔细想想，却又没有什么太出离的地方。”  
“也许是他们选择了要银行卡号，而不是发给我们支票？”Kaka托着下巴想了一会儿，“不过我给他的是一张伪造身份的私人银行卡，应该不会有什么问题。”  
“也许是之前绷紧神经太久了，现在我们真该忘掉一切，放松一下了。”Cristiano按住Kaka的肩膀，“周末Torres的单身之夜，我们好好喝上几杯。”  
“是个好主意。”  
Kaka伸了个懒腰，打起精神与Cristiano碰了一下酒杯，明黄色的菠萝汁被一点点喝掉，隔着厚厚的玻璃瓶底他看见男人微笑时与皮肤形成鲜明的对比的、雪白的牙齿。  
真蠢。他在心底不屑地哼了一声，脸上却不自觉地笑了出来。  
一切应该过去了吧。他想。

Chapter Six Fake Name FIN


	14. Crazy Night（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他后退一步撞到墙壁上，钝痛感从脊背传来，一片混乱中他感觉Torres全身都在颤抖，胸口剧烈的起伏。  
> “快告诉我，Kaka和Cristiano住在哪里？！”Torres重复道，一边拼命摇晃着他的肩膀。  
> 他终于回过神来，有些怔忡地回答：“我带你去，你等我一下......”  
> “来不及了！”Torres打断了他的话，径直地拉住了他的手腕，语速越来越快，“没什么要准备的，武器都在车上。他们的电话信号全都断了，我开车，你指路，我们现在就走。”  
> “可你总得告诉我......”  
> 剩下的半句话截断在一声的巨响中，Torres不容迟疑地关上房门，最后一句话让Ramos整个人都震惊得战栗起来。  
> “他们上了RM的清洗名单，行动就在今晚。”

Chapter seven Crazy Night（上）

Torres的单身派对在一个不大的酒吧里如期举行。  
酒精，音乐，空气里混合着淡淡的烟草味。穿梭于其间的男人们勾肩搭背，时不时撺掇着身材惹火的脱衣舞娘对着派对主角摆出让人大跌眼镜的造型，而处于漩涡中心的Torres则脸颊微红，笑容腼腆。  
“他似乎并不习惯派对的氛围。”Cristiano倒了一杯红酒走到Kaka身旁，拍了拍后者的肩膀，“而我猜，你也一样。”  
“我从来都没想过Fernando也会搞这种风格的派对。”Kaka笑了笑，侧目望向舞台边欢呼的人群，“不过好在大家都喜欢。”  
“看起来他是打定主意要和过去一刀两断了。”Cristiano说。  
“......什么？”Kaka回过头，露出一副不解的神情。  
“别装了，”Cristiano径直甩过去一记白眼：“你早就知道他和Sergio曾是恋人。”  
看到Kaka困惑地眨了眨眼睛，男人无可奈何地笑了出来。  
“在刚才的五分之一秒里，你眉眼上抬，眼睛望向右上方，瞳孔放大，以及......”他顿了顿，伸手探上了Kaka的颈侧，说出最后一条讯息：“心跳加速。”  
言毕，男人没有松手，反而更进一步，一边盯着Kaka的眼睛，一边露出恶劣的笑容，“反侦察的本领你可一点都没带到生活中来，Kaka。”  
“哦，这搭讪可真无聊。”Kaka撇了撇嘴，面无表情地望向天花板，旋即又转向始终贴着自己颈侧的、Cristiano的手。  
“喂，我说——”他捏着对方的袖口，把那只胳膊从自己身上拉开，却没有收到意料中的、Cristiano进一步的恶作剧。  
Kaka不明状况看着Cristiano，顺着后者的目光，他的视线定格在角落里一个熟悉的身影上。  
“Sergio？！”他揉了揉眼睛，以为自己看错了，“他怎么会来？”  
“不知道，我还以为你知道。”Cristiano回答。  
“我上哪儿知道去？”  
“好吧好吧。”Cristiano摇摇头，“这事Sergio跟我一点都没有透露，而你的小狙击手朋友也没告诉你，看来我们都被抛弃了。”男人遗憾地挑了挑眉，最后一句话逗得Kaka笑了出来：  
“在伟大的爱情面前，我们只能为友谊默哀。”

===

事实上，对于Ramos而言，决定赴约也只是几个钟头前的事。  
“……我并不是有意对你隐瞒，Sergio，我只是……只是不知该如何开口。”  
送走Olalla的那个傍晚，他步行走向车站，Torres因为顺路的缘故，与他一同前行。简要的寒暄之后，陷入沉默的气氛稍微有些尴尬，Torres便问起他的近况。  
“谈了一个女朋友。”Ramos回答，“今天原本是来给她挑生日礼物的。”  
然后他就收到了对方有些窘迫的道歉，忙笑着摇了摇头，“这没什么的，Ni——”  
话一出口，他便意识到有些不对。他尴尬地笑了笑，进而改口道：  
“……Nanado.”  
Torres的脚步一顿，却似乎没有打算对此做出回应。金发青年只是注视着前行的方向，自顾地转移了话题。  
“所以……你这个周五真的要去出差？”  
在他看不到的角度上，Ramos不易察觉地舒了口气，“这倒没有撒谎。”男人摊开双手表示无辜，“Casillas最近因为一个军方文件忙得焦头烂额，Mourhino简直是要盯上了我。”  
“那么，周四呢？”  
有些好奇对方执拗的追问，Ramos迟疑了一下。  
“周四倒是没有什么事情，我会留在马德里，你......?”  
他用目光示意自己的疑惑，然后就看见面前的人微微抿起了嘴唇，目光坦然而诚恳。  
“......如果有时间，我想，你可以来参加我的单身派对。”  
似乎没有料到这样的一个答案，Ramos愣了一愣，待回过神来时，手中已经多了一张卡片——那是个简易而精巧的请柬，没有婚礼请柬那样繁复而隆重的装饰，淡蓝色的卡片上简洁地印着派对的时间和地点，中线折痕两侧是让人舒心的板式，右下角的空白处还画着一个眯起眼睛的笑脸。  
“谢谢……”男人挥动了一下手中的卡片，感觉自己的嘴角正弯成一个不太自然的弧度，“我是说......我会考虑。”  
Torres点点头，没有多言，脸上却露出一个他许久未曾见过的、温暖的微笑。  
两人就这样安静地行走在马路中央的人行道上，两侧的车流来来往往。也许是因为喧嚣掩盖了宁静，也许是因为摆脱了什么压抑的心事，这段沉默让Ramos不再感到先前那般艰涩尴尬。他用手指轻微摩挲着卡片的边缘，并悄悄地把它揣进牛仔裤的口袋里。  
身边的人忽然停下了脚步，指了指右前方的一处路口。  
“我的家就在那附近，我们就走到这里吧。”  
有那么一瞬间，他忽然萌生起了想把对方打晕拖走，或翘掉出差、大闹婚礼的念头，可最终却还是故作镇定地笑了笑。  
“就到这里。”他点点头，目送着Torres离开。

那张卡片在他的桌子上躺了很久，他把它展开又折好，折好又展开，反反复复许多次，却终究在派对开始之前下定了决心。  
已经过去了的，又有什么无法面对的呢？  
于是现在他就坐在了这里，在不起眼的位置上点燃一根雪茄，从一片烟雾缭绕中看着不远处的舞台上，Torres局促而腼腆的笑容。  
他想起许多年前，他和Torres第一次任务的庆功宴上，后者也是这般生涩的神情。而他半因兴奋，半为了替Torres挡酒，一口气拼了整个行动小队，成为派对的中心。  
那个夜晚，他喝得烂醉如泥，Torres也拗不过大家的起哄喝了不少。散场后他勾着Torres的肩膀，跌跌撞撞地往公寓走，嘴里胡乱唱着不知从哪里学来的西班牙小调。清冷的月色照到Torres的金发上，他从模糊的视野里，看见男孩精致的侧脸散发出微淡的光晕。  
一种奇异的感觉借着酒精的力道直冲头顶，他突然噤了声。Torres有些疑惑地转过头来，Ramos看到那双浅棕色眼眸里，蜜一样温润而朦胧的光芒。  
下一秒他不可克制地一把揽过Torres，横冲直撞地吻了上去。  
那是他的初吻，生涩到可笑。他看见Torres漂亮的眼睛因为惊愕而骤然睁大，浑身僵住，于是便用尽浑身解数，笨拙地挽留着对方的嘴唇，像是一个抢到心爱玩具的孩子一般，蛮横地不肯松手。  
酒精只是勇气的催化剂，他的头脑异常清醒。  
不要推开我。他在心里暗自祈祷，不要。  
也许是祷告成功奏效，这个吻到最后变成了唇齿相依的厮磨。Torres不再反抗，而是垂下眼帘，小心翼翼地回应着他。他们的动作变得缓慢而细碎，带着酒精的味道萦绕在鼻尖，月光从头顶倾泻而下，与它们混合在一起。  
那是他们的开始。那年他十七岁，还留着故作潇洒的长发，抱着怀里的人便觉得可以忘记全世界，自负地以为一切的困难都会在面前迎刃而解。  
他从未想过七年之后会发生什么，也从未想过他们的命运注定要和动荡相伴而生。  
那是一个深秋，空气比现在还要寒冷一些，他们在塞维利亚执行一个棘手的任务。因为情报的失误，他落入了对方的手里，而Torres也因为与部队失去接应，躲藏在城市之中。  
他们用尽了各种办法，毒打、电击、水刑、光照.......企图从他口中问出Torres的下落，但他怎么可能让Torres陷入危险？  
最后他们往他的身体里注射了一种针剂，他不知道那是什么，只觉得意识在几分钟之内逐渐涣散。他昏昏沉沉地被人带去了什么地方，也许有人问过他什么，但他已经完全无法记得。彻底清醒之后他看见Torres躺在他的身边，浑身血污。  
他背叛了Torres——审讯者的脸上挂着得意而轻蔑的笑容，告诉了他这个事实。  
他只觉得天旋地转。  
他无法接受这样一个结果，无法接受因为自己不论怎样挽回，却终害得对方陷入如此危险的境地。  
“我......”他动了动嘴唇，却在看到Torres额角的伤口时感觉呼吸都要被堵住了，所有的话梗在喉咙里。他拼命深吸了一口气，却发现自己无法吐出一个音节。  
他解释什么呢？事情发展到这个地步，他又有什么可以为自己开脱的理由呢？  
“我知道你不会这样做，Sergio。”Torres平静地对着他露出一个艰难的微笑，“......我知道，你宁肯自己去死，也不会想把我拖进来。”  
然后他们疯狂地拥吻，流泪，最后放声大笑，像是两个陷入绝境的疯子。声音在空荡而昏暗的走廊里肆无忌惮地回响，直到他们筋疲力竭。  
“相信我，Sergio。”末了，Torres捧着他的脸，嘴里不住地重复，“请相信我，Sergio——不论任何时候、任何境遇，我都不会伤害你，绝不。”  
他没有理解这句话究竟是什么意思，只好茫然看着Torres的浅棕色的眸子，却被里面的光芒刺痛了眼睛——他从未见过Torres这样的神情，哀恸、无奈、冷静、决然，也许还掺杂了其它他说不出也猜不到的东西。  
他不知道Torres在这段时间里究竟经历了什么，只是想着他们已是将死之人，何必劳心伤神地去在乎其他的东西？  
Torres的那句话在几天后的营救行动中有了回应。  
不算顺利的突袭，他们的人冲进了那个废旧仓库的内部，Torres成功逃出，然而他却被当做人质劫持在高台之上。  
费尽周折的谈判并没有得到想要的结果，狙击手就位。阳光透过铁皮房顶的缝隙射下来，隔着空气里细小的尘埃，他看到前方不远处一个熟悉的身影。  
是Torres。  
狙击手黑洞洞的枪口正对着他的身体，眼神里透着冷冽。  
“我们不会救他。”  
一瞬间他以为自己听错了，直到听见嫌犯的惊呼才意识到这并不是幻觉。一片混乱中他看见Torres毫不犹豫地对着他扣动了扳机，子弹径直贯穿了他的身体。  
他的大脑一片空白，身体失去控制地仰躺在地上。他努力侧过头，却看见Torres决然转身的背影，意识在下一秒陷入黑暗。  
就这样死了其实也没什么不好，起码Nino会继续活下去，他想。  
然而一切并未如愿。  
一个星期后，他在医院里醒来，床边坐着一个陌生的男人。  
“……你好。”男人看着他，似乎有些意外，一时不知该如何介绍自己，于是磕磕绊绊地解释道，“我叫Iker Casillas……呃我是说……你的档案被调到了RM，你现在在马德里，而我是你的新队长。”  
然后他就意识到对一个刚醒过来的人说这些显然不妥，连忙混乱地补充道，“……其实你不用理会我之前说的那些，我真正想表达的是……呃……你现在想喝水吗？”  
后来的几个月里，Ramos从各路信息的拼接中大致理出了头绪——Torres那天并没有使用自己惯用的狙击步枪，他失血过多却终于捡回了一条命。案件报告显示，尽管事后的调查还原了他的清白，但在当时他的确有背叛的嫌疑，因此Torres的处置并没有受到追责。这次事件牵扯到过多的利益团体，权衡之后的结果便是将他调往马德里，而Torres则主动请求去英国。  
他以为一切只是短暂的分别，却从未想过对方自此之后便杳无音讯。他问过他们的共同好友，回到自己曾经的组织寻求Torres的讯息，却没有任何线索。他开始疯狂地动用一切的手段去寻找——西班牙、英国、法国、德国......甚至大洋彼岸。然而他分明知道，以他们的身份，想要消掉个人信息简直易如反掌——正如他曾经效命的地方抹去了他存在过的所有印记。  
过往七年，已然不复。  
他终于粗浅地理解了Torres那天的话，却无论如何也搞不清楚个中缘由。他想不清楚究竟还有什么原因，能让经历过无数次生死的他们就这样轻而易举地分开。  
从前队友的只言片语中，他猜想，也许是他的背叛，尽管他曾经在那个黑暗的地方看到过Torres如此坦然而恳切的眼神。然而戛然而止的一切已经足够让那段记忆冲淡，有时他甚至怀疑那是否只是他在注射药剂之后出现的幻觉。  
他用了七年的时间去爱，再用剩下三年的时间去寻找、去思念、去怨恨、去遗忘，最后却又不得不接受这样一个无疾而终的结果。  
“致最美好的过去。”  
Ramos抬起头，看着舞台上致辞结束的年轻人举起高脚杯，目光不经意地飘向他这里。  
于是他也举起酒杯，在看不见的角落，点头致意。  
音乐与喧闹随着致辞的结束而再度响起，Ramos看了一眼手表，派对的进程已然过半。Torres在一众损友的簇拥中已经自顾不暇，他想着他们可能也不会有时间再去单独交谈了。  
他于是拾起搭在椅子上的外套，站起身，肩膀却突然被人拍了一下。  
Ramos回过头，表情变得有些惊讶。  
“Iker？”他愣了愣，继而问道，“你怎么会在这里？”  
“我和新队员凑巧在隔壁喝酒，一出门就在窗户边看到了你，所以过来与你打个招呼。”  
Ramos向Casillas的身后望去，这才发现一个新的面孔，那个年轻人大概只有20出头的样子，一头金发用发带别在头上，容貌算不上好看，却有一双很明亮的绿眼睛。  
“您好……我想您是Sergio Ramos，我在档案资料上看到过您。”年轻人伸出手，露出一个腼腆的微笑，“我叫Gareth Bale，一个月前入职，不过始终没有得到机会见到您。”  
“以后我们就会经常见面的。”Ramos笑着与年轻人握了握手，Casillas从身边抽走了他的外套，拉开对面的椅子坐了下去。  
“所以，你放了女朋友鸽子，就为了来这寻欢作乐？”男人双手交叉放在桌子上，一脸了然的神情，调侃地扬了扬眉。  
“只是朋友的单身派对。”Ramos解释道，在收到Casillas不信任的表情之后，几乎要哭笑不得，“我在你心里就这么不堪？”他伸手指了指另一侧的桌子：“喏，你看，Kaka和Cristiano就在那面。”  
“是……是‘那个’Cristiano吗？”  
耳畔的声音突兀地响起，Ramos转过头望向身边站着的年轻人，迎面而来的就是一双亮晶晶的绿眼睛。  
然而Bale却显然没有意识到自己在插话，继续兴奋地说道：“就是那个18岁捣毁印尼团伙，曼彻斯特一战成名，格斗枪法情报外语全都是天才级别的代号7吗？”  
这一连串语速飞快的介绍逗得Ramos哈哈大笑了起来，“我怀疑他是不是背了Cristiano的履历表，Iker......”他看着满脸无奈的Casillas，本想继续说点什么，但却被忍不住的笑意打断，Bale被他笑得有点窘迫，终于意识到先前的自己有些失态，难为情地抿了抿嘴。  
“抱歉。”他说着挠了挠头。  
“这没什么可抱歉的，”Ramos不以为然地拍了拍Bale的肩膀，兴致盎然看着面前这个有趣的小伙子，想着在这个夜晚给自己找点好笑的事做也许会是一个不错的选择。  
“你想认识他？”他问，收到对方兴高采烈的点头之后再一次笑了出来：“我带你去。Cristiano这个自恋的家伙看到你这个小粉丝一定会很高兴的。”  
于是他就拉着这个有点拘谨的年轻人，一路斜穿着走过半个会场，来到那个握着麦克风准备干嚎的男人面前，一把将他拉了下去。  
“别祸害我们的耳膜，Cris。”他鄙视地瞥了一眼因为被打断而一脸不爽的男人，把身后的年轻人推到他的面前。  
“介绍一位你的小粉丝，Gar......Gari......”  
“Gareth Bale，”Bale接上了话，兴冲冲地握住了Cristiano的手，“我是RM的新成员，Cristiano Ronaldo先生，很高兴认识你！”  
“……叫我Cris就好，”Cristiano被这场景搞得有点发愣，不过还是友好地笑了笑，“很高兴认识你。”  
“请问……我可以给您一个拥抱吗？”  
拥抱？  
这请求搞得Cristiano有些无可奈何，可却又不知道该如何回应。男人瞥了一眼不远处人群里醉得有些神志不清的Kaka，又转过头看着面前这双满是期待的绿眼睛，点了点头。  
然后他就收到一个带着十二分热情的拥抱，对方大力地拍了拍他的后背，害得他差点打了一个趔趄。他堪堪稳住脚步，Bale也在这时结束了拥抱。  
“这简直像做梦一样。”Bale露出孩子气的笑容，“我从未想过我能有机会跟Cristiano站在一起。”  
“小伙子，我向你保证，”Ramos叹了口气，脸上呈现出颇为无奈的表情，“如果你跟Cristiano共事一个月，或是听他唱完一首歌，你就不会这么想了。”  
“Gareth！”Casillas站在门口做出一个招手的动作，打断了三人的谈话，“Mourniho又下新任务了，叫我们回去加班。”  
“这就是成长，年轻人。”Cristiano故作深沉地拍了拍Bale的肩膀，“通过勤奋的工作，让自己得到历练。”  
这副兄长式的正经样子让Ramos感觉毛骨悚然，他刚打算拆台便被Bale一脸接受教育的表情吓了回去。  
“期待下次与您见面，Ronaldo先生。”  
Ramos目送着Bale和Casillas一同离开，懒洋洋地用手肘搭上Cristiano的肩膀。  
“是个挺有趣的人。”  
“的确，年轻真好。”Cristiano笑笑，“不过我很好奇，这么容易亢奋的人，真的适合做我们这行吗？”  
“也许他只是看见你才这么亢奋。”  
“谁知道呢？”Crisriano揉了揉太阳穴，忽然皱起了眉头。  
“喝多了？”  
“有点。”Cristiano点点头，“不过总归比那家伙好得多。”  
Ramos看了一眼不远处笑得发傻的Kaka，哑然失笑。  
“你怎么不拦着他？”他问，有些意外一贯在Kaka的事上十分上心的Cristiano竟会疏忽了这些。  
“他总共就喝了一杯。”Cristiano一脸无奈，“我要是知道他酒量烂成这样，说什么也不会让他喝一口。”

因为Kaka的原因，Cristiano决定提前离开派对，Ramos没有喝酒，于是便成为送他们的回去的司机。一路上Kaka的话变得格外多，絮絮叨叨地从他小时候打碎的陶瓷鸭子一直讲到18岁遇到的初恋女友。Ramos黑着脸在前面开着车，遇到红灯时终于忍无可忍地回过头。  
“你觉得他还能讲多久？”他问。  
“从十八岁到现在可能还有几年。”Cristiano看了一眼身边满脑袋冒着傻气的Kaka，忍俊不禁地回答，“其实听听这些，也挺有趣的，不是吗？”  
Ramos扶住了额头，露出一副“你没救了”的表情表示无话可讲，干脆闭嘴开车。  
好在没过多久Kaka便沉沉睡去，Ramos的耳畔也终于有了清净。透过后视镜他看见Cristiano正动作轻柔地替Kaka披上了外套，不由得露出了微笑。  
车不多时便到了两人的房子，Kaka不情愿地揉着眼睛，整个人都变得软绵绵的，Cristiano办拖半抱地架着Kaka，Ramos负责开门，两个人手忙脚乱了半天才终于进了门。  
Kaka迷迷糊糊地换好衣服，缩到床上倒头就要睡。Cristiano调了一杯蜂蜜水，连哄带骗地劝他喝下，方才放了心。  
一切安顿好过后Ramos便提出告别，Cristiano送他走到院外。  
“Sergio……”车子启动之前Cristiano忽然叫住了他，他摇下车窗，Cristiano动了动嘴唇，最终却还是什么都没有说，只是用力地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“我知道。”他微微一笑，启动车子，看着反光镜里的房子随着距离的拉开而一点点变小，而Cristiano还远远地站在那里。

回到住所已是凌晨，Ramos打开空荡荡的房门，把自己丢在床上。  
他睁着眼睛，漫无目的地看着黑暗之中的天花板。回忆在先前的派对上滚过一遍，现在竟是连重新打开的勇气也不愿鼓起。  
他想，他之前应该多喝一点酒，或是打电话叫Pilar等他，又或是推掉派对，干脆好好约个会——无论哪个选择也总好过现在对着黑暗瞪眼。  
他翻了个身，摸到裤袋里的手机，翻开通讯录，找到重逢之后他几经辗转打听到的Torres的号码。他单方面发出的短信依然存储在那里，没有回应。他把它们看了一遍，再一条条删掉。  
“我们没有必要非得像个绅士一样拿枪指着对方的脑袋，斗个你死我活，也没必要像个初恋的小姑娘一般烧掉情书退还信物，为感情搞一个兴师动众的追悼会。”  
他回想起Torres那天下午的话，有些自嘲地笑了笑——他终究没有想象中那么豁达，无法说句再见便可一别两宽，互道珍重。  
Ramos把手机丢到床头，对着黑夜发出一声长长的叹息，拽过被子把身体蜷起，强迫自己闭上眼睛。  
他忽然听到门外响起什么声音。  
起先是毫无规律的拍打，到了后来几乎变成了搏命式的捶击，响声惊天动地。Ramos猛地坐了起来，掏出床头抽屉里的一把手枪，小心翼翼地走到了门口，拉开了门。  
看到来者的同时他整个人就愣住了，大脑变成一片空白，拼命地揉了揉眼睛也不敢确认自己看到的是否是真实的一切。  
是Torres，金发青年正站在门口，身上依然穿着派对上的那套衣服，面色苍白。  
“Kaka和Cristiano在哪里？！”他听见Torres焦急地问道，嗓音嘶哑。  
“......什么？”Ramos怀疑自己听错了，没等他反应过来，Torres便猛地按住了他的肩膀，力气大得让他几乎站立不稳。  
他后退一步撞到墙壁上，钝痛感从脊背传来，一片混乱中他感觉Torres全身都在颤抖，胸口剧烈的起伏。  
“快告诉我，Kaka和Cristiano住在哪里？！”Torres重复道，一边拼命摇晃着他的肩膀。  
他终于回过神来，有些怔忡地回答：“我带你去，你等我一下......”  
“来不及了！”Torres打断了他的话，径直地拉住了他的手腕，语速越来越快，“没什么要准备的，武器都在车上。他们的电话信号全都断了，我开车，你指路，我们现在就走。”  
“可你总得告诉我......”  
剩下的半句话截断在一声的巨响中，Torres不容迟疑地关上房门，最后一句话让Ramos整个人都震惊得战栗起来。  
“他们上了RM的清洗名单，行动就在今晚。”


	15. Crazy Night（下）

Chapter Seven Crazy Night（下）

Ramos敲开Cristiano房门的时候，后者几乎措手不及。  
半是因为这消息太过突然，半是因为眼前的组合实在不符合常理，多重因素叠加之下，最后的结果便是男人在看清来者之后完全愣住了。直到Ramos冲到楼上去砸Kaka的房门才回过神来。  
门缝里透出含糊不清的声音，Kaka的醉酒显然并没有缓解。他睡眼朦胧地听了Ramos的三两句解释，第一反应居然是趴在床上去找他放在床头的抽屉里的PSP。  
Ramos觉得自己要疯了。他刚打算把Kaka拽起来，身后就是一声巨响，追上来的Cristiano几乎是以一个粗暴的力度把Kaka从床上拉了起来，黑着脸把一粒解酒药强塞到后者嘴里。  
“去车库。”男人转向Ramos，语气平稳，“那里有一个逃生车通道，运气好的话，说不定还能让你和Fernando及时返回洗清嫌疑。”  
总算还有一个恢复了理智的，Ramos靠着房门松了口气。  
四个人很快在指定地点聚齐，Cristiano把右手按在玻璃的左上角，掌纹解锁过后，一个小型的密码锁出现在他们眼前。Cristiano再次输入密码，一个暗室送左侧的墙壁里缓缓露了出来。  
那是他很久以前准备好的备用仓库，以防止行动中出现紧急情况，却从未想过有天竟会把它用在自己人的身上。  
有句话怎么说的？最大的威胁永远都来自身后。想至此Cristiano不由得扯着嘴角露出一丝讽刺的微笑，却忽然被一声惊叹打断了思绪——  
Kaka正趴在玻璃柜前一件一件欣赏他的武器装备，不时啧啧称奇。发现他的目光之后，黑发青年大摇大摆地冲他招了招手，面露傻气地笑了。  
“Cristiano，”Kaka指了指柜子中的RT-20，露出满口的白牙，“我说，你难道就没有一个……”  
这话截断在另一声惊呼中——彻底放弃了和对方讲清当下状况的念头，Cristiano拖着Kaka，不顾后者的挣扎反抗，直接丢到了汽车的后座上。  
不多时，四个人再次聚齐，Cristiano再次清点过必要证件和武器后，黑色的越野车如同离弦的箭，刺入夜色里。  
“好吧，”Kaka叹了口气，表示对刚刚Cristiano粗暴的做法认栽。他闭上眼睛揉了揉额头，感觉自己似乎从醉酒的状态中缓解了一些，于是再次抬起头问道，“Cristiano，你确定你要坐在驾驶室的位置上？”  
他顿了顿，意识到就算安排不妥他们似乎也没有再次修改的机会，于是径直转移了话题，“以及，我们要去哪里？”  
“一个私人机场。”Cristiano回答道，“循小路，避开所有关卡，赶在黎明之前离开马德里。”  
策略可行。Kaka点了点头，没有继续追问。身边的Ramos反倒有些沉不住气，“你们难道就不好奇自己为什么会上了‘清洗’名单？”他问。  
“上次的任务。”Cristiano回答，“之前我和Kaka讨论过这些，只是我仍然高估了Mourniho，我以为他多少还会念及一点旧时的情谊。”  
“看来你还是不了解那个疯子。”Ramos叹了口气，前倾着身子把手肘架在了座位的靠椅上，透过后视镜与Torres交换了一个心照不宣的眼神，“他在消除他所谓‘隐患’的问题上，可从来都不会手软。”  
“其实上次的任务只是他怀疑Kaka的理由。”副驾驶位置上的Torres忽然开口，“而你，”他转向Cristiano，从衬衫口袋里掏出一张折叠的文件，缓缓打开，“前些日子俄国截获了一份我们的重要文件，他认为这件事情跟你有关。”  
“我？”Cristiano动作一僵，显然是对这个消息始料未及，他接过Torres手中的资料，用余光大致扫了一眼，继续说道，“我承认我的确是处理过这些文件，但我从来都没有接触过什么该死的——”  
“——小心！”  
Cristiano正要回头，Ramos突然却把整个身子都扑向了驾驶室，伸手猛地转动了一下方向盘。车身骤然向右倾斜，轮胎在地上发出刺耳的声音。Cristiano刚想查看个究竟，整个人就被车身带得猛然向右歪去，颈侧被安全带拉扯得一阵钝痛。  
轻微的一声嗤响，子弹掠过玻璃摩擦出尖锐的声音，将后视镜打得粉碎。  
接连不断的枪声从身后开始传来，装了防弹玻璃的车上发出一阵闷响。在意识到发生了什么的同时Cristiano便开始不停地变换前进的方向，以期降低击中的可能。蛇形的行进路线很快奏效——子弹击中的频率开始渐渐降低。Kaka从车座的掩护中起身，小心地透过裂作蛛网状的后挡风玻璃向外望去，四辆黑色的轿车正有条不紊地向他们缓缓逼近，准备形成合围之势。  
“该死的，他们早有预谋。”黑发青年咬了咬牙，扛起放在座位上的RT-20，拉开了车窗，对准身后的车辆扣下了扳机。  
“轰”的一声巨响，子弹并没有完全击中，却足以把车的右翼炸得粉碎。Kaka望着不远处已经渐渐弥漫起的黑烟，皱紧了眉头。  
“这个不行！”他弓着身子回到座位上，狠狠拍了一下Cristiano身后的座椅，“有没有小一点的！”  
“什么？”一片混乱中Cristiano还以为自己听错了，男人透过后视镜努力地辨认着Kaka的口型，重复道，“什么小一点？”  
“枪的火力！”Kaka提高了声调，“要是打死了RM的人，我们可就都彻底没有回去的机会了！”  
“那你他妈不早说！”  
“你出发之前我就想告诉你了！”  
“你什么时.......”  
一阵震天动地的爆炸声彻底结束了Cristiano的牢骚，车身猛烈摇晃起来，玻璃碎裂的声音在耳畔炸响，过分强烈的冲击力几乎使他无法将方向盘抓稳。他下意识地弓着身子护住头，只觉得一阵天旋地转。待再次回过神来时，车身已经不受控制地向着马路一侧的护栏撞去。  
顾不得脸上传来的刺痛，Cristiano死命地转动方向盘，越野车打了一个急转的弧线，勉强擦过了道路边缘，回到了正常行驶的路线中。  
Cristiano暗自松了口气，透过后视镜看了一眼惊魂甫定的Ramos和Kaka，微微点头示意自己安然无恙。  
“他们想先炸碎我们的防护，再攻击我们。”看到他脸上的血只是皮外伤，Kaka似乎松了口气，但却依然眉头紧锁，神色凝重，“再这样下去可就不是......”  
话音未落，又是一阵震耳欲聋的爆炸。Ramos一边诅咒着Mourniho不得好死，一边将Kaka护在身下，感觉整个车身陷入一个猛烈颠簸的状态之中。  
“Cristiano！”他大声呼喊道，搞不清究竟是路面损毁还是汽车失控让他焦躁不安。他努力地想直起身子看个究竟，却被又一阵猛烈的枪林弹雨栏得再次低下头来。一片混乱中他唯一能看清楚的，只有Kaka同样焦虑的眼神。  
“他们怎么样？”黑发青年问道，语气急促，“Cristiano和Fernando，他们有没有受伤？”  
“我看不清楚！”他大声喊道，“现在怎么办？”  
又是一阵猛烈地颠簸，Ramos感觉自己几乎要撞到门板上。越野车似乎转向了岔路口，枪击的声音变得稀疏一些。借这个机会他们终于有机会从一个高一点的角度看清驾驶室内的状况——先前的爆炸让Cristiano被碎玻璃割伤了手臂，暗红色的血正顺着伤口不断留到座椅上。但好在他依然将方向盘握得很稳，神色冷静。  
“我们必须主动出击。”Cristiano的声音低沉而坚定，他透过后视镜观测着再一次向他们逼近的车队，不同的应对方案及其后果在脑海中飞速转动，“Fernando，一会儿我找好角度，你负责击中第二辆车的左前轮，如果目标偏移，Sergio负责补充。”  
“那我呢？”Kaka问。  
“扶稳坐好。”  
“......”Kaka翻了个白眼，然后整个身体便随着汽车转弯的离心力甩向车门——Cristiano选择了右侧窗口作为伏击点，尖利的刹车声与子弹上膛的声音交替着响起。Torres从窗口架好了枪，瞄准目标之后神色冷峻地扣动了扳机——  
“砰”的一声，子弹划破了夜空，随之而来的就是车胎的爆炸声。被击中的轿车瞬间塌了一侧，车尾逆时针划过一个半圆，车头不受控制地向着斜前方的同伴撞去。  
一声巨响，伴随而来的是此起彼伏的刹车声和报警器的蜂鸣，透过镜子Cristiano看到隐约有浓烟和零星的火苗在身后的一片狼藉中窜起，零零散散开始有队员从车上匆忙逃出，有的依然不忘向他们追击。但在现在这样的境遇之下，一切只是徒劳——Cristiano的车虽然摇摇晃晃，却依然可以马力全开地转向下一个路口，彻底甩脱了那群追击者。  
“干得漂亮，Nino！”Ramos兴奋地挥起了拳头，脱口而出的瞬间却忽然发觉似乎这样称呼已经并不合适。他的动作有些尴尬地晾在半空，又讪讪收回了手，却并没有等到意料之中的反驳。  
Torres斜靠在座椅上喘着粗气，听到他的声音后转过了脸，露出了一个劫后余生的、疲惫的微笑。  
似曾相识的感觉开始在车内渐渐弥散开，Ramos看着眼前的金发青年，觉得后者的笑容似乎拥有穿越时空的力量。他想起他们多年前的第一次狙击任务，第一次以身犯险，成功逃脱后的Torres也曾对他露出过这样的笑容。只是那时的Torres眼睛里仍残留着惊慌，而那一瞬间的神色被他全部捕捉在眼里，于是他给了他一个安抚性的拥抱。  
“没事了，Nino，”他记得当时自己明明也害怕得够呛，却仍打起精神强壮淡定，“我们成功了。”  
“......我觉得我们也许应该换个座位。”  
Ramos被这突如其来的声音吓了一跳。Cristiano正转过头来，在Torres看不见的角度对着他露出一个不怀好意的微笑。  
“你看，我受伤了。”男人指了指自己的头和手，“我需要简单的包扎一下。”  
这是个无法让人拒绝的理由。于是Ramos和Cristiano调换了座位，未敢多加停留，车子很快再次启动。  
“其实我很好奇他们为什么会追过来，”Torres转向身后，看着Cristiano，“你的这条逃生通道，曾经透露给别人过吗？”  
“没有，”Cristiano摇摇头，整个身体趴向前排的座椅，“这也是为什么他们的第一轮袭击，我毫无防备的原因之一，幸好Sergio及时扭转了方向。”  
“我觉得也有些奇怪。”Kaka望向Cristiano，挑了挑眉，“他们看起来早有准备，分明是在等着你从隧道内出来......”  
话音未落，他似乎被什么吸引住了。伸手指了指Cristiano的外套。  
“你这件衣服是新的吗？”  
“当然，”Cristiano点了点头，“为什么会这么问？”  
“但你这里，有个洞。”  
Kaka指了指Cristiano肩胛骨以下的位置，男人立刻警觉起来。他迅速脱掉外套，发现孔洞的周边明显是被化学药品腐蚀后的痕迹。  
“天啊！你的衬衫上也有。”  
Cristiano似乎预感到了什么，他迅速地脱掉衬衫和里面的背心，Kaka发现在他的皮肤上，赫然粘贴着一块指甲大的芯片。  
追踪器。  
Cristiano感觉脊背一阵发冷。他迅速地从记忆里搜索这个夜晚发生过的一切——单身派对、Torres的致辞、Kaka的醉酒还有——  
那个叫Gareth Bale的年轻人。

“我是RM的新成员，Cristiano Ronaldo先生，很高兴认识你！”  
“……叫我Cris就好，很高兴认识你。”  
“请问……我可以给您一个拥抱吗？”

“长官?”  
“……”  
Casillas猛然抬起头，望向站在面前的年轻面孔。站在桌子前的是一个20岁出头的年轻人，方脸，黑发，眼睛出奇的明亮，见他突然抬头后，年轻人却反倒被吓了一跳。他定了定神，看着Casillas的眼睛，再次重复了一遍刚才说过的内容：  
“第一轮行动失败了。”  
Casillas放在桌下的、攥紧的手松了一下。  
“队员有伤亡吗？”他问。  
“阻击他们的车因为连环碰撞而发生了爆炸，有人受了伤，但并不致命。只是Cristiano的车已经脱离了我们的控制。”  
“好。”Casillas下意识地吐出一个音节，随即就意识到这样并不妥当，他干咳了一声，目光闪烁，尽量避免与那双黑眼睛对视。  
他知道自己在犹豫什么。  
一个月前，他接到Mourniho的秘密任务，负责调查一份近期遗失的军方文件，其中包括领海军事基地的重要信息。调查文件走向并不是什么难事，但这份任务却让他足足拖延了三天才递交最终报告。而他直到现在都不能确定，递交这份报告是否是个正确的选择。  
所有的证据都表明，这份文件最后的经手人是Cristiano。  
他从未想过去怀疑Cristiano，然而几经辗转，文件遗失的疑点越来越密集地与男人联系了起来。职责所在，Casillas无法隐瞒事实，只能尽量客观地在报告中予以陈述。他想，如果文件泄露者不是Cristiano，男人总有办法自证清白。  
事态在一周后急转直下。  
报告提交后，Cristiano与Kaka的日常生活进入了的RM秘密监控，三天前的一个傍晚，他们忽然发现，一大笔资金汇入了Cristiano以假名开户的私人账户中。  
这无疑是一条双重打击。  
上次Cristiano和Kaka的行动在RM高层看来并不干净——重要信息被泄露，而任务执行者却在对方的重重阻碍之下全身而退。Mourniho当然不否认Cristiano和Kaka出色的行动能力，但他们所拥有的信息和事情最终的走向无论如何也不能在逻辑上匹配起来。在Cristiano和Kaka养伤期间，Mourniho召集了三次紧急会议，决定对二人进行秘密调查。而他介入的这第三条线索，无疑让Cristiano和Kaka的境地雪上加霜。  
权衡之下，他试图暂且压下这条信息，想进一步调查取证之后再采取行动。然而RM密不透风的信息网根本容不得半点隐瞒——早在他摸清账户的真正主人是谁之前，这一条交易记录便已同步到了Mourniho的电脑里。老头子在清洗可疑人物时从不迟疑。在锁定交易对象是Cristiano的当晚，一纸逮捕令便已秘密下达。事态发展之快，让他根本没有半点回转的余地。  
无论私交怎样，任务必须执行。他深知情感在行动中可以造成怎样可怕的后果，他当然信任Cristiano，但他无论如何也不能以国家机密冒险。  
Casillas深吸一口气，看着面前年轻人略带疑惑的面孔，问道：“Gareth的追踪器还在吗？”

“只要这个东西在，我们往哪里走都是徒劳。”  
Kaka小心翼翼地用镊子夹起Cristiano的芯片，仔细端详着它微弱的脉冲光亮。他转向Cristiano，询问性地看了男人一眼，对方不由分说地接过镊子，直接折断了芯片。  
这处置未免有些粗暴，Kaka吐了吐舌头。他原本还想过利用这枚芯片做点手脚，给RM一个错误的指示。但转念一想，机敏如对手，他的这些小把戏估计也撑不了片刻。  
这样想着，他干脆把那东西丢出了窗外，轻轻地舒了口气。危险尚未解除，但他宁愿利用眼下短暂的平静，放松一下紧绷的神经。  
“所以，接下来怎么走？”  
前方传来Ramos的声音，Kaka望向Cristiano，发现对方不知从何时开始眉头紧锁。  
他当然知道Cristiano在担忧什么。  
信号的短暂丢失只不过是权宜之计，RM再次追踪到他们的定位简直易如反掌。所幸对方并不希望这件事搞得兴师动众，现在用在他们身上的，正是当年用在“4号”身上的手段——  
制造事故永远比正式追捕要来得干脆简洁，至少可以省却安抚民众、发布声明，和搜罗“适当而温和的理由”以拟定官方报告的时间。  
他们唯一的办法，只有利用这段RM尚未决定大肆追捕的时间差，逃离马德里，但这却是正是症结所在——先前定位的暴露已经足够让对方预测出他们接下来的行动路线，对于RM而言，要做的只是设计好下一个伏击点，以确保与他们正面交锋时，响动不会太大。  
原有的路线必须放弃，然而Cristiano却没有第二选择。他们连夜逃亡原本就是仓促行事，能够扛住对方第一轮的攻势，已然是有运气的加持。  
一个危险念头逐渐在Kaka的脑海里浮现出来。  
“去使馆。”  
话一开口他自己都有些怔愣，但片刻之后他意识到，这也许是唯一的选择。  
“Sergio，去使馆。”  
“……什么？！”Ramos惊得一抖，险些把车开上路边的护栏。Cristiano被这个急转晃得重心不稳，顺势按住了Kaka的肩膀。他错愕地盯着面前的那双黑眼睛，仿佛是在确认对方是不是昨晚喝酒喝得疯了。  
“听我说，有件事我必须告诉你。”Kaka皱了皱眉，缓慢地从上衣口袋里掏出了那个离开公寓时匆忙带上的PSP，输入一连串密码之后，一个新的页面弹了出来。  
“还记得Irina吗？”  
Cristiano的目光顺着Kaka低垂的睫毛定格在电子屏上，仅仅看清了几个单词，一种不祥的预感便涌上心头。  
“你是说——”  
他愣住了，眼睛因惊愕而逐渐睁大。  
Kaka点了点头，“她真实的身份，是КГБ的情报人员。”  
Cristiano只觉得脑子里轰然一声。Kaka手中的屏幕上正是Irina的照片，变了名字，胸前佩戴着是盾与剑的徽章。  
“其他事情来不及细说，我当初拜托Shevenchko调查了她的身份，证据并不确凿，因此我也没有告诉你。但事情发展到现在这一步，我能想到唯一的办法，也就只能向Sheva求助了——最起码，那是RM不能随意出入的地方。”  
Cristiano点点头，短期之内他的确也想不出更好的办法，“那Sergio和Fernando怎么办？”他问道，担忧的神情并未从脸上消散，“如果我们不能赶在天亮之前把他们送回安全的地方......”  
“别逗了，Cris.” Ramos笑了出来，“从Nino敲开我的房门起，我们就都别想安稳了。”  
他顿了顿，忽然伸手揽过身边的人。  
“说真的，Cris，你也许觉得我疯了。”Ramos转过头，Cristiano从他的脸上竟然看出一副如释重负的神情。  
如释重负地长舒了一口气。  
“但我想说，感谢你的世界末日。”

===  
私人号码被打通的时候，Shevchenko并不感到意外。  
他一个电话推掉了上午的会议，切断了监控信号，并随手找了份任务支开了当日门岗的工作人员。  
十分钟后，他如愿地在地下车库里自己的停车位上，见到了那辆千疮百孔的越野车。  
Cristiano的手臂仍然在渗血，但好在Kaka暂且平安无事。见此情形Shevchenko不由暗自松了口气，伸出手揉了揉后者那头熟悉的卷发。  
“现在暂时安全了，如果没有文件的审批，RM是没有权限搜查这里的。”  
Shevchenko领着四个人从私人通道进入了自己的办公室，随即恢复了监控信号。确认一切无误后，这才重新打量起Kaka身后的两个人——金发的那张脸他之前在Kaka的手机中见到过合影，而那个长发的男人，他多半也是在哪里见过。  
“这是Fernando，我之前和你提到过很多次，”Kaka介绍道，“这是Sergio，之前解救人质那次也在现场。”  
难怪有些面熟。Shevenchko微微一笑以示问候。  
“使馆后面有一个空地可以做停机坪，上面有我的私人直升机，一会儿你们可以从这里离开。但当务之急，”他顿了顿，目光停留在Cristiano草草包扎过的手臂，“Ronaldo先生，你随我到医务室，你手臂上的伤需要重新处理一下。”

Cristiano坐在诊室的床上，眼前的金发男人正用有条不紊地镊子将伤口中的玻璃碎片一片片取出。他有些不舒服——处理伤口的疼痛倒是其次，他早就对此习以为常。但这房间中的氛围总让他感觉到一丝不适。  
Andriy Shevchenko.  
他在心里重新默念了一遍这个名字，注视金发男人低垂的眼帘，几分钟之前这双眼睛在望向Kaka的时候，远不是现在这副神态。  
Cristiano暗自皱了皱眉，Shevchenko似乎觉察到了他的表情，擦拭碘酒时动作变得小心了许多。Cristiano触目惊心的伤口在一圈圈绷带的缠绕下，逐渐隐藏起来。金发男人裁开绷带的末端，利落地打了个结，用胶布固定起来。  
“好了。”Shevchenko说道，Cristiano在其中听不出任何情绪。金发男人依然低垂着眼睛，让Cristiano无法猜到目前他们所处的状况究竟是何用意。  
但反正不会仅仅是处理伤口——直觉告诉Cristiano，事情绝不会这么简单。  
他试着活动了一下手臂，感觉还不错。看得出Shevchenko很有处理伤口的经验，他的创口没有再继续渗血，包扎的力道也没有限制到他的活动。  
“谢谢。”Cristiano装作若无其事地点了一下头，拿起搭在椅背上的外套就往外走，却被一只手拦在了身前。  
果然。  
Cristiano抬起头，终于从对方的目光中嗅到了一丝敌意的气息。他试图推开对方按在门框的手臂，却发觉Shevchenko丝毫没有想让他离开的意思。  
“怎么？”Cristiano勾起一边嘴角，目光戒备地望着对面的人，“想和我单独谈谈？”  
回应他的却是Shevchenko招呼在右脸上的一记重拳，Cristiano猝不及防被打翻在地，头脑里一片嗡嗡作响。他胡乱抹了一把嘴角的血，挥着拳头就向对方脸上招呼了回去。  
Shevchenko闪身避开了Cristiano的这一拳，反手就抓住了男人的伤处。Cristiano吃痛地一缩手，径直就被对方一把揪出了领口，抵在了墙上。  
“Andriy Shevchenko, ”他压低了声音，理智告诉他现在闹出太大响动只会让自己吃亏。Cristiano努力克制着想要再次挥动的拳头，只觉得额头上的青筋突突地跳，“你他妈想干什么？！”  
Shevchenko却反倒咬牙切齿地回敬道，“我他妈倒想问问你，你到底想干什么！”  
“你什么意思。”  
“我什么意思？”Shevchenko冷笑道，“你害得Ricky差点丢了命，现在却反问我什么意思？”  
“你是在怀疑我？”Cristiano眼睛眯了起来，“你怀疑КГБ得到的情报是我有意泄露出去的？”  
“不然？”Shevchenko反问道，“你的嫌疑解释得清楚吗？“  
Cristiano气急反笑，“那你的意思是，我他妈泄露情报泄露到我自己像落水狗一样被人追着打，还没有对家接应，是这个意思吗？”  
“我只关心你的目的究竟是什么，你究竟还想牵扯多少人进来。”Shevchenko面无表亲地盯着Cristiano的脸，神色出离地冷静，“至于你的对家是否在乎你这条人命，以及你的智力到底能不能促使你做出这种出力不讨好的蠢事，我丝毫不关心。”  
Cristiano气得差点背过气去，他终于知道Kaka和他吵架时那副牙尖嘴利的德性究竟是从哪里学来的了。  
“我到底有没有刻意泄露情报，我会去自证清白，”Cristiano一字一顿，“反倒是你，Andriy Shevchenko，”男人挑衅地扬了扬眉，目光中多了几分威胁的意味，“你作为涉外工作人员，插手RM情报线上的事，你自己的嫌疑解释得清楚吗？”  
“我？”Shevchenko反问，“我有必要从你的手中获取情报吗？”  
“你也不过是在半年前刚刚调任马德里，”Cristiano讥讽地扯了扯嘴角，“你所积累的那点人脉，根本不能帮你打通获取机密的途径。”  
“所以？”Shevchenko反问道，“我和Ricky之前的关系人尽皆知，我如果想套你们的情报，有必要做得这么明目张胆吗？”  
“那我这么做，就不明目张胆了吗？”Cristiano反问。他顿了顿，直接摊开了手，摆出一副毫不在意的样子，“或者你干脆直接一个电话打到RM总部，把我上上下下调查个清楚。”  
Shevchenko上下打量着Cristiano那副桀骜不驯的面孔，深色冷峻。  
“你明知道我不会这么做。”他说。  
他当然不能这么做。擅自告发Cristiano不仅会让他自己卷入这一场事件的嫌疑之中，更会让Kaka陷入危险的境地。要么Kaka连同Cristiano一起被带回审讯，要么Kaka独自承担全部的嫌疑，而惹上这件事的自己，无疑让Kaka失去了在外流亡的全部策应——无论哪一种都不是他想看到的。  
“所以呢？”Cristiano用手指掸了掸怀里的外套，“我现在可以走了吗？”  
Shevchenko抱起了手臂，“我暂且相信你是无辜的，但你最好尽快把自己的事情处理干净，”他顿了顿，忽然再一次揪住了Cristiano衣领，威胁而敌意的目光直挺挺地刺了过去。  
金发男人压低了声音：“如果被我发现你是有意拖Ricky下水，我会叫你好看。”  
言毕，他松开了Cristiano，凑巧瞄到了男人再次渗血的胳膊，不由皱了皱眉，“你的手......我替你重新处理一下。”  
“不用麻烦了，Andriy Shevchenko先生。”Cristiano生硬地回答道，“难道你还想在我的左脸上再来一拳吗？

待两个人回到办公室时，Kaka已经将初步的方案制定完毕。  
“Andriy，我需要去俄国的签证和身份......”Kaka抬起头，忽然愣了一愣，“Cris，你的脸怎么了？”  
Cristiano的脸变得更黑了，“托Shevchenko先生的福，我撞到了医疗室的玻璃。”  
“我们身手敏捷的Cristiano居然也有撞玻璃的时候？”Ramos不合时宜地笑了起来，收获Cristiano一记凶狠地眼刀后，识趣地转移了话题，“咳咳，是这样......”男人装模做样地清了清嗓子，“Kaka决定先以假身份进入俄国，探听一下这份情报的下落，必要时潜入并把它取回来。但КГБ的防护不是说破就能破的，所以我和Fernando决定暂时去英国搬以前合作过的朋友来做救兵。如果情报尚未被俄方解密，那么取回完整情报并交回RM，我们就也算是弥补了先前的失误，老头子看到东西回来，西班牙这边也并没有受到什么实际损失，我们再多方递交材料予以佐证，多半也就可以洗清嫌疑了。”  
“听着倒也合理。”Cristiano点点头，并没有做过多的补充，无论事实如何，他总该向那个俄国姑娘问个清楚。他顿了顿，忽然想起什么似的，转向身边的Kaka。  
“你是怎么发现Irina不对劲的？”他问。  
“这个嘛......”Kaka狡黠地眨了眨眼，“她身手未免也太好了些。”  
见男人仍面露疑惑，Kaka便继续解释，“我第一次去你家的时候，你们吵架，她从你怀里挣脱出来的时候几乎毫不费力。”  
Cristiano哑然失笑。  
在与Irina交往的过程中他一直尽量隐藏自己的身份，却恰恰忘了重要的一点：他就算精神状态再松弛，受过特训的肌肉在作出特定动作时也会带上技巧的惯性，一般的姑娘怎么可能挣脱得出来？  
在冒出这个念头的同时他就意识到，Irina当时多半也是如此——只是他们两个人都过分专注在害怕被戳穿的演技上，恰恰忽视掉了最容易疏漏的环节。  
而负责调查这件事的人，毫无疑问就是Shevchenko. 刚刚这个男人在医疗室里把自己揍了个够呛，显然是比他这个当事人还要了解事情的始末。而他与Kaka传递信息的方式，自然就是那个装了实况足球的PSP——按照RM一贯的作风，他和Kaka的电脑、电话一定掌握在密切的监控之下，甚至养伤的医院，说不定也被装上了监听装置和摄像头。权衡之下，独立终端自然是最稳妥的选择。Cristiano记得他和Kaka住院的时候，Shevchenko曾探望过Kaka一次，自此之后Kaka的手中便多了这个PSP。而就在几个小时之前，就算已经醉到快要不省人事，Kaka的第一反应仍然是带上它。  
自此逻辑就大概解释得通了，唯一让Cristiano想不明白的地方，是Kaka为什么一直未曾提到Irina的身份。而对方的下一句话，恰好解答了这个问题。  
“我和Sheva一直以为你知道她的身份......”Kaka耸了耸肩，“谁知道，你居然也会栽在这种地方。”  
Cristiano觉得这大概是自己这辈子做过的最蠢的事，似乎从Kaka闯入他的生活之后，他的脑子就没一天正常过。这样想着，他只想尽快结束这段谈话：“你们刚刚说到哪了？”  
见到Kaka一愣，男人解释道，“......我是说，去俄国的计划。”  
后面的讨论变得容易许多，Kaka制定的初步计划基本可行，剩下的详细方案留到飞机上再作考虑也绰绰有余。马德里剩下的事将留给Shevchenko继续处理——包括他们丢在地下车库的那辆越野车。  
上飞机前Cristiano痛心疾首地回望了一眼那辆千疮百孔的G.Patton，只能在心里暗自道一声宝贝儿永别。  
“好运，Ricky，”Shevchenko给了Kaka一个兄长式的拥抱，“我已经联系了Nesta和Inzaghi, 等你们抵达莫斯科的时候，他们估计也快到了。”  
“Pippo和Sandro？”Kaka的眼睛一下子亮了起来，“这可真是最近一段时间里，最大的好消息了。”

Chapter eight Crazy Night FIN

AO3满一章再更新，嘿嘿嘿嘿其实这是篇老文了，lofter地址：http://www.lofter.com/blog/i-am-kily?act=dashboardclick_20130514_04


	16. Separate Journeys （上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know that I will never to have the strength again.”  
> “I ran away from you once, I can’t do it again.”

Torres并不喜欢故地重游。  
身体对于环境的直觉大概是所有感官里最诚实的一个——人可以主观地转变想法、修改记忆，甚至于抹杀情感。然而当皮肤接触到一阵风，耳边响起一首熟悉的歌，甚至是鼻子嗅到某种特殊气味的一瞬间，从内心深处蔓延上来的情绪却是无法控制的。  
这种情绪没有任何的寄托，它并不依附于某种记忆、观念或情感，因此也无法被其操控。直觉被触发的一瞬间，情绪本能地回归到当初的起点，往昔不需回忆便已历历如昨。  
Torres现在正陷入这种直觉之中——即使当年在英国时，日子麻木得让他感受不到其中的滋味。但当伦敦空气里的味道重新在鼻腔里翻滚开来时，他本能地感受到了来自潜意识里的抗拒，似乎身体里的每一颗细胞都在叫嚣着逃离这里。  
这种感觉使他本能地把领口向上拉了拉，身边的男人于是关上了计程车的窗户。  
“你觉得冷吗？”Ramos问。  
“还好。”  
这是近几个小时以来他们的第一次对话。  
先前的时间里因为情况危急，什么都来不及细想。但等到他们送别了Kaka和Cristiano，坐上前往伦敦的飞机时，独处竟使他们不知该如何重新面对彼此。  
幸而专注驾驶的Ramos需要接听地面上的信号，而他也可以靠在座椅上装睡。  
他们无声地度过了三个小时，再在下飞机后默契地装作若无其事，与人打交道时依旧自如得体。午饭期间，他甚至还同前来接应的Gerrard开起了玩笑，热络地拥抱告别之后，拿着对方提供的地址坐上了计程车。  
熟悉的气息。他想。然而身边的男人却又让这熟悉的感觉变得有所不同，本能的直觉与眼前的情境交织在一起，竟使他产生了一种时空错位感。  
好在车没开多久就停了下来，Torres从口袋翻出零钱付账。打开皮夹时，Olalla的照片仍在透明的相框里微笑。  
命运是多么喜欢捉弄人——仅仅是在24个小时之前，他还下定决心和过往一刀两断。  
眼下唯一值得慰藉的，是Olalla一直都知道他过去的秘密，尽管多年以来他们之间都默契地避开与之相关的所有话题，但Torres很清楚，他过往的一点一滴，Olalla从未忘记。  
“该来的，怎么也逃不掉。”他记得昨夜Olalla将RM下达逮捕令的消息带给他时，这样说道，“这于你、于我、于他，都是一种解脱。”  
于是现在他与Ramos同时出现在这里——复式结构的公寓，免去了不得不同处一室的尴尬。Torres自顾地选了一间楼上的卧室，拎起行李住了进去。  
夜晚很快降临，他希望今夜能有个好梦，但一切显然已是徒劳。几个钟头的辗转反侧，Torres决定下楼给自己倒杯酒。  
走到餐厅时他才发现客厅有轻微的响动，电视仍然开着，在黑暗的房间里散发着微弱的光亮。Torres从冰箱里取出一罐啤酒，易拉罐的拉环在打开时发出一声嗤响。  
客厅里的人于是发现了他的存在——Ramos从沙发后面探出头：  
“睡不着？”男人问。  
Torres没有说话，算是默认。  
男人于是大剌剌地伸出手臂，拍了拍身旁的位置，“过来坐坐，顺便帮我拿罐啤酒。”  
Torres没有拒绝，拿着两个易拉罐坐进了沙发里。他们早晚是要交谈的，况且这夜晚实在太过漫长。  
电视里播放的是部黑白电影——Casablanca，酒馆主人Rick与曾经深爱却不辞而别的Ilsa意外重逢，那个夜晚里他独自饮酒，剧情刚好进行到那句让他印象深刻的台词：   
Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine.  
Torres记得许多年前，当他和Ramos刚在一起的时候，也曾经看过这部电影。只是那时Ramos对这种怀旧的老片没有任何兴趣，从电影开场就睡了过去。散场时他推了好几次才把Ramos弄醒，而后者周身还散发着起床气。  
“这么快就结束了？”男孩不情愿地咕哝着起身，一脸茫然地看着他，“所以，这电影演了什么？”  
Torres记得自己看着对方那头睡得乱七八糟的长发时，心里至少翻过了十个白眼。  
想到这里他不由得望向身边的Ramos，嘴角在不经意间露出一丝微笑。这似乎是多年里他第一次仔细打量这个再熟悉不过的人。记忆中的男孩的长发替换成了利落的短发，眉眼也被时间雕琢得愈发深邃。  
Torres的注视并没有持续太久，男人很快就发现了他的目光。视线交汇时两个人都本能地回避，各怀心事地去拿放在茶几上的啤酒，指尖却不巧碰在一起。  
Torres的动作下意识地停顿，Ramos的手却也没有离开。那根手指迟疑着沿着他指尖的皮肤摩挲，小心翼翼地勾住了他的一根手指，继而将他的整只手握在掌心。  
Torres抬起头，发现男人一直注视着他。茶褐色的眼睛在夜色里蒙上了一层浅浅的水色，其间的情绪千回百转，任他怎样也无法读透。  
他怎么可能读透呢？那几千个日夜里，不解、痛苦、思念、麻木、错愕、挣扎、绝望......在他们各自的世界里分别上演。他曾以一个冠冕堂皇的释怀作为故事的休止，然而这来之不易的平静却又在重新见面的一瞬间被轻易地击溃。  
Torres眼眶逐渐开始酸涩，模糊的视野里，男人的脸逐渐靠近。他垂下眼帘，感觉泪水从眼角滑落到唇边。而那滴眼泪的轨迹，最终终结在一片熟悉的温热中。  
“Kiss me, Rick, kiss me if it were the last time.”  
电影里Rick和Ilsa忘情地拥吻，As time goes by的旋律在客厅中回荡。  
Torres的手臂环住了Ramos的脖颈，只觉得时间在这个吻中被无限拉长。淡淡的酒味在呼吸中蔓延，让他莫名地想起十七岁那年Ramos第一个小心翼翼的吻。  
Ramos的嘴唇吻过他的耳垂，再沿着颈侧一路向下，微淡的暖意随着亲吻涌遍全身。Torres把男人的头拥在怀里，手指轻轻抚摸过男人脸颊上新长出来的胡茬。Ramos的发隙间残存着洗发水清爽的味道，Torres把嘴唇贴在上面，温柔地亲吻过他的发丝，前额。他的手臂探入男人的衬衫，渐渐拥紧，感受到对方匀实的肌肉正随着呼吸在他的臂弯里一起一伏。Ramos的手指在他的喉结处向下摸索，继而解开他衬衫的纽扣，让他瞬间感觉到空气里的一丝凉意，而这凉意很快就被紧贴上来的、炽热的胸膛所取代——  
Ramos的身体倾斜下来，Torres重心不稳地仰躺下去，头却在接触到沙发的瞬间被对方的手接住。他看着男人的眼眸，只觉得过往的几千个日夜必定在其间折叠凝固，否则它们如何能在望向自己时，饱含着如此浓烈的深情？  
You must remember this,  
A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh.   
The fundamental things apply.   
As time goes by.  
安静的客厅里只有电影中的歌声在缓慢地流淌，黑人歌手嗓音被老胶片过滤，回忆与怀念的味道显得更加浓烈。  
他们肆意亲吻和抚摸着对方的身体，直至呼吸开始变得粗重。  
Torres的双腿下意识地触碰到Ramos的腰间，男人的动作也因此微微停滞。但仅仅是一秒之后，这迟疑就被不管不顾的攻势所取代。似乎是害怕这片刻的温存稍纵即逝，Ramos牢牢抓住了Torres的手腕，把他们压在对方的身侧，像是侵略般地，在对方的锁骨和前胸留下印记。  
Torres大口呼吸，却又感到缺氧的昏沉。电影的声音逐渐抽离，仿佛是飘荡在房间上空的一层薄薄的轻雾。夜色遮蔽了视线，却又让其他的感官无限放大。一片晕眩中他感到Ramos突然松开了他的手，穿过沙发的缝隙用力地抱住了他的脊背——  
疼痛终于逐渐撕扯开来，他的喉咙里发出了一声微不可闻的低吟，脑海里的第一个念头却是不管不顾地将对方抱紧。他的鼻尖划过男人的前胸，触碰到他当年留给对方的疤痕。他拼命地亲吻它，似乎觉得这样就可以将它抚平，然而一切只是徒劳。Torres用脸颊轻轻蹭过那片褶皱的皮肤，只觉得内心里一片揪痛。Ramos的手托起了他的脸颊，夜色里他看见对方的双眸出奇的明亮。  
“都过去了，Nino.”他听见男人在耳畔这样讲，“都过去了。”  
他觉得自己大概又一次留下了眼泪，因为男人的手指一直不停地划过他的脸颊。他们激烈地拥吻，碰撞，直至他的意识逐渐涣散。  
陷入昏沉的最后一秒，他听见电影里Ilsa对Rick说：  
“I know that I will never to have the strength again.”  
“I ran away from you once, I can’t do it again.”

===

Ramos醒来的时候已是清晨。  
他从床上起身，旁边的人仍在酣睡，眉心安然地舒展，睫毛微微颤动。  
他有多久没见过这样的Nino了？  
男人皱了皱眉，发现回忆久远得几乎让他无法想起。这让他在一瞬间产生了一种不真实的错觉。  
Ramos用手指轻轻拢了拢Torres额前的碎发，手指下对方皮肤温暖的触感让他安定下来。  
他于是俯下身子，轻轻吻了吻Torres的前额，还有他散落在鼻梁与脸颊上的小雀斑。  
然后他就听见自己手机的震动声。  
Ramos从床头柜里翻出手机，在打开屏幕看到里面的信息和未接来电后哑然失笑。  
他走到客厅，回拨了Cristiano的号码，不出意外地听见了对方颇为不爽的语气。Kaka在另一侧起着哄，他嬉皮笑脸地解释，隔着屏幕都能感受到Cristiano的穿透电波的白眼。  
“好的好的，一切照常。出现新情况了我会和你联系。”

“如果是你和你的小狙击手的新情况，大概就不用和再我联系了。”  
Cristiano挂掉电话，对着屏幕翻了一大个白眼。Kaka一脸八卦地凑过脑袋，兴致勃勃地想从Cristiano的手机里看出什么端倪来。  
“我倒是比较在乎他们之间的新情况。”  
“还能有什么情况？”Cristiano没好气地回应，“小别胜新欢，更何况是这一对双双要把自己别扭到死的苦命鸳鸯，你说会有什么情况？”  
“好吧好吧。”Kaka收起了探究的神情，换上了一脸欣慰。他惬意地伸了个懒腰，拾起丢在沙发靠背上的外套。  
“时候不早了，”他对仍旧挂着一脸嫌弃的男人说，“Pippo和Sandro应该已经在路上了，我们也出发吧。”

深秋的莫斯科，空气里已经开始有了凛冽的意味。Kaka走在路上，把围巾裹了又裹，最后夸张到只露出两只眼睛。Cristiano把手插进大衣的口袋，看着对方那副全副武装的样子不禁感到有些好笑。  
他们一个来自马德拉，一个来自亚平宁，一年四季都是温和的天气，哪里习惯得了北方的秋风？  
Cristiano不禁打了一个喷嚏，而Kaka的眼睛里也流露出了笑意。  
他扯下了一直手套递给了Cristiano，“要不要戴上？”  
Cristiano笑了出来，这能管哪门子的用？  
两个人继续并排走着，穿过街区就是一片公园。花坛中间是一个金属的铜像，人们三三两两坐在旁边的长椅上闲聊。Cristiano看着这一派岁月静好的样子，怎么样也不敢相信一天前他们还在疯狂逃命。  
除了他的手臂——Cristiano动了动手指，牵连着小臂的肌肉依然隐隐作痛。Shevchenko的绷带扎得还算牢，而且他也实在是没心情碰它。  
一想到昨天他因为一时的大意竟然在Shevchenko面前落了下风，Cristiano就不由得皱起了眉头。但很快，他就意识到这种不爽只是其次——  
Kaka忽然转过身，围巾里透出他闷闷的声音，“过几天见到如果能Irina，你打算和她怎么说？”  
“不知道。”Cristiano叹了口气，只觉得无比头痛。  
他们很快就走到了红场。天高云淡，砖红色的建筑在天空湛蓝的背景色下显得格外鲜艳。Kaka扯掉脸上的围巾，兴奋地指了指圣瓦西里大教堂色彩斑斓的圆顶，非要拉着他拍一张合影。他于是心不在焉地掏出手机，看着镜头里Kaka笑出十二分灿烂的大白牙露出个敷衍的微笑。  
但Kaka的心情显然没有受到丝毫影响，黑发青年依然在前面踢着石子，嘴里用葡语哼着一首不知名的歌。在这种轻快的步伐下，他们很快就穿过另一片街区，到达了一个新的广场。  
Lubyanka.   
Cristiano轻声地念出了它的名字。虽然明面上KGB早已随着苏联一起瓦解，官方情报部门被堂而皇之地换上了FSB的旗号，但早年的经历让Cristiano了解到，这个集（和谐）权（和谐）政（和谐）治下的产物，其实从未真正消失。  
但现在显然不是考虑这些的时候——穿过广场的北侧，很快就要到达会面的地方。与此同时Kaka也加快了脚步。转过一个巷口，Cristiano终于在道路的尽头看到两个修长的身影——都是黑发，黑眼睛，典型的意大利人，五官精致而俊美。  
他刚打算伸手打个招呼，就看见身边的Kaka几乎是飞奔着扑进了他们的怀里，与他们拥抱在一起。  
“Pippo! Sandro!”黑发青年气喘吁吁地唤道，眼睛里的喜悦几乎要溢出来，“好久不见！”

===

“现在几点了？”  
Torres睡眼惺忪地趿拉着拖鞋走出房门，Ramos正在餐厅里做着吐司煎蛋。  
“上午九点。”男人转过头，“时间还早，下午的时候Rooney的一个朋友约我见个面，你就留在家休息。”  
Torres点点头，拉开椅子坐下。  
餐桌上已经摆好了牛奶和水果沙拉，他简单吃了几口就看见扎着围裙的男人兴冲冲地往他的盘子里铲了一个煎蛋。  
“尝尝我的手艺，”Ramos说，“这些年我可进步了不小。”  
“如果跟你当年烧漏了的那只平底锅比的话，的确是。”  
男人笑了出来，胸前扎着的苏格兰格子围裙让他看起来笨拙又可爱。Torres于是也露出微笑，看着男人拉开椅子坐在他的旁边。阳光从窗口照进客厅，在餐桌上均匀地铺了一层，让他觉得这一切都像是再寻常不过的早晨，而他们一会儿就要去看新上映的电影。  
Torres叉起一块煎蛋放进嘴里，对面的男人立刻满脸期待地望着他，活像一只金毛犬。  
煎蛋被Ramos做的很不错，看来各自独立生活的时候他们总归还是都学会了照顾自己。Torres配合地摆出一副惊喜的表情，不出意外地看到男人笑到夸张的脸。  
“好了，Sergio......”他推了Ramos一把，制止了对方的得意忘形，“说说看，下午的见面要去做什么？”  
“听说好像是西班牙帮会的内线，Rooney说是跟上次Cris和Kaka的任务有关。”

===

“你是说Gerard Pique? 他们怎么会安排你去这个任务？”  
Cristiano坐在餐桌前，终于从对面两个人的脸上捕捉到一丝耐人寻味的神情。  
左面的人习惯性地把头发撩到耳后，似乎是从之前的自在散漫中打起了精神，而右面始终沉稳优雅的男人，脸上也总算浮现出一丝不易察觉的惊愕。  
Filippo Inzaghi和Alessandro Nesta——Cristiano回忆着先前互相介绍时，两个人的名字。他们在点餐过程中简要寒暄，互相了解过之后便介绍起自己最近的状况。不一会儿食物就全部上齐，Cristiano一边吃着西冷牛排，一边听着Kaka如数家珍般地讲他们之前的故事，并时不时被逗得哈哈大笑。  
“Shevchenko当年学英文的时候居然这么吃力？”Cristiano听过Inzaghi惟妙惟肖的模仿后，露出个大跌眼镜的表情，Kaka则早就和Nesta笑作了一团。  
他们的谈话一直欢乐而融洽地进行着，直到Kaka开始讲述他上一个任务。  
Cristiano不知道这中间到底有什么隐情，但这两个意大利人的表情明显地让他感到事情有些不对劲。  
“你们认识？”Kaka问道，显然是也察觉到了其中的蹊跷。Inzaghi的脸色却变得越发阴沉，这让Kaka脸上的笑容也逐渐收敛了起来，“怎么了Pippo?”  
“是谁安排你的？”  
“我不清楚。”Kaka回答，“那是我到RM之后第一个正式的任务，而且你知道的，我们向来不过问上面的安排。”  
Inzaghi似乎还想问些什么，但身边的男人却制止了他——Cristiano看到Nesta放在桌下的手对着Inzaghi做了一个小动作，顿时明白了其间的用意。  
“我去一下洗手间。”他说。  
随后他就离开了餐桌，掏出手机浏览了一遍所有的短信。并没有什么新事件发生，除了Ramos说下午要去见个什么内线。莫斯科比伦敦快了三个小时，现在远不是他们出发的时间。Cristiano于是把手机揣回了口袋，绕到大堂另一侧的窗口打发时间。  
对于Nesta的举动他倒是没有什么怨言——毕竟谁也不能做到刚认识一个陌生人就要对对方完全敞开心扉，况且从他们的脸色上看，这绝不是一件简单的事。  
Cristiano决定不再考虑这些，眼下的事情已经足够让他头疼，而这总算得闲的几分钟，他不打算让任何事情打扰到他的休息。  
男人用手指轻轻扣击着窗台，注视着街道对面宏伟的东正教堂，以及公交站旁过往的行人。他的嘴里哼起了一首俄文的民歌小调，只是没过多久，他就放弃了继续唱下去的念头。  
这些年来他几乎从未用过这种语言，当年学到的那些词汇早已变得有些生疏。  
餐馆内外的人行色匆匆，各路的对话交织成一片嘈杂。Cristiano有些吃力地试图分辨其中的意思，就当做是重拾语言技能的训练。  
忽然，他听到了一个熟悉的声音。  
“да, Файл здесь со мной.”  
低沉而沙哑的女声，曾经对他而言充满着诱惑的声线。尽管变换了语言，但那再熟悉不过的嗓音让他在几乎听到第一个单词时，就绷紧了神经。  
这怎么可能？他摇了摇头，觉得这多半是个巧合。但眼下又实在找不到什么事情可做，他于是决定还是探个究竟。  
Cristiano躲到了窗口的一侧，手指将窗帘拉起了一角，谨慎地探出头，一眼就看到公交站旁那个高挑的身影——  
是Irina Shayk.


	17. Separate Journeys （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano缓缓地把头埋进了Kaka的颈窝里。  
> 随后，Kaka听到了男人的一声呜咽。

Cristiano拉高了领口，绕到饭店的后身，悄无声息地进入公交站南侧的巷子。  
眼下的情形未免有些过于巧合——他不远万里逃到这片陌生的土地去追踪身份特殊的Irina，而对方竟刚好被他撞见。这让他有些摸不出头绪。但好在他尚有思考的时间——现在并非交通高峰期，公交车发车的频率较低，而Irina显然也没有要离开公交站的意思。  
搭乘公交？这倒不像是她的风格。  
Cristiano皱了皱眉，一时也不知道该如何应对，于是找了街角不显眼的一处长椅坐下。街上依旧是寻常的午后，一对青年夫妇从马路对面挽手走过，与站旁等待的中年男人点头致意。街角的卖花姑娘把一支黄玫瑰抽出来，插到一捧红玫瑰的中央。斜对面的广场上，骑单车的少年双手脱把，自在地穿行而过，手指在半空中划过一个弧线。  
不对。  
Cristiano脑袋里一根弦绷了起来。  
他受过特训，对方位的安排再敏感不过。这些人所处的位置、行进的方向看似随机，然而在这些不同位置的变换完全是规律的时钟走位。  
这是一个任务，目标未知，但显然一切已经安排妥当。  
Cristiano回望了一眼自己所在的位置，有限的条件让他无法确定对方的目的究竟是什么，但从安插人员行进的方向，他大概可以寻找到一些蛛丝马迹。  
Cristiano飞速地计算着方位，刚理出一丝头绪时，强烈的恐惧感就从他的脊背中蔓延至全身。情急之下他几乎来不及作出其他判断，唯一的念头就是尽快沿着来时的方向返回餐厅。  
一阵风裹挟着落叶在路缘石边打着旋，发出微弱的沙沙声。空气里有了一丝细微的波动，在秋风里几乎微不可察。  
Irina抬腕看了一眼手表。  
空气开始震荡，气浪擦过皮肤带来一丝反常的温暖。Cristiano终于意识到即将发生什么，他开始搏命式地向着来时的餐厅狂奔，在踏上台阶的一刻用尽全力地冲着的里面喊道：  
“小心——”  
他的声音还没有发出，就淹没在爆炸声的惊天巨响里。  
强大的气浪扑面而来，Cristiano本能地卧倒在地上，只听见接连不断地爆炸声在周围响起。随即大脑就是一片空白。一片烟尘中他艰难地睁开眼睛，目光所及尽是一片混乱，碎玻璃与尚未燃尽的木屑铺满了入口处的地毯。浓烈的烟尘呛得他一阵咳嗽，人们哭喊的声音逐渐从远方变得清晰起来。Cristiano艰难地起身，强烈的晕眩感让他意识到在刚才的几秒里他大概是失去了知觉。  
Cristiano努力地摇了摇脑袋，感觉大概恢复了一丝体力，第一反应就是跌跌撞撞地奔着原先座位的方向一头扎过去。包厢内已是一片狼藉，浓烟包裹下让人几乎无法分辨出原有的位置。Inzaghi靠在窗边的墙上，已经失去了意识。Cristiano探了探他颈侧的脉搏与鼻息，确认身体没有大问题后，把他拖到了安全的位置。  
再次返回时，浓烟已经散去了一些，Cristiano隐约摸出了他们的座位。餐桌早经被炸得看不出原有的样子——显然炸弹就是安放在它的下方。残缺的座椅零散地倒在墙角，上面伏着两具头部已经被炸烂了的尸体。目光聚集在尸体身旁那条格子围巾的一瞬间，Cristiano只觉得心脏像是猛然被人揪紧，强烈的疼痛与窒息感几乎让他无法从喉咙里发出那两个音节：  
“Kaka！”  
Cristiano听不到自己的声音，只感受到喉咙里悲鸣般的震动，几乎要撕扯出血来。他站在原地，只感觉从头到脚都是一片麻木。他想要走上前，然而身体却如同不受控的一般向下跌去。之后的一段时间里他几乎无法控制自己做出任何动作，直到其中的一具尸体移动了一下，一个微弱的声音从它的身下传来：  
“Cris……是你吗？”  
Cristiano几乎连滚带爬地扑向那两具尸体，把它们移开后才发现Kaka和Nesta还安好藏在下面。Nesta的头部受了伤，已经失去了知觉。但Kaka的伤势并不严重。只是刚刚从昏迷中清醒，他的目光依旧有些涣散。  
Cristiano确认似地重新地打量起Kaka的脸，目光触及那双惊魂甫定的黑眼睛后便不管不顾地将对方拥入怀里，力气大得让Kaka觉得自己的肋骨仿佛都要被勒断了。  
疼痛让Kaka轻微地咳嗽，然而抱着他的人却根本无法意识到这些。Kaka感觉到Cristiano用手指颤抖地拂过他脑后的头发、后颈，直到探到他皮肤的温度之后，紧绷的肌肉才终于渐渐舒缓下来。  
Cristiano缓缓地把头埋进了Kaka的颈窝里。  
随后，Kaka听到了男人的一声呜咽。

======

Nesta的伤口处理完时已是深夜。  
多个玻璃碎片嵌入皮肤里，处理起来颇费了一番周折，但所幸伤势并不重，只是脑震荡才导致短暂的意识丧失。被推出来时黑发男人仍在药物的作用下沉睡，Kaka担忧地盯着Nesta苍白的面孔，不肯离开一步。  
“他没什么大问题了，”走出手术室的医生摘下了口罩和帽子，露出了与黑眼睛相称的黑发，“放心Ricky，过不了几天，我们挑剔的Alessandro Nesta医生就又可以嘲讽我包扎的手艺太糙了。”  
见Kaka露出了如释重负的笑容，男人伸手揉了揉那头细软的卷发，随后转向一旁的Cristiano，伸出右手，“Simone, 在Sandro诊所里的当医生。”见对方的目光仍旧停留在自己的脸上，男人歪了歪头，解释道：“......我是Pippo的弟弟。”  
Cristiano看了一眼Filippo Inzaghi的脸，露出了一个恍然大悟的表情。  
“谢谢。”男人微微一笑，对兄弟俩点头示意。  
被移到安全位置后不久，Inzaghi就恢复了清醒。餐厅里已经是一片废墟，警车与救护车的警笛交错地在耳边响起。此时此刻，对于他们以及Kaka和Cristiano的身份来说，作为伤者进入官方的统计报告显然只会惹上更多的麻烦。所幸之前和Shevchenko一同执行任务时，后者曾提议在莫斯科建立一个方便行动的地方，于是Nesta便挂名注册了一家诊所。在他们逐渐清闲之后，这家诊所也自然连同Nesta开设的其他连锁诊所一起，被纳入了他们的生意范围，并由他的弟弟Simone暂时管理。  
他于是拨通了Simone的电话，后者很快就带着行医资格证赶到，以救助者的身份进入现场。简要处理伤口之后，便带着他们四人迅速离开。  
现在一切总算暂时安顿，而他也终于有精力可以好好思考一下，今天对他们下手的，究竟是什么势力。

======

“爆炸？！”  
从电话里听到这条消息时，Ramos差点把手机飞出去，“怎么会发生爆炸？你和Kaka有没有受伤？”  
“只是些皮外伤，没什么事。”Cristiano回答，“不过蹊跷的是，我今天在现场看见Irina了。”  
“她怎么会在这？”Ramos一愣，不过很快就意识到事情之间的关联，“所以你是说，Irina今天的出现是背负着一个任务，而任务的目标，是刺杀你们？！”  
“我之前也这么想，但现在觉得好像不对，”Cristiano的声音微微迟疑了一下，“我现在觉得目标不是我们，而是Alessandro Nesta.”  
“那又是谁？”  
“Kaka的一个朋友，据说是个医生，但显然身份绝没有这么简单。”Cristiano答道，“今天我进入现场的时候他和Kaka身上伏着两具尸体，从动作上来看，是专业的安保人员。可以说，Alessandro Nesta和Kaka的命就 是这两个人救的——所以我就十分好奇了，一个医生，在出门的时候，怎么会想着带上保镖？而且还是这么高的专业级别？”  
“是个问题。”Ramos点点头，“这个人怎么样？”  
“疏离、谨慎，并且带着意大利人的那股慢条斯理的劲儿，我觉得目前来说还是朋友——起码从他和Kaka的关系上来看。”  
“我回头帮你查查。”  
Cristiano发出一声“嗯”，算是表示肯定，“对了，”他问，“你今天不是去打探什么消息了吗？”  
“感觉不太妙......”Ramos皱了皱眉，对上了Torres同样担忧的眼神，“我发现RM和几个帮会存在着某种利益的往来，而其中最大的一家，就是FCB.”  
“Pique？”Cristiano脱口而出。  
“对，就是那个把我们都折腾得够呛的混球，”Ramos翻了个白眼，“所以我觉得，军方文件也好，你和Kaka的任务也好，所谓的怀疑无非是一个借口。他们真正的目的是要让你们两个永远闭嘴，以防在上次行动中撞破什么不该看到的东西。”  
“所以，这也是他们当初执意换上Kaka的理由？让一个完全的新人进入任务，对RM的了解越少，他在任务中所能建立的关联就越小，对他们的影响也越小。”  
“就目前的情况来看，大概是这个意思。”Ramos表示肯定，“而你们中间过程出现了突发状况，上面自然理所当然地慌了，生怕你们查到什么不该查的东西。”  
Cristiano冷哼一声，“而他们的过激反应，反倒让我们查出问题了。”  
“所以说，太过聪明有时候未必是件好事。”Ramos附和道，“只是......你和Kaka，就算找Irina解决了文件问题，也别指望着能靠它回到RM了。”  
“管他。”Cristiano嗤笑一声，“他们做出了这种事情，我也不打算回去了。”  
“所以，下一步怎么办？”  
Cristiano的声音停顿了一下，“短期之内估计是走不开了......”他叹了口气，而后的语气却变得轻松起来：“等我和Kaka有空脱身，我们就去伦敦，或是米兰。”  
“好吧，一切按照你们的日程走，”Ramos的脸上总算也露出一丝愉快的神色，“而在与你和Kaka汇合之前，我和Nino可要好好享受一下美好的二人时光。”  
“真不巧，我也是。”  
Cristiano挂掉电话，嘴角露出一丝微笑。  
Simone坚称他们的伤势需要继续留院观察，而外面的情形现在尚不明朗。于是Cristiano便决定与Kaka在医院留宿一夜。  
Kaka见到床便一头扎进去，而Cristiano也终于得空给Ramos打一通电话互相通报一轮情况。  
Cristiano把手机放在床头柜上，坐在Kaka的病床边，目不转睛地注视着眼前的人。  
经历了这惊心动魄的一天，外加受伤失血，Kaka睡得很沉，均匀的呼吸里带上了一丝浑浊的鼾声。Cristiano长舒了一口气，把头靠在床边，看着月色下Kaka恬静而精致的侧脸，还有那随着呼吸微微颤动的睫毛，只觉得这一刻无比安稳。  
他伸手撩开了Kaka额前的碎发，在后者额头上印下了一个吻。  
“晚安，Ricky.”他说。

======

爆炸事件很快就被安上了官方的说辞——一切都是再老套不过的解释，寻仇、反社会人格、恐怖袭击......多项猜测随便选择一条便被安插在电视屏幕上滚动播报起来。调查紧锣密鼓地进行，善后修复和理赔也逐渐提上日程。日子向着正常的轨迹缓慢移动，只有深陷其中的人们才能意识到，眼前的秩序与平静之下，是怎样的暗流涌动。  
公路和机场仍然被封锁，出入境的盘查变得异常严格。无奈之下他们只能在莫斯科继续停留。但好在之后的日子里没有再出现大的动荡。  
Nesta的伤势在一周之内便大有好转，Kaka非要隔天就探望一次，频率高得让黑发男人都有些无奈。  
“别那么夸张，Ricky，”Nesta露出一个不堪重负的表情，“你简直让我觉得我是什么稀有动物。”  
“当然稀有，”Kaka吐了吐舌头，“全世界最好的Sandro仅此一只。”  
由是几个人都哈哈大笑起来，病房里总算多了几分欢乐的气氛。只是Cristiano总是隐约觉得事情不会就这样结束——尤其是在他看到那个叫Francesco Totti的男人凶狠的眼神时。  
Cristiano不知这个金发男人究竟是什么来路，但对方独狼一样的气质让他意识到这绝不是个好惹的主。Kaka第二次去探望Nesta的时候，这个男人脸色阴沉地出现在了医院的走廊，逮住刚下夜班的Simone就是一通劈头盖脸的盘问，罗马口音的意大利语吐字飞快，惊天动地的声音简直是要飙到天花板上。  
“他没什么事......”Simone顶着两个黑眼圈，无精打采地回答，显然是对眼下的情形习以为常。  
气氛在Totti踏入病房的一瞬间出现了惊人的逆转——脾气火爆的金发男人在见到Nesta的同时就换上了另一幅面孔，表现出无限的耐心，而对方却根本不领情。Nesta从见到这位不速之客开始就全程冷脸，直到几次三番的逐客令终于把对方请出了病房。  
如此凶悍的Nesta简直百年难遇，隔着房门的玻璃Cristiano都能感受到意大利人“请勿靠近”的强大气场。  
“这是什么情况？”他问询似的望向Kaka，犹豫着到底还要不要进门。  
“不知道。”Kaka摊了摊手，“从我认识他开始就这样，习惯了就好。”  
黑发青年肆无忌惮地推门而入，把一大包巧克力丢在Nesta床上，成功地看到对方缓和了脸色。  
“这可是三公斤。”Kaka抱起了手臂，“你可别又两天都吃光了。”

危险过去的第十天的清早，Cristiano在厨房里准备着早餐，Kaka窝在公寓的沙发里百无聊赖地换着台。信息爆炸的当下，事件热度的退散总是惊人的快。频道之间反复切换几个来回，一应平安无事。  
Cristiano从冰箱里拿出一听冰可乐，拉开拉环的瞬间收获Kaka一个白眼。  
“牛奶没有了......”男人不知所措地摊了摊手，自知大清早就喝冰碳酸饮料的确有点过分，“好吧，我去楼下再买一盒。”  
他于是随便找了件外套披上，踏出房门。空气里的秋意变得更加浓烈了一些，拐入小巷的时候Cristiano抽了抽鼻子，打出了一声惊天动地的喷嚏。  
然后他就听见身后一阵窸窣的响动。  
Cristiano自知情况不妙，连忙加快了脚步。这次出门匆忙，他身上什么都没有带，近战绝对不是明智的选择。  
然而反应还是太迟，他刚迈了一步，便觉得有什么东西抵在了自己的腰间。  
“别动。”  
熟悉的女声。  
在分辨出来者的同时他反倒松了一口气，立刻举起双手表示投降。然而对方却没有继续提出任何要求。那只抵在腰间的枪管逐渐开始颤抖，直到身后的人发出一声克制不住的咳嗽。  
啪的一声，手枪掉落在地上。Irina Shayk昏了过去，肩膀上是一团暗红色的血迹。

返回公寓时，Cristiano不出意外地看到了Kaka大惊失色的脸。  
“怎么会碰见她？”黑发青年连忙帮着把Irina安放在客卧的床上，接着就要给Simone的诊所打电话，却被Cristiano一把拦下。  
“可能是遇到了追杀，”Cristiano解释道，犹豫了片刻决定还是绕过他在餐厅看见过Irina的事实，“子弹没有伤到骨头，简单处理一下就不会有事。现在叫Simone过来反倒会让他们陷入麻烦。”  
此时此刻，他实在不想再牵扯任何新势力节外生枝。况且就算Nesta和Irina之间曾有恩怨，双方在以后也自有解决的办法。  
Kaka思考了片刻，没有异议，回到储物间找来了酒精和绷带。  
触碰伤口的瞬间Irina猛然惊醒，Cristiano知道这种警觉一定是特训使然，但长时间的失血根本无法让她有支撑下去的精力。Irina环顾了四周，确认了没有危险之后，便再次陷入了昏睡。  
接下来的一天里，Cristiano一直回避着与Irina相关的话题。但好在Kaka对遭遇爆炸的因果尚且一无所知，听过男人简述刚刚巷子里面的经历，便理所当然地把它当做一场偶遇。  
Irina直到在第二天的中午才彻底清醒。  
肩伤依然剧烈地疼痛，但她对此早已有所适应。唯一的问题是现在她没有力气打开客房的窗，而弄出太大响动难免也会让Cristinao生疑。  
所幸目前境况还算安全——撞破行动计划的Cristiano看来并没有把全部的事实交待给Kaka, 否则按照后者和Nesta的关系，她无论怎样也不可能安然无恙地躺到现在。  
Irina推开房门，走入客厅，迎面碰上的就算坐在沙发上的Cristiano. 男人对她的出现毫不意外，神情一如他们相处时寻常的早晨。  
“早。”Cristiano说道，替她拉开了对面的椅子，Irina正犹豫着是否要坐下，便听对方开了口。  
“本来是给Kaka准备的早餐，但他今天多半又要睡懒觉，等他起床后我可以再做一份。”  
随后就是无声的早餐时间，客厅里只有零星刀叉碰撞的声音。Cristiano吃下最后一口Omelette，端起咖啡杯轻啜一口。  
然后，他放下咖啡，挑了挑眉。  
“不想解释什么吗？”  
Irina叹了一口气，自知现在的身体状况根本就没有和对方谈条件的资本。  
他们回到客房，Cristiano随便拉了一条椅子坐下，两人之间停留了片刻的沉默。  
“......目标不是你和Kaka.”   
Irina突兀地开口。  
Cristiano抬起眼，重新打量着面前的女人。Irina的判断异常敏锐，她清楚地知道哪句话可以既能切合对方利益，又能在对方已知的所有条件下，恰到好处地避重就轻。  
Cristiano笑着摇了摇头，“我知道。目标其实是Alessandro Nesta，或者说......”  
男人停顿了片刻，目光如炬。  
“是Francesco Totti，而你今天也正是被他的人追杀。”  
Irina认命似的舒了口气，自知继续隐瞒已毫无必要。 她摊牌似的靠着椅背舒展了一下身体，把手指交扣在一起，“没错，行动目标是行刺Nesta，针对的人是Totti。而至于你和Kaka，完全是一场意外。”  
“我没猜错的话，你从我身上拿走的文件，应该也与这次行动相关。”  
Irina一愣，“所以，这就是你们来莫斯科的原因？”  
Cristiano点点头，继而抱起了双臂，“你们的事情你们自己去了断，可我们的事情，我总得搞清楚。”  
Irina没有回避Cristiano的目光，看得出她并不介意谈论这个话题。  
“Francesco Totti, 他的身份如果你耗些经历去查的话，应该也会查到——代号‘狼王’，主要负责罗马的及意大利中部黑手党的帮会事物，俄罗斯的黑帮势力也曾受到过他的扶植。一批军火曾从南美洲经大西洋航线进入欧洲，第一站涉及的就是西班牙的领海。后续我们查到了很多流散的货品，但唯有从源头调查才能真正清楚这些军火的走向，以及与他们相关的各个势力。”  
“而我手中的这份军方文件，在某些细节处暗示了这批货品的交接。”  
Irina点点头，“我们对西班牙的军事部署毫无兴趣，获取这份数据唯一的目的便是调查这些军火交接的动向。申请借调文件涉及敏感军事话题，流程上需要层层审批复议，这份文件也要被重新整理。可对方的交易从不等人，所以......”  
Irina摊了摊手，露出了个抱歉的表情，“这不是什么A级军事机密，但想不到RM居然也会对你们下这样的死手。”  
Cristiano露出个心领神会的笑容，但决定不再把Ramos的发现透露出去，于是转移了话题：“你们对Nesta下手......是因为发现他和Totti之间存在某些关联？”  
Irina不置可否，“说不上，这次更多的是KGB对于意大利参与俄国内部帮会运作的一次威慑打击，顺便也逼Totti露面，不过......”  
Irina顿了一顿，眉宇间闪过一丝促狭，“我不知道你的搭档居然会和黑手党有这么深的交情。”  
“Kaka? ” Cristiano皱了皱眉，语气不自觉地有些生硬，“他似乎对此毫不知情，否则昨天也不会帮你。”  
“这倒是。”看得出对方不想就此继续讨论，Irina换上了一个温和的微笑，“你似乎有些变了，Cris.”  
“我？”  
Cristiano一怔，完全没有预料到对方会突然这样开口，而那句熟悉的“Cris”也实在让他产生了一种时空错位的错觉。  
“具体也说不清楚，但总之，你和过去有些不一样了。”  
Irina凑近一步，Cristiano下意识地躲闪，然而女人的嘴唇仅仅是靠近了他的耳测。  
“你对他的感觉，绝不仅仅停留在信任与欣赏。”  
她的声音很低，但言外之意却仍让Cristiano的心脏漏跳了半拍。所幸Irina也没有继续说下去，只是退回原先的位置，若无其事地将话题带回到平常，“谢谢你救了我，你和Kaka的出关文件我可以帮你们弄到。”  
Cristiano也借势将语气拉回到客套的状态，“谢谢。”  
“那，分手愉快。”  
Cristiano一愣，然后被这套说辞逗得笑出了声，“分手愉快。”

Chapter Nine Seperate Journeys FIN


End file.
